Heba
by VannuroRB
Summary: Heba becomes the slave to the new pharaoh, but can he make sure to obey the rules as a new feeling is born. It's a good story. Blindshipping and all that stuff.
1. Rise of the new pharaoh

Me: 'It's been a while since I've done an ancient Egyptian story'.

Diao: 'You liar'.

Me: 'I know. I just wanted to do a blindshipping story. So ha!'

Agil: 'I hope this isn't going to live up to what you said about ancient Egyptians'.

Me: '…Uhh…no of course not'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Rise of the new pharaoh

I remember well when the pharaoh died. It seemed that not only did he die, but the world stopped living.

My father didn't work in the jewellery shop that day. He just sat and did nothing, his gaze fixed on the ground by his feet.

My mother was the same. She just sat around and did nothing, only when she had to like feed us etc.

I was only seven at the time, I didn't understand properly. So when I asked my older brother and sister, Badru and Hasina, this is what they told me:

"Mama and Papa are sad because the great Pharaoh has joined the gods in the sky. And even though he is in good care, they can't help but miss his presence".

I pretended I understood, but I didn't really. I was so innocent. I thought if I had died, would the pharaoh care for me? I knew very well he wouldn't, I was just a jewellers son-youngest of three-and he was a pharaoh, our god. He didn't have time to care about me, so I never cared about him. That day I went mournful free.

A new pharaoh was already found. It was his one and only son.

I didn't hear much about the new pharaoh, only bits and pieces I caught from my mothers conversations.

He was apparently nine years old, only two years older then me. It surprised me of how this boy was put under pressure, I knew I couldn't cope with that.

And also he was set to be married immediately to his sister. They said she was very beautiful for a fourteen year old. I thought it was very lucky of him, not only to keep the marriage into royal blood, but to have someone beautiful as well. I often asked my family if I was anywhere near close to being beautiful, they would always reply that I was plain, the exact opposite to beautiful.

Other then that, I didn't hear or didn't understand. But to me, it was another pharaoh.

* * *

Only a few days later, me and my brother were out along the Nile. Next thing I heard from my brother was "Heba! Heba! Kneel down!"

I turned to look at Badru, he was knelt down against the sands of the river, while I looked around confused. At first I thought there was a crocodile but that wasn't the case.

There was a large gold barge, on it was a large box that I soon recognised as a sarcophagus. It had to be the past pharaoh.

Another boat was right behind it, almost similar to the one before apart from it's small size. On this one though were people.

There were three important people I could tell. One looked like a man, he was still like a statue, fixed on the boat in front. The other was a girl, a few years older then me. She was very beautiful, tall and slender, and wearing exotic jewellery all down her body. And the last person was a boy.

He had to be one or two years older then myself. He too was covered in jewellery as much as I could see in the sunlight glitter, and he sat in a large throne like chair.

I just stood and stared, this was the new pharaoh.

He turned his head and saw me and my brother, but his eyes stuck on me. I felt a little foolish, he was staring at me, and most people would look away or smile, anything. I just stared back, like he was threatening me with his gaze, so I threatened right back.

His crimson eyes, they were beautiful and yet sad as tears filled his eyes and gently rolled down his face. He was sad, from the lose of his father, and I wasn't helping greatly.

The girl put her hand on his, distracting him from me, and they sailed away. My first glance at the new pharaoh, and I wouldn't forget it.

My brother hit me hard over the head as he stood up, scolding me for not bowing to the pharaoh, and then we went home. Like nothing had happened.

Although for me, everything had changed.

******************************End of chapter 1****************************

Me: 'And so, the saga begins'.

Diao: 'This isn't a saga'.

Agil: 'I thought you was going to give him the upper and lower crown'.

Me: 'I don't think you can give Atemu a crown, the hair will just push it out'.

Agil: 'I guess so'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'This story I'm gonna dedicate to two of my friends on FF. The first manga-girl-freak, as I said I would dedicate it to you, hope you enjoy. And the other is to Luna Vampire Princess, I said I'd make a story with Heba and Atemu, so here it is'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy it!'


	2. The pharaoh's slave

Me: 'I wanted to get the story going a bit'.

Diao: 'You just love writing it don't you?'

Me: 'How can you not get excited about a new story?'

Diao: 'Easily'.

Chapter 2-The pharaohs slave

I had waited for the day to come. The day where I was no longer needed.

Eleven years had passed. Both my parents had passed by then, my sister had married off into another family-I hardly heard from her anymore. And my brother took over running the shop, and now had his own family with two children.

Me on the other hand hadn't changed. I was still the same plain, uninteresting, and useless Heba. I wondered if one day my parents would give me away, and now it was my beloved brother instead. There was no room left in our house, and as there was no where for me to start any kind of work, my brother decided to sell me to the only place he called.

Into slavery.

I didn't like the idea, but to argue back to my older brother, I couldn't. So I was sold off to become a slave.

As my brother handed me over he gave one last smile and said.

'Be good Heba'.

And then he left. Just by simply walking away and out of my life. It was the last time I was going to see the last of my family.

I stood with the other slaves, foreigners from different lands. They tied rope around my wrists tightly so I couldn't escape, the rope scratched against my skin and I wanted to rub them, but I couldn't reach them so I was left having to bare through it.

And then he came.

'Bakura' One man said as another approached.

He had long white hair and a darker shade of tan skin. A scar was over one of his eyes and he wore formal looking robes, I questioned if he was a noble or something.

'Been a while since I've been here' Bakura said as he crossed his arms.

'What can we do for you Bakura?' The man asked 'I thought you said you wouldn't need anymore slaves'.

'I didn't think so. But we found one of them stealing jewellery from the harem. So we need someone to replace him'.

'Well, I'm sure you'll find a suitable slave here. They're all hard working'.

He walked along us, checking each person carefully-turning their heads to one side and checking the muscles on their arms.

He soon came to me, I had my head hung and opted to staring at my feet as well as his.

'Hey. Look up' He ordered me.

I slowly lifted my head up, we stared at each others eyes for a while. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to both sides, he grabbed my right arm and held it tightly in his hand, it was so skinny he could get his hand around it no problem.

'Not much of a looker is he?' Bakura said to the other man.

'No, not that one' The man replied 'Even I've seen better people then that kid'.

He let go of me so I looked away. I never liked being told how plain and unattractive I was, even though I knew it was true, it still hurt.

'That's alright' Bakura said as he grabbed my arm and pulled 'An unattractive thing might not try to seduce the wives. I wouldn't want that'.

'When you put it like that, no I suppose you wouldn't. Are you taking him then?'

'Yes. I'm sure he can pull his weight' Bakura pulled a small bag from his waist and threw it at the man who caught it 'I'm sure that'll be enough for the boy'.

'Oh plenty' The man chuckled 'Have a good day Bakura'.

He pulled me along and through the streets, it was hard to keep up with him at times. His walk was so much stronger and faster then mine, I had occasions where I would trip slightly just to keep up with him.

'What's your name boy?' Bakura asked.

'H-Heba' I replied quietly.

And that was all we said to each other. I had a bad feeling about where we was going.

* * *

We soon came to the place where I was going to call my new home. The last place I thought I'd come to.

The palace.

I gawped at it's size as we both walked to the gates. It was huge, no not huge. Huge didn't seem to fit it's description, it was too large for words. It was a beautiful pale white colour with numerous balconies on different windows. I could see the tops of trees so I prepared for an extravagant garden beyond the walls.

When the two guards saw Bakura they immediately opened the gates for us.

'New slave?' One of them asked.

'Yes' Was Bakura's reply and we walked inside.

I gasped and looked around. The place was like heaven. The trees were so tall they reached very high to me, and the grass was a lush green colour. Fountains and flowers of many kinds scattered around with statues and even a pond was seen. I could hear some animal noises, so I presumed there was a menagerie nearby as well.

I was scared-no terrified-about coming to a place where I would never feel happiness again. But seeing this place, I was so glad I was picked, I was very lucky. If I wasn't good with anything else, luck was on my side.

Bakura pulled me into the large building and we walked down a couple of corridors, I looked around as much as I could but I didn't get enough time to take in my surroundings.

We soon came to a room where Bakura pushed it open and I was dragged in behind him. He turned to me and took off my ropes, when he did, I rubbed them as hard as I could. There were a few other people in the room, they were doing odd things but stopped when we both entered. They wore dirty tunics and some of them had been stitched back up to cover the tears, they had to be slaves as well.

'Malik! Ryou!'

Two people jumped and hurried over to us. One had long blond hair, he had light violet eyes and had a nice tanned skin. The other one had long white hair, and unlike the others had a pale skin to him. But both looked like they were capable of doing good work, putting me down even more.

'This is Heba' Bakura explained 'Show him around and look after him'.

They both nodded so Bakura left me in their care. I turned to them, feeling a little nervous in their presence.

'I'm Ryou' The paler one introduced 'And this is Malik'.

'H-Hi' I shakily said.

'Don't worry. You'll be safe with us' Malik reassured 'Just do as your told and you should be fine'.

I gave a nod, being told what to do was most of my life. It didn't sound too hard to do.

'We'll show you around' Ryou said as he hooked my arm with his 'This place is big, so you'd better remember it'.

'O-Okay'.

Malik followed us out, and so we began our tour of the palace.

* * *

Ryou and Malik showed me most of the palace. They showed me where Mahad-The palace physician-stayed in case I ever needed him. The kitchen. The clothes room. The gardens. And they showed me some rooms I wasn't allowed to enter, like the harem, they explained only the women go into the harem but they pointed it out to me nevertheless.

Ryou and Malik were ahead as they had one more room left to show me, I lingered behind. I knew these were the people I had to trust from now on, but it was difficult for me.

I looked up as we passed a door, but the two didn't even seem to notice.

'Hey' I called out to them, they stopped and turned to me 'What's this room?'

They came back, their faces turning serious, it scared me.

'No one ever goes in there' Ryou explained.

'N-No one?'

'Only the pharaoh and Mahad have ever been in there' Malik explained 'The last person that went in there without permission was beaten so bad he died'.

I gulped. The worst thing I could possibly imagine, beaten to death as a punishment.

'W-What's such a secret?' I asked stutteringly.

'No one knows. Just the pharaoh and Mahad' Ryou turned to me 'You mustn't go in there Heba. Promise'.

'I-I won't. I-I promise'.

They both went silent as we all stared at the wooden door, a dark gloomy colour that stood tall.

'This place gives me the creeps' Malik whispered 'Something bad is behind it. It gives me shivers down my back'.

'Me too. Come on, lets go before we get into trouble'.

Malik and Ryou walked off, leaving me mesmerised to the door. Malik was right, something bad was behind it. It was like a sudden cold air surrounded it, something keeping strangers like me out of it.

A shiver shot up my spine that got me moving. Whatever was behind there, I would find out some other way.

We soon came to another pair of doors, these were two large doors with a gold colour and paintings sprawled across it.

'This is the pharaoh's room' Ryou explained 'You can only enter with permission from the pharaoh himself. You mustn't enter this without it'.

'R-Right' Then a thought hit me 'Where is the pharaoh?'

Both Ryou and Malik shrugged their shoulders at the same time.

'Probably doing something busy' Malik answered as we walked back 'You hardly see him'.

'No wonder with all his wives' Ryou joked.

'How many has he got?' I asked.

'About ten for now'.

'Ten? How does one guy love so many women?'

'Who said that he needed to love them?' Malik sniggered 'Most of them are peace offerings to him so he wouldn't invade their country. There's a Nubian, Libyan, Tunisian, all over the place'.

'I see…will I have to do things they say too?'

'Probably. But you'll most likely work in the kitchens and stuff for a while'.

'Okay then'.

* * *

'This is where you'll be staying'.

I looked around the scruffy room. It reminded me a lot of my room back in my home. The poor, peasant condition it was in. Something that I wished for a better room, and yet looking at the sight of my new room made me happy.

'Unfortunately you'll have to be sharing with us' Ryou explained 'I mean, it's not that bad because it's usually six to a room, so you should feel quite lucky to only have us two'.

'That's alright. I used to sleep in the same room as my siblings' I explained 'It feels a lot like home'.

'Yeah it does. Anyway, we have things to do. You can stay here and wait until we come back, okay?'

I nodded my head and they left me on my own. I sat down on what would be my bed and gave my new room another look over, I never imagined my life to go so far, but to be a slave in the palace. Not one's ideal dream, but it was probably better then anywhere else.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, I felt so exhausted after everything that had happened I fell asleep instantly.

And so, I began my life as the pharaoh's new slave.

***************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'Ooohhh, me thinks there's gonna be lots of secrets'.

Diao: 'Yeah, how far will your weirdness go'.

Me: 'Ooohhh, what do people think of the secret room? Will I ever show what's behind the door?'

Diao: 'Knowing you it'll probably be a bondage slave'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. That'll be a plot twist'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And remember the door! It'll make it's appearance very soon…hehehe, no bondage slave though'.


	3. Slaves work

Me: 'Where is the great pharaoh? He must have Heba!'

Diao: 'Why do you sound like your readers?'

Me: 'I don't know. I thought I should make people think about things, like the door, Heba's plain appearance, and where the hell is Atemu?'

Chapter 3-Slaves work

I came round from my sleep as someone shook my shoulder and was speaking to me.

'Heba! Heba! Heba, wake up!'

I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the morning light pouring into my new room. Ryou stood over me, shaking me by the shoulder.

'Heba, you'll be late!' Ryou warned.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair, trying to get my morning head around to the early morning call.

'Heba, hurry up, or you'll get whipped' Ryou explained, he then hurried out leaving me on my own.

I quickly got up and changed into a fresh tunic, the thought of being whipped was a scary thought, and not something I would want.

When I had quickly got ready, I hurried out of my room and to where I remembered the kitchen was. I wasn't entirely sure where I was supposed to go or do, so if I found Ryou again, perhaps he'd at least tell me what to do.

I opened the door to the kitchens, it was just like the previous day, everyone was busy working and paid no attention to me. I shut the door behind me and walked over to Ryou, it looked like he was preparing some food.

'Ryou'.

He looked up at me and smiled 'You finally got up then'.

'Y-Yes. Umm…Do you know what I'm supposed to do?'

Ryou shook his head 'Bakura will come in a minute and tell us what we should do. You can just wait'.

'Okay'.

I didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes, the door opened and Bakura walked in. Everyone quickly formed a line as he approached, I followed their lead and came in between Ryou and Malik.

Bakura started at one end of the line, inspected the person carefully and gave them a job to do, I was in the middle so he would soon reach me. I felt my body give a yawn, so I quickly covered it with my hand, but Ryou jabbed me in the side.

'What?' I asked. But then someone coughed and my question would soon be answered.

Bakura stood in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, and just by the look I could tell I had done something wrong.

'Are we keeping you awake?' Bakura asked.

'No' I replied 'I'm just not a very morning person'.

Malik and Ryou put their hands over their foreheads as I looked between them. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong, I only told the truth.

'Hmm' Bakura held my chin so I gazed into his dark coloured eyes 'You're that boy I got'.

'Heba' I corrected.

And then he backhanded me. I covered my cheek as it started to throb against my skin.

'You shall address me as sir' Bakura ordered 'And if you keep this cocky attitude up I might have to whip it out of you'.

I looked away as Bakura let go of me, it seemed that I couldn't do anything right now. Bakura turned to Ryou, giving him a quick glance before turning back to me.

'You can work with Ryou and Malik for today' Bakura ordered 'At least until you fit in'.

I gave a small nod and he carried on down the line, giving jobs to the other slaves.

I looked down as I tried to stroke my cheek back to normal, I had a lot to learn if I didn't want to get hurt.

* * *

Me, Ryou and Malik had laundry duties. Something I would've thought the women slaves would do, but I wasn't in the right place to complain. Ryou and me were washing the dirty clothes while Malik was drying them and putting them in a neat pile.

Ryou looked over to me as I continued to stay silent, sulking over my red cheek.

'Heba…are you okay?' Ryou asked.

'I'm fine' I replied.

'If you want, I have something to put on it-'

'It's okay' I interrupted 'It's not like I'll die from it. It'll go down by tomorrow'.

'Yeah…okay then…I'm sorry you got hurt'.

'It's not like you did it. It's fine'.

Ryou and Malik looked at each other, but they knew they couldn't do any more help so left it at that. It was quiet for several moments until I spoke up.

'Where is the pharaoh?' I asked 'I don't think I've seen him at all'.

'You probably won't see him' Ryou said 'He's always busy, so it'll be very rare to see him'.

'And when he's not busy, he's in his room and won't let anyone go in' Malik added 'He's very secluded from everyone else'.

'Really?'

'Yeah. I mean, he won't talk to many people here-except for Seth-and he's very strange'.

'Strange? How?' I asked.

'Well-' Malik began.

'Malik!' Ryou hissed 'You shouldn't say bad stuff about our pharaoh!'

'It's not evil or malicious, it's the truth, even you know Ryou'.

He glared at Malik 'I just don't like the idea of gossiping. We could get punished'.

Malik chuckled 'No one else is here though Ryou. How can we get in trouble if no one else is here?'

Ryou turned to look away and muttered a few things under his breath, Malik came to me and sat down by my side.

'You see Heba, it's kinda hard to explain' Malik said 'You have to see him to realise it'.

'But…you said I might not see him'.

'I know. But if you do, you should notice on how he looks at you if he does. It's like…hmm…like he sees straight through you. That kind of strange'.

'Oh…I-I'll try'.

Malik stood up and took some wet clothes off of Ryou to dry them, I continued cleaning the dress I had.

'If the pharaoh has ten wives' I continued 'How many children does he have?'

Ryou and Malik looked up at me with blank faces, I looked between them confused.

'What?'

'You mustn't mention it' Ryou warned.

'Mention what?'

'The pharaoh's children. You mustn't say anything like that in front of anyone else'.

'W-Why?'

'Just don't Heba. Or you'll get punished'.

I stared at them both but nodded my head 'I-I won't. Promise'.

'Good'.

'But…why not? Does he not like his children?'

Ryou and Malik stared at each other before turning to me, but it was Ryou was the one to explain.

'The pharaoh has six children' Ryou said.

'How come I've never seen them?' I asked.

'Because…well they're buried' Ryou explained 'All of his children have died at birth'.

'A-All of them?' I asked.

'Yes. It's probably why he acts so strange' Ryou shot a glare at Malik then turned back to me 'He probably still mourns over his children, and why he acts so secluded all the time. But we aren't allowed to mention anything about it, or we'll get punished. So you mustn't say anything about it to anyone'.

'I-I won't. Where are they buried?'

Ryou shrugged his shoulders 'Probably in the pharaohs tomb. Like where all of his family would be buried'.

'Oh'.

Then the door opened and then next thing I knew a girl lunged at Malik and hugged him tightly.

'Malik!' She squealed 'What took so long?'

'Mana!' Malik tried to push her off 'Let go!'

Ryou chuckled and carried on washing while I just watched, both confused and interested. Malik managed to peel the girl off of him and set her on the floor.

'You said it would take only one hour so I waited' She said while pouting 'It's over one hour and my legs hurt from standing around'.

'I'm sorry, it took longer then I thought' Malik explained.

'Well the queens are impatient and I need their clothes ready'.

Malik rolled his eyes and finished drying the clothes he had with him.

'Mana, there's someone we want you to meet' Ryou said.

She turned around and set her eyes on me, I flinched slightly as she smiled at me. She bounced so she stood in front of me and placed a finger on my lips, making me lean back so I wasn't too close to her.

'Who's this?' She asked.

'This is Heba' Ryou explained 'He's new here'.

'Heba huh?' She smiled even more 'Nice to meet you'.

I nodded my head, still a little scared of her.

'Heba, this is Mana' Ryou introduced 'She's the queens right-hand girl. Oh, and Malik's lover'.

'She isn't!' Malik hissed.

'Oh Malik' She hugged Malik again and nuzzled into his chest 'It's okay though. I mean, we're both servants, just on a different level, I'm sure it would be allowed'.

Malik looked across the room letting his glare to the wall. Ryou chuckled and went back to cleaning again.

'I didn't think it would be allowed' I whispered as Malik argued with Mana.

'Oh, it's not usually. But sometimes they don't mind if two slaves get married' Ryou explained 'You know, if they have kids then it'll be free slaves'.

'Oh. What about you Ryou? Is there someone?'

Ryou blushed slightly and hid his face from me.

'No. No, I don't have an interest with anyone'.

'Oh. I see'.

Ryou gave me a small smile and returned to the clothes. I could tell he was lying, the way he went quiet and hid himself from me. Perhaps Malik didn't know about this person and he didn't wanted to get teased, it seemed plausible.

'What about you Heba?' Mana asked.

I looked up at her 'Huh?'

'Is there someone you love?' She giggled.

'No. I've never had that privilege yet'.

'Well, I was going to say what did they see if you said yes'.

I hung my head as Mana wrapped her arms around Malik's neck, Ryou didn't fail to see it.

'Mana says stupid things at time' Ryou reassured.

'Hey!'

'Don't take what she says too personally'.

I looked up and smiled at him 'Don't worry. I'm used to it. And she's right, why would anyone want me?'

I gave a small laugh and got back to work, they all stayed silent as I could imagine they weren't sure how to react to me.

'I knew he could take a joke' Mana said after the silence.

* * *

After we had got the clothes cleaned, we split the piles between ourselves so we could be finished with that duty for the day.

I was carrying some clothes down the corridor, even thought they were soft linen, they were still heavy for my arms. So I had to keep stopping every now and then and move them in my arms, they felt like they would drop off any minute.

I heard laughing so I looked around, it was Mana in the gardens, she had a long red ribbon and was dancing around. There were three women watching her and clapping and laughing as well, they had to be three of the pharaoh's wives. They were very beautiful.

Mana turned around and saw me.

'Heba!'

I smiled nervously and waved back as she waved at me, the queens looked at me, and they gave me disgusted looks. I didn't blame them, I was a slave after all.

Mana ran over to me and smiled 'What you doing?'

'Uhh…j-just taking clothes' I said as I carried on walking.

'Cool. Can I come?' Mana asked as she skipped along side me.

'B-But…a-aren't you busy?'

'Nah, don't worry. I come and go'.

'O-Okay then'.

We walked in silence, Mana looked at the clothes I held in my arms.

'Oh, that one's Atemu's' She said 'I'd recognise it anywhere'.

I turned to look at her 'Atemu?'

'Yeah. It's the pharaoh' She explained 'Pharaoh Atemu'.

'I thought…you could only address him as pharaoh'.

'Well, you should, but Atemu lets people close to him call him by his real name. That's his wives, me, his priests…Uhh…I think that's about it…'

'Oh I see. So I still have to call him pharaoh?'

'Yep. In fact I shouldn't have told you his name. So you can't tell anyone else'.

'I won't, I promise'.

Mana smiled and we carried on down the corridor.

Atemu. Even though I couldn't use that name to address him as it, I would always remember it, pharaoh Atemu.

******************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'So we've learnt Atemu has no kids and we've met Mana. What could happen next?'

Diao: Sigh 'You're so annoying with the "What's next" Crap'.

Me: 'Kyaa! It's only done to make suspense for the next chapter'.

Diao: 'Yeah, sure it is'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The door

Me: 'I couldn't resist, I wanted to do the life changing chapter'.

Diao: 'Life changing?'

Agil: 'How Vann?'

Me: 'Just wait, and read…'

Chapter 4-The door

The next day I was given at first a peculiar job.

Take some henna, myrrh and oil to the cellars.

Ryou and Malik had showed me where to go before, so I didn't hesitate to go. Ryou and Malik explained that it's where the perfume makers live, away from others so they weren't disturbed by others.

When I got to the door to the cellar I opened it and walked down the stone steps. It was slightly dark and cobwebs hung abandoned over everyplace I looked, it really was a distant place, and I hoped being down here wasn't a punishment.

I came to another door and knocked on it, I didn't want to be rude and barge in.

'Come in' A voice called out, so I obediently opened the door and walked in.

I was soon faced with strong smells, many of different kinds, I had to cover my face to stop myself retching.

There was many people working to make different perfumes, grounding the ingredients and putting them together.

I looked around at the small room until an elderly man walked up to me.

'Do you have what I require?' He asked.

'Uhh…y-yes. Yes I do'.

I held the box they came in to the old man, he let his hands wonder over it for a while before taking it out of my hands. He smelt them.

'Yes. They're perfect' He muttered 'Thank you boy'.

I looked closely at him, noticing his eyes were like of a misty grey colour.

'You're blind' I whispered.

He then looked at me, like he could see me nevertheless.

'What's that?' He asked 'Is there some problem?'

'I-I'm sorry. I-It's just…I-I've never met a blind person before' I explained.

'You make it sound like we're animals' He growled and walked away.

'N-No! I-I didn't mean it like that! My brother said that blind people were useless and couldn't do anything. B-But you proved my brother wrong'.

'Do you always listen to what your brother says?'

'Well…I was young at the time. I believed anything he told me'.

He turned to me again and sat down by a small table, placing the box on top of it.

'Sit boy'.

I obeyed and sat down opposite the man.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Heba' I answered.

'Heba. I'm Sekani. Here' He picked up some Henna, smelt it and held it out to me 'Do you think it would look good for perfume?'

I looked at it's delicate size and tipped my head to one side.

'I…guess so' I said uncertainly.

'Wrong!' I flinched as he brought it back to him 'Perfume is not about it's looks, but it's smell. The queens wouldn't want perfume that looked good but smelt bad would they?'

'I…guess not'.

'That is why I'm blind, that is why I'm important. Without my sight, I can only concentrate on the smell, if it's good enough, it is worth being turned into perfume. Unlike you, you use your eyes to smell, you could never do work like this'.

'Wow…I never thought of it like that'.

'Next time, don't think that blind people can't do anything again'.

'I won't. I would never think like that'.

'That's good. Don't you have other duties to do?'

'Oh yes' I stood up 'It was nice meeting you Sekani'.

I began to walk back to the door.

'Oh and Heba' I stopped and turned to him 'If you ever feel like learning, you know where I am'.

I smiled 'Sure. I'll visit as well'.

Sekani laughed and I left. It seemed I was fitting in very well, I made a lot more friends then I would've staying with my brother, perhaps it was good I was a slave for the pharaoh. It looked like I found a place I belonged.

* * *

When it started to turn to evening, I had one last job. Bring a jug of beer from the storage to the kitchens, they said that beer was essential for the pharaoh. Couldn't think why, but I wouldn't argue.

I moved the jug in my arms, it was heavy and was making my arms ache. I wasn't meant to do a job this heavy, I had stick for arms, could they not see that?

I looked up to see I had passed the door. The one that Bakura and Malik showed me, the forbidden door. It was opened slightly.

I stood there and looked at it, the same eerie aura possessed around it and a shiver went up my spine. It was just standing there, like it wanted to be discovered, for all it's secrets to pour out onto me.

I walked cautiously to it and peeked in, I couldn't see anyone there, only a table with a large box on it, very large.

I checked the room once more and the corridors for people and carefully stepped in.

I knew the dangers, the last person who entered the room was beaten to death, and it really scared me. But I had to venture in, I had to know, even if I was to die afterwards.

I looked around, it was very dark, with only a gap in the ceiling so it shone down on the table. The walls had hieroglyphs painted all over them, the eyes keeping a fix gaze on me.

I walked up to the table and looked at the box. It was made out of gold, and had hieroglyphs on it too. I carefully made the beer jug stable in one hand and pushed the lid off the top and looked in.

There were statuettes. Or at least they looked like that. They were of people, six in total. I let my hand trace over the one at the top, wondering why they were hushed up so much.

_'All of his children have died at birth'._

I took my hand away and looked the statuettes again, but they weren't. These were mummies.

'What are you doing here?'

I turned around fast, making the jug fall out of my arms and smashing against the floor. I looked down as the beer seeped across the floor and looked up at the person.

He had to be a few years older then me, he was very muscular and wore fine clothing and jewellery. This had to be the pharaoh. Atemu.

I quickly fell to the floor, but not to bow at him, I gathered up the broken ceramic into a small pile.

'I-I'm sorry' I apologised 'Y-You surprised me. F-Forgive me-'

He stepped on the small pile of ceramics I had collected, I nervously looked up at him. He looked at the box and carefully placed the lid back on.

'You shouldn't be in here' He said.

'N-No' I stood up 'I-I know. I-I couldn't help myself' I stuttering explained.

He then turned to look at me. And in that instant I realised what Malik meant.

It was like he was glaring at me, but without the hatred with it, it was like he was seeing right through me. A mix of sadness and loneliness with it.

'I haven't seen you before' He whispered.

'I-I only started a few days ago' I explained.

'And you know the consequences' He sighed and brushed his hand over the lid 'I suppose you must be punished'.

'No!' I fell to my knees again and bowed at his feet 'I know I've done wrong, but please don't beat me to death! I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone and I won't ever come here again! But please don't hurt me!'

I started to cry slightly, letting tears drip off my face and stain against the beer.

'Get up' Atemu ordered.

I did as I was told but hung my head, trying to hold back the tears-I shouldn't have cried. I knew I had done wrong so I had to face my punishment whatever it was.

'Your punishment' Atemu began 'You will have to make beer'.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, to check I was still on earth and looked up at Atemu.

'What?'

'You lost beer' He pointed to the beer now stained on the floor 'You have to replace it'.

'O-Oh, r-right'.

'You can do it another time. You should have somewhere to go'.

I quickly bowed and hurried to the door, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. I stopped at the door and turned to Atemu.

'I'm sorry, my pharaoh' I whispered before I left. I doubted he heard me, but at least I could say my sympathy to him nevertheless.

* * *

I quickly got some more beer and hurried to the kitchen, I didn't see Atemu again on the way, perhaps it was going to be the only time I was going to see him. But at least he didn't punish me, something I was extremely glad of.

By the time I had got there, the others had made meals. They were so extravagant it would last me a month or more.

'There you are' Ryou said as he hurried over to me 'What took you so long?'

'I…got held up' I explained.

'Well' Ryou took the jug out of my hands 'You've missed cooking, so you can help take it in for the pharaoh'.

My face fell 'T-The pharaoh?'

'Of course. This isn't for us you know'.

'C-Can't someone else do it?'

'No. If Bakura knew, he'd whip you for laziness. You can't go wrong, in and out'.

Ryou shoved me over to the food where the others slaves were picking up the plates and taking them into the dinning room. I took a deep breath.

"In and out. Just like Ryou said, in and out".

I picked up a plate of fowl and followed the others, perhaps I would be lucky and he wouldn't recognise me. I walked in and, like the others, placed the plate on the table. I was so close to him, I was mere metres away from him. I turned to make my exit.

'You'.

I jumped at Atemu's voice and turned to him, giving him a quick bow.

'You're…that boy from earlier' He said.

'Y-Yes…my pharaoh'.

'You know him Atemu?' Another man asked-presumably Seth.

'Yes. He's the boy I told you before. The one who dropped the beer at my feet'.

'Oh' He turned to glare at me 'You should be grateful you didn't hurt the pharaoh boy'.

'Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry about it'.

'What's your name?' Atemu asked 'Look up'.

I stood up but kept my look down to the floor 'H-Heba'.

'Heba. You can go now'.

I gave another bow before leaving quickly. It was far too much, I couldn't wait to leave.

'Heba?' I looked up to see Ryou in front of me 'Are you alright? Your face has gone pale'.

'I-I'm fine' I lied 'I-I just need to get some sleep'.

'But there's still a few hours left'.

'Oh…t-then maybe I can sit down somewhere'.

Ryou guided me over to a small stool and sat me down on it. I put my head in my hands and took some heavy breaths. Being with him, it made me feel very nervous for some strange reason. It was after the look he gave me, the one filled with sadness and remorse, perhaps that's what scared me the most, the look he had. It was something so silly to be scared over, but it was the only thing that did seem scary about him.

'Ryou' I said weakly.

'What?' Ryou asked.

'Do you know how to make beer?'

'Beer? Sure, why?'

'Because I need to replace some'.

I then explained to Ryou I broke the first jug and I had to replace it sooner or later-skipping out about the contents behind the door-after some more scolding from him, he agreed to help me with it.

I hoped I never had to run into Atemu ever again.

****************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Yep. It's life changing because we finally got to see Atemu!'

Diao: 'For four chapters, what did you plan to accomplish?'

Me: 'It just gives me a boost towards dreaded thirteen!'

Diao: 'Already!'

Me: 'Yep' ^^

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The pharaoh

Me: 'I wonder if I can fit Atemu in this chapter'.

Diao: 'I think you should try'.

Me: 'Yeah, might come in handy later on'.

Chapter 5-The pharaoh

The next morning, I had finished my duties and was about to see if anyone else needed help with anything. I had finished cleaning the hall and wasn't just ready to be placed in another hard working job, I knew where Ryou was so I hoped he would let me help him.

I wiped my forehead and stopped in my tracks. There was an Egyptian cobra sitting in front of me.

It spotted me and hissed at me, I took a step back but it reared it's head and continued to hiss at me, I knew how deadly they were and this one looked very angry.

'No need to worry'.

I looked up to see a man bend down and pick up the snake, holding it's head so it's mouth opened. The man smiled at me.

'He wouldn't hurt you' He reassured.

'Wouldn't hurt me?' I repeated 'Even I know that snake is poisonous!'

'Oh you're quite right' He held the snake's tail and looked at it 'But fortunately for you, this one has been milked recently'.

I gave a sigh of relief 'I see'.

'He would've only given you a nasty bite' He looked towards me 'I've never seen you before, you must be new here'.

'Y-Yes I am. I'm Heba'.

'I'm Mahad, palace physician. So you know who you need in case of a medical emergency, alright?'

I nodded my head, it seemed strange that this guy was a doctor. He seemed so young and full of life, most people-if they thought of a doctor-would imagine an old man, wise of all knowledge etc. I guess first impressions are wrong.

'Are you busy Heba?' Mahad asked.

'Uhh…nothing important' I answered.

'Good, because I need your help'.

'With what?'

Mahad smiled and held up the snake in his hands 'Snake hunting'.

My face fell 'S-Snake hunting?'

'You see, I have two snakes which I milk frequently so the dancing girls can use them, but they both escaped I found one, but I can't find the other one, can you help me look for it?'

'W-Will it…b-bite me?'

'Oh definitely. But it's been milked recently too, so you don't need to worry about being poisoned'.

'I'll try and remember that'.

'Okay, you check the upper part of the palace, and I'll finish off down here'.

'Okay'.

And we went on our own separate ways.

* * *

I looked along the upper level of the palace, considering I saw the first snake easily, the second one proved difficult. I looked around in every crack and corner where a snake may be, but no such luck.

I looked up when I heard women laughing to see a door open slightly, being on the upper level, it had to be the harem. I walked over there and took a peek in.

Mana was in there, I could easily recognise her entertaining the queens. There was ten other women, beautiful women who were the queens, and my eyes glued to them.

They were naked, or near enough. They wore see-through dresses with very little underneath, no wonder only women were allowed to enter, dressed like that they wouldn't want anyone else to see them like that.

I looked down at the floor to distract myself from their beauty and I saw the tail of a snake disappear round the table, this was bad. If the snake bite anyone of them it would make a lot of trouble, and me being there I would most likely get in trouble.

I looked towards Mana as she finished prancing around.

'Mana!' I whispered, but she didn't hear me' Mana!'

Mana looked around before turning to me, she smiled and hurried over to the door.

'Heba, you can't be here' She whispered back 'You'll get in trouble'.

'Mana, you have to let me in the harem'.

'What? Why?'

'There's a snake inside and I have to get it, so could you explain it to the queens and maybe let me in?'

She nodded her head and skipped away, I waited in patience.

'Excuse me my ladies' Mana addressed 'I've just been informed that there is a snake loose in the harem'.

'What?' One of the queens exclaimed.

'There is someone who wants to come in and take it away, perhaps it is for the best?'

They muttered to each other before one woman stood up, she was probably the most beautiful of them all. She was tall and slender, with fine clothing and exotic jewellery from head to toe. I didn't need to be told who she was, I had already seen her before, this was Atemu's sister he married aged nine.

'I think we shall allow this boy to take this snake away' She walked over to a table and picked up a cape, wrapping it around herself 'Girls, lets leave the room so he may find the snake in peace'.

They muttered but they all got up and picked up cloaks to conceal their bodies. I moved out the way as they walked out of the harem and stood at the door, they all looked at me and I gave a nervous smile.

'Okay Heba, it's all up to you' Mana said.

'And don't be too long' One of the queens ordered.

'I-I'll try not to be'.

I walked inside the harem and shut the doors, knowing I could corner the snake, I looked around.

"Where would a snake hide?"

I walked around slowly but turned my attention to one of the couches, I walked over to it, knelt to the ground and looked underneath. Sure enough, the snake was coiled around and hissing at me, but I had to get it.

I reached out and grabbed it's tail.

'Ow!'

I tried to stand up but ended up hitting my head, I rubbed the back of my head as the snake hissed more furiously, blood was running out of my wrist. It had bit me, but Mahad said it wasn't poisonous, so I tried again.

The snake sunk it's teeth in my wrist again and I tried not to yelp in pain as I dragged it out. When we was out in the open, I let go of it and it let go of my wrist, but before it had a chance to escape again I picked it up from the back of it's head, it's mouth gaping at me as I picked up it's tail.

'No more fun for you' I scolded.

I went back to the door and opened it, when the queens saw the snake in my hands they flinched and moved back.

'Don't worry, it won't hurt' I reassured.

'Heba! You're bleeding!' Mana exclaimed.

I looked down at my wrist to see my blood trickling down my arm.

'I'll be fine' I smiled to her to prove I was okay 'I better give this back to Mahad'.

I walked past them and headed back to Mahad's office.

* * *

I knocked on the door, the snake still in my hands.

'Come in' Mahad said.

I opened the door and when Mahad saw me smiled, and then to the snake.

'Ah, I see you found the other one' He said.

'Yeah, he was in the harem' I explained.

'Oh' Mahad chuckled 'Little pervert is he?'

Mahad took the lid off a pot and took the snake off me and put it in the pot before covering it up again.

'I see he likes you'.

I looked down to my blooded arm 'Yeah, I guess so'.

Mahad sat me down and picked up some bandage.

'I guess I should do something for you seeing you did something for me'.

'Oh, I'll be alright'.

But Mahad grabbed my arm, bandaged my wrist and cleaned the blood off my arm.

'There, good as new' Mahad said, he stood up and smiled 'I suggest you shouldn't dirty your wrist too much, might get an infection'.

'Okay, I'll try. Thank you Mahad'.

I jumped up and left, Mahad was probably the first person to be nice to me-apart from Malik and Ryou-it was a nice feeling to have.

* * *

I walked around, still with nothing to do. I scratched my bandage and hissed a little in annoyance, it was starting to itch like mad, driving me crazy.

'Heba'.

I stopped when I heard the recognisable voice, the deep calming, soothing, yet forceful voice. I turned my head to see Atemu sitting on the edge of the pond.

'I thought it was you' He said, I just stood there gawping, the man I didn't want to see.

He gestured me to come closer, and not one to disobey I walked slowly over, giving a small whimper as I did. He stood up as I walked over, so he stood higher then me.

'What happened to you?' He asked.

I looked down at my bandaged wrist and hid it behind my back.

'N-Nothing my pharaoh' I replied 'S-Snake bite'.

'Snake bite? Have you seen Mahad about it?'

I nodded my head and he gave a sigh 'Good. I didn't want to think…'

He looked at me and I looked at him, we just seemed to be locked with each other. But then he turned away and started walking away, like nothing happened.

'Umm…p-pharaoh' Atemu stopped and turned back to me 'I-I was just…w-why did you not punish me…from before?'

Atemu looked at me the same way, I hung my head and looked down at my shuffling feet, perhaps it was a bad idea to ask.

'I didn't want to lose a new slave' Atemu explained 'Bakura would be unhappy about going out and getting a new one as well'.

I nodded my head, though it didn't make much sense to me, I didn't want to question anything he said to get into even more trouble. Atemu walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, making me surprised a little by how forceful he was.

'If it gets worse' He said, indicating to my wrist 'You go straight to Mahad'.

'Y-Yes, I-I will'.

Atemu let go of my wrist 'Have you told anyone?'

'Uhh…only the queens, Mana and Mahad know I've been bitten'.

'I don't mean about your bite'.

'Oh' I hung my head and played with my tunic 'N-No my pharaoh. I haven't told a soul'.

'Good. Don't tell anyone else'.

I nodded my head and he walked past me, and then left me on my own. I held my wrist with a slight pink colour in my face, was he actually worried about me? Twice he had asked me about my bite, it seemed an absurd idea, but that's what it seemed like. But why me?

It seemed that things were only getting stranger for me.

****************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'Well, I think Mahad will be back very soon'.

Diao: 'So you fit Atemu in then'.

Me: 'Yeah, next chapter, he'll be written all over it'.

Diao: 'I bet he would'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Babysitting Kyky

Me: 'It's funny how you never notice how far we get through a story'.

Diao: 'Yeah, probably by next week we will have it finished by then'.

Me: 'Heh, yeah, probably'.

Chapter 6-Babysitting Kyky

I was walking down the corridor with Malik by my side, he was chatting away about several things that consisted of where Ryou had disappeared to, how tired he was-despite it being morning-and other random things. I had my head somewhere else, only partially listening to Malik and nodding when needed.

I was broken out of my thoughts as something landed on my head. I looked up to see a small monkey's face looking back at me.

'You'.

I turned around to meet Atemu's sister, she was staring right at me, so it was me she wanted.

'Y-Yes?' I asked.

'Seeing as you're so good with animals I want you to look after Kyky for me today'.

'Kyky?' I looked at the Patas monkey that had moved to my shoulder and was looking around.

'I'm very busy, and I don't want to find out you've been neglecting him'.

'I-I won't'.

I gave a quick bow and she walked off, I looked at Kyky who was picking at my clothes and oblivious that his owner had left him. Malik sniggered at me.

'Good luck Heba' He walked away as well and left me on my own with the monkey.

* * *

I walked out into the grounds, still with Kyky on my shoulder. I sighed and looked to Kyky who looked back at me.

'Well…what do monkeys do Kyky?' I asked, but Kyky looked away so I sighed again 'Look at me, I'm talking to a monkey. I must've lost my mind'.

Kyky made some squeaking noises and jumped off of my shoulder and ran to another person, he bent down and fed Kyky something.

'Not being naughty are you Kyky?' Atemu asked as he stroked Kyky.

I blushed slightly and bowed as Atemu stood up with Kyky on his arm. He walked over to me and cupped my chin, making me look up at him.

'So you have Kyky for today' Atemu chuckled.

'Y-Yes pharaoh' I stuttered.

Atemu chuckled and handed back Kyky to me again so he sat on my shoulder.

'Teana must be busy with something' Atemu muttered.

'Teana? She's your sister right?'

Atemu looked at me 'Yes. She is'.

'I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-'

Then Atemu put his hand over my mouth and stared at me, I started to panic, I must've really upset him. But to my surprise, he smiled slightly.

'To be quite honest, I don't give a damn what you call her' Atemu reassured as he took his hand back 'I'm the only person here, and I don't care'.

I smiled sheepishly 'O-Okay'.

Atemu looked towards Kyky and took him off my shoulders so he sat in his hands, looking back at me.

'I have some tips on how to make Kyky behave' Atemu suggested 'Do you want to know them?'

I nodded my head, so I followed Atemu out round to the gardens.

* * *

We walked around the gardens, I looked at the fine statues and the beautiful fountains that were scattered around the gardens, Atemu still had Kyky in his arms, and holding him tightly as he was struggling in his arms. He obviously knew where we was going, I just hoped it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

We soon came to a pen, Kyky was really trying to get out of Atemu's arms, but he still held onto him. Atemu turned to me.

'See, even if we stand this far away from it he goes crazy' Atemu chuckled.

I looked at him and carefully walked over to the pen, I climbed a little on the fence and peered in.

I jumped back when there was a snap and a low hiss from a crocodile, Atemu chuckled slightly as I looked to him and caught my breath back.

'Scary, isn't it?' Atemu joked.

'Well…it did scare me' I said.

Kyky jumped back to me and clung tightly to me, cuddling into my chest just as frightened as I was. Atemu started to walk away, so I quickly followed after him, looking back when I heard some of the crocodiles fighting with each other.

'W-Why do you keep them?' I asked.

'Religious reasons' Atemu replied, he looked towards me 'Don't worry. They can't get out, they're very well secured in that pen'.

'R-Right'.

Atemu chuckled and ruffled my hair, we walked back to the grounds. Kyky had calmed down and was back to holding onto my shoulder and looking around, Atemu turned to me.

'Heba, wait by the pond' Atemu ordered, and then he hurried off.

I looked at Kyky slightly confused, but I couldn't argue back against orders. I walked over to the large pond and sat down on the wall of it, Kyky jumped off me and was playing along the wall, often dipping his hand in the water and drinking what he had left. It was actually quite fascinating watching him, much more satisfying then doing anything else.

Atemu came back quite quickly with a small bag in his hand, when he got close enough with me he threw it at me and I managed to catch it, whatever was in it Kyky liked it as he tried to take the bag from me. I opened it and looked inside, there was small pieces of fruit, obviously something Kyky must've liked.

Atemu sat next to me 'I thought you might like it if you fed him so he wouldn't bite you'.

'Okay' I took out a piece and turned to Kyky who was ready to grab it 'Here you go'.

Kyky took it out of my hands and quickly ate it, I watched him eat for a little while before turning to Atemu.

'I would've thought you would have something important to do' I said to Atemu.

'Like what?' Atemu asked amused.

I shrugged my shoulders 'Whatever pharaohs do'.

Atemu chuckled 'I think I'm going to like you a lot Heba'.

I smiled back and handed Kyky another piece of fruit. I never thought it would be so easy to be on the good side of the pharaoh, but then again, how many people tried?

'You lived in the city before didn't you Heba?' Atemu asked.

'Yes' I answered 'A jewellers son'.

'What was it like? Being in the city?'

'Not as eventful as it has been here' I chuckled and looked back into the water 'Most of my time I had to go out and help my father and my brother collect raw gems so my father could fashion them into nice jewellery'.

'Didn't you learn how to do it?'

I shook my head 'My older brother learnt it, so he could take over, and the same with his son. I was supposed to move out on my own and do my own things but…I was never good at handy work. So I ended up living with my brother in hope I could be of some help or something. I ended up getting in the way'.

Atemu chuckled and looked up at the sky 'Must've had a big family'.

'He had two sets of twins'.

Atemu laughed and ruffled his hair 'Nice. What else is different here then your old home?'

I sat and thought 'People are actually nicer here'.

Atemu chuckled 'What do you mean?'

'Back home, everyone either ignored me or said what a failure I was' I explained 'But as soon as I got here, people have been nice to me. Bakura for bringing me here, Ryou and Malik for looking after me and caring for me, Mahad for the same reasons, Mana for being friendly and keeping me company. And you' I turned to look at Atemu and smiled 'You've been very nice for a pharaoh'.

Atemu smiled back at me 'It's very rare for people to see me in a nice mood, but you' Atemu put his hand on my shoulder 'You put me in a good mood. I think we'll get along very well'.

I blushed slightly and looked back to Kyky, handing him another piece of fruit.

'Ah, there you are'.

We looked up to see Mahad walking over to us, when he stopped in front of us he bowed to Atemu who bowed his head to Mahad.

'Something you wanted Mahad?' Atemu asked.

'Yes. You' He turned to me and I looked up at him.

'Me?' I repeated 'What for?'

'What else?' He pointed to my wrist that he had bandaged the previous day.

'Oh. Right'.

Mahad knelt in front of me and took my wrist, unwrapping it, he gave me the old cloth and checked on my bite marks. Kyky took the cloth from me and started to play with it, which I had to giggle at.

'It looks fine to me' Mahad said as he took the bandage back from Kyky 'Meaning, you'll be fine'.

I smiled as he wrapped my wrist again.

'Well that's good' Atemu said, I looked up at him and he smiled 'At least you won't die'.

'No. I guess not' I said sheepishly.

Mahad tied a knot in the bandage and stood up, he looked between me and Atemu and a smirk came across his face.

'What are you two doing anyway?' Mahad asked.

'Talking' Atemu answered in a sternly voice 'Heba was telling me what it was like back in his old home'.

'Ah, the jewellery shop. Correct?' I nodded and he chuckled slightly 'And looking after Kyky then right?'

'Oh yes' I looked at Kyky and then back to Mahad 'Teana-I mean, Queen Teana asked me while she was doing something important'.

'I bet she did' Mahad still smirked and faced Atemu 'Actually, I've just finished talking to her Atemu, you might want to talk to her very soon'.

Atemu scowled at him 'Right'.

'But I have better things to do, so, I'll leave you two alone'.

Mahad quickly turned to me and gave me a quick wink before leaving, I was left confusing but I didn't dwell on much of it, perhaps it was something Mahad was known for-though teasing didn't seem to suit his image well.

I turned to Atemu, but he looked down at his feet.

'A-Aren't you going to see Teana?' I asked.

'Hmm?' Atemu looked up at me.

'Mahad said you should talk to Teana. Must be something important'.

Atemu smiled at me 'Later. I don't feel like talking to her now'.

'Oh…okay'.

Atemu looked back down at his feet and started kicking the sand by him.

'I-Is it about…your children?'

Atemu turned to me so I hid my face, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it, perhaps it wasn't too late to say sorry.

'Maybe' Atemu muttered.

I looked up at him and he kept his gaze to the sands, Kyky took the bag from me but I didn't really care by now, I needed to cheer Atemu up again.

'You know, my father, when me and my brother and sister were kids, we used to run around and cause trouble. And as we grew up, he always used to tell us how naughty we were'.

Atemu smiled slightly 'Your father must've really hated you all then'.

I shrugged my shoulders 'I think he preferred my older brother out of us all'.

'How lucky of him to have a favourite child'.

I looked at Atemu, he was still upset, perhaps it was a bad idea to ask in the first place. I should just have shut my mouth and let things rest, but like usual, I made things worse so I had to do something to make it better.

'They told me, I shouldn't hold onto the sadness' Atemu said quietly 'That there was always a next time. But it still never worked, everyone was always going on about next time, next time. Even Teana. Sometimes I wish they would just shut up and leave me alone'.

'People can be annoying at the wrong time' I sighed and held my hands together 'I was very sad when my parents died, everyone was telling me I should just ignore it and carry on, but you can't really'.

Atemu looked at me 'How do you cope?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'It's not something I really think about a lot. It's just goes over time'.

'Time. Everything goes in time doesn't it?'

I scooted a little closer to Atemu and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked to me and I smiled reassuringly at him.

'I know it's hard and stuff, but…it'll go away, I know it will. I'm just sorry you have to go through it'.

Atemu smiled and put his hand on top of mine 'You are the first person to ever say sorry to me' He intertwined his fingers with mine 'Thank you Heba'.

I blushed slightly as I felt the soft skin on Atemu's hand, but I quite liked it.

Kyky made some squeaking noises and ran off across the sands, we looked up to see Teana bending down to pick up Kyky and set him on her shoulder, she looked at Atemu then me but glared at me. I let go of Atemu's hand and moved away slightly, it was the only reason she would glare at me, being too close to her husband-and her brother for that matter.

'Atemu' She walked over to him and smiled 'I insist we talk privately'.

Atemu sighed and stood up, but he turned to me 'It was nice talking to you Heba'.

I nodded my head and bowed slightly to them. Teana held one of Atemu's hands and they walked away, talking about trivial things it seemed. I sighed and stood up, going to help Malik if he needed it. It seemed I was no longer wanted.

****************************End of chapter 6******************************

Me: 'Yep. Some interesting things have happened'.

Diao: 'How many?'

Me: Counting 'About…four, but only three are important. No, two is important, one is moderately important as it comes back way later on and the other one, meh, it's just mentioned. Lets make a game!'

Diao: 'I knew you would say that'.

Me: 'Who can count the three important things that are in the chapter. Most of them are kind not obvious, but that's me and they could be really obvious I wouldn't know'.

Diao: 'You know, no one will do it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Secret love

Me: 'Things seem to get a little…hmm…interesting. Yeah…maybe'.

Diao: 'You don't even know, do you?'

Me: 'I do. I just like to act suspicious'.

Diao: 'Yeah, right'.

Chapter 7-Secret love

Me and Malik were in the laundry room, once more cleaning clothes. But there was one problem.

'Where is Ryou?' Malik questioned, getting annoyed 'He said he wouldn't be too long!'

'P-Perhaps he got held up' I suggested.

'If it's with Queen Teana, I won't help him. He's on his own to deal with her hormones'.

I looked up 'What do you mean?'

'Haven't you heard?' I shook my head 'Queen Teana is pregnant'.

'She is?'

'Yeah. And everyone is praying this time'.

I kept my head low and washed some clothes. Probably what Teana was so busy with, and what she wanted to talk to Atemu about desperately, she wanted to break the news to him.

I stopped washing. Atemu was upset about the other deaths, and now Teana was pregnant, he was probably going to be under a lot of stress. I just hoped he would be okay with all of this.

Malik sighed and threw down some clothes 'Where is Ryou?'

'I-I can go look for him' I suggested, I put the clothes down and stood up 'And I won't take too long'.

'You'd better not, or I'll kill you both'.

I gave a nervous laugh and left the laundry room in search for Ryou.

* * *

I headed back to the kitchens. I figured that, as it was the last place I saw Ryou, he might still be there. I opened the door.

'Ryou, are you-?'

I looked at Ryou, and I half froze where I was. He stood in a tight embrace with Bakura, his own arms around his neck, and their lips had just parted. Bakura glared at me as they both separated from each other.

'I-I'm sorry' I apologised, I was about to shut the door but Bakura pulled it out of my hands and left, rather angrily. I looked back at Ryou, he hid his face and was blushing heavily 'Umm…M-Malik is wondering where you are…'

'I'll be there in a minute' Ryou answered.

I nodded and left him on his own. There was something I had to think through, that being Ryou and Bakura were secret lovers. Even I knew that being with someone like Bakura wasn't looked upon, if anyone else knew, Ryou would be in trouble.

'Heba!'

I stopped and turned as Ryou ran up to me, he grabbed my hand.

'Please don't tell!' He begged 'We'll both be in great trouble, and we're aren't harming anyone! Please Heba!'

'I-I won't tell' I reassured 'Not on a friend'.

'Thank you Heba. Thank you so much!'

Ryou then hugged me tightly from gratitude, I managed to hug him back, but I was more concerned about running out of air. Ryou let go of me and we walked back down to the laundry room.

'How…long has it been going on?' I asked.

Ryou blushed to a pink colour 'A-A while'.

'If you knew you'd get in trouble…why'd you do it?'

'Why else?' Ryou looked at me and smiled 'Because I love him. He's just…misunderstood quite a lot. He's really nice if you get to know him'.

I tried to smile back, imaging Bakura nice was impossible-and very scary-but seeing Ryou so happy, it was hard for me to break them up anyway. I just hoped no one else knew, and I hoped I wouldn't get into trouble as well.

* * *

The next day, I wish it never came. Not because it was a bad day or anything, but first thing for the morning, I would have to see Bakura so he could give me my duties. And the glare he gave me the previous day wasn't very friendly, and he looked like the type of guy who could easily kill me in minutes.

I stood next to Ryou as he walked down the line, I figured being next to Ryou might make him change his mind to not hurt me. At least I hoped so.

Bakura stood in front of us, giving us both looks, I tried not to stare up at him as I felt his eyes pressing on me.

'Ryou, Heba, you can both work in the kitchens for today' Bakura ordered, and then he carried on.

I sighed mentally, I wouldn't have to leave as much, so I wouldn't run into Bakura-hopefully at least.

* * *

Me and Ryou were sorting out the foods in the kitchen, I had to deal with meat like the poultry and fish while Ryou made sure the fruit was still edible.

'Oh Heba' I turned to Ryou 'We need some more beer, can you get some?'

'Sure'.

I put some meat aside and I headed out, walking down the corridors, I was making sure with every corner I took to check it in case I found Bakura. But no such thing.

"Perhaps the reason I never bumped into Bakura was because he was with Ryou most of the time" I thought "I don't want to know what they actually got up to".

I shook my head, trying to rid the image of them being intimate and where they would've spent times together, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to face the kitchens again.

Then out of nowhere someone grabbed my arm and forced me up against the wall, I was about to scream, but Bakura held my face so I kept my tongue still.

'You listen to this once only' Bakura growled 'If you so much utter a word about me and Ryou to anyone, and I will slit your throat. Understood?'

I nodded my head, it wasn't like I was going to disobey someone who had me pinned against a wall.

'Good. Because if anyone hurt Ryou I would kill them'.

'I-I wouldn't hurt him' I whispered 'H-He's my friend'.

'Bakura!'

We both looked up to see Atemu walking towards us, the last person I wanted to see. Bakura let go of me roughly so I stood alone, Atemu looked between me and Bakura.

'What's going on?' Atemu asked.

'Nothing my pharaoh' Bakura reassured 'This slave was causing a little trouble earlier, so I was making sure he knew his place'.

Atemu turned to look at me 'Is this true?'

I looked at him, then to Bakura who gave me a stern glare. I nodded my head, even though it wasn't true.

'Y-Yes' I replied.

Atemu looked at me before turning to Bakura, giving him a stern look as well.

'Even so I don't approve of you assaulting as a punishment' Atemu scolded 'Don't let me catch you doing it again'.

'You won't my pharaoh'.

Bakura gave a bow and quickly left us on our own, I caught my breath back from the suddenness of it all, and tried to not look Atemu in the eye.

'Heba-'

'I have to get some beer' I interjected, I bowed and hurried off. A little too close to comfort for me.

* * *

I got back to the kitchens with a jug of beer, I didn't tell Ryou about Bakura's threat. Telling him might cause an argument and a whole lot of trouble if someone figured out, so it seemed I was keeping quiet towards another person.

The door opened and we both looked up to see Atemu at the door, I didn't need to guess what he was doing here.

'Heba, can we have a word?' Atemu asked.

I nodded my head and I walked out with Atemu by my side. We walked out into the palace grounds.

'Is there something you wanted pharaoh?' I asked.

'What was Bakura really doing?' Atemu questioned 'Was he threatening you?'

I looked away and kept my look to the sands, Atemu sighed.

'Fine. I'll do something about him'.

'No!' I turned to him 'It really was nothing! Please don't hurt him!'

'Hurt him? Why would I do that?'

I covered my mouth and turned the other way, I had said too much already, and now I was going to have to tell Atemu. Something I promised I wouldn't.

'Heba?' I looked over my shoulder 'Something wrong?'

'N-No. No. I just…nothing is wrong. Please don't tell Bakura'.

'Okay. I won't. If you really don't want to'.

I exhaled loudly and caught my breath back, my heart had stopped beating for a few seconds, but now it was back to normal.

I looked up at Atemu, he was still staring at me.

'A-Anything else?'

'No, not really'.

'Then…I can go?'

'No'.

Atemu walked around, so seeing as he said I couldn't go, I opted to following him.

'W-Why can't I go?' I asked.

'I feel like talking to you' Atemu looked at me 'Is that alright?'

'I suppose'.

We walked in silence though, I often kicked the sand just to make shapes in the sand to pass the boredom.

'I…heard about Teana' I said quietly, I looked up at Atemu but he made no change 'How do you feel about it?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Hardly remember being with her'.

'That's…not what I meant'.

'I know what you meant. I don't really try to think about it much, it'll only hurt more'.

'Yeah…I guess so…do you know if it's a boy or a girl?'

'The priests predicted a son' Atemu answered.

I smiled 'Well that's good'.

'But they don't know if he'll survive or not'.

I lost my smile 'That's not so good'.

Atemu sighed 'I know you're trying to help Heba. But…I'm not hoping it will survive, I'll try not to get attached'.

I sighed myself and looked around, trying to find something to distract myself from that subject, but it seemed fate wasn't being nice to me.

'Heba…have you ever loved anyone?' Atemu asked.

I shook my head 'Everyone took looks as the important thing, and unfortunately I wasn't one to get anyone's attention'.

Atemu looked at me 'No, you are quite plain'.

I hung my head 'I know. I wish I was much more handsome and stuff…but I'm not'.

'Hmm…I don't know. I think despite you looking plain, it suits you'.

I looked up at Atemu 'Suits me? What do you mean?'

Atemu smiled 'I don't think I could ever imagine you as tall or muscular or with dashing good looks, I like you just the way you are'.

'Oh' I blushed slightly 'T-Thank you pharaoh. W-What about you?'

'What about me?'

'You've got ten wives. Do you love any of them?'

Atemu looked away 'No. To be quite honest, they might be beautiful, but they sicken me'.

'T-That's not very nice pharaoh'.

'It's the truth though' Atemu sat down on the wall of the pond we was walking past 'Heba, can I ask something?'

'Sure'.

'Are we friends?'

I looked at Atemu confused 'Friends?'

'I've never made a friend before' Atemu explained 'So are we friends?'

I smiled 'Sure. We can be friends. Though, I'm not sure if a pharaoh should be friends with a slave like me'.

Atemu chuckled and took one of my hands 'I only want to make friends with people I like, and I like you'.

I blushed slightly 'W-Well we can be friends then. B-But I…I have things to do pharaoh. So Uhh…'

'I understand' Atemu let go of my hands and stood up 'I have things to do as well. Unfortunately with Teana'.

I giggled 'You can survive Atemu'.

Atemu chuckled and ruffled my hair 'Yeah. Lets hope so'.

I then gasped 'I'm sorry!'

'It's alright' Atemu laughed 'I can at least take a joke'.

'O-Okay' I quickly bowed 'Bye pharaoh'.

I left Atemu by the pond and headed back to the kitchens to help Ryou out, though he needed little help with anything in particular.

* * *

I laid in bed that night, everyone else had fallen asleep and I was the only one awake that night, I held my hand and put it close to my chest.

It was strange to been asked by the pharaoh to be friends. But the more I thought about it, the more he had changed. The first time I had met him, he was cold and distant, someone I wouldn't want to be with. And now, he was smiling with me and he was opening up some of the wounds. My brother told me about stories about people who were life changing, but I couldn't be one of those people, I was a nobody.

I pulled the covers over me and curled up for sleep.

"That's stupid" I thought "I can't do anything special, it must be coincidence".

_'Are we friends?'_

I blushed slightly, thinking back to Atemu gave me a funny feeling. I considered him a friend, but it was different from Malik and Ryou. I wondered if it was because he was a pharaoh and I was a slave, but even I knew-even if I didn't-that there was a much more deeper meaning.

*******************************End of chapter 7***************************

Me: 'Well, Ryou had a dirty secret, hohoho, dirty boy'.

Diao: 'Ugh. I sense something bad'.

Me: 'With Teana pregnant, something bad is bound to turn up'.

Agil: 'The baby will be okay, right?'

Me: '…Sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Punished

Me: 'I really couldn't resist'.

Diao: 'You're too addicted to bad things. I'm going to have to put you in isolation'.

Me: 'No!'

Chapter 8-Punished.

It soon became obvious that Teana was pregnant. It was hard to not know.

For the first few months Teana couldn't help but boast about her pregnancy, to everyone and anyone, she would walk around and say things like "I'm the one the pharaoh favours" and "My son will rule Egypt" and others similar. And as soon as she started getting bigger, she often had most of the slaves to treat her, and she would get very angry if she didn't get what she wanted.

But the person I had to feel sympathy for was Atemu. Teana would always be by his side, clinging to him like some sort of cloth. And I could tell by Atemu's behaviour that he did not like it. I really did feel sorry for him when the other slaves joked about it.

* * *

I walked down the corridor with some bottles of perfume in my hands. Eight months had passed and pretty soon Teana would give birth, everyone was both excited and worried. I wouldn't be surprised if this child would die as well.

"Must be hard for Atemu to get a blood heir" I thought, I sighed "He really doesn't like his sister".

I looked up when I heard a noise, Kyky ran passed me in the corridor, with jewellery in his hands.

'Kyky!' I put the bottles on the floor and chased after him. If it was one of the queens jewellery, then someone would get wrongfully accused of stealing.

Kyky slipped into a room, I poked my head inside. It was a bedroom, but no one was inside. I looked around and I saw Kyky picking out more jewellery from a jewellery box.

'Kyky!'

Kyky looked at and dropped the jewellery as I chased him again, he jumped out of the window and climbed through a tree. Knowing I couldn't go any further, I went back to the jewellery box and placed them back according to how they should've been set. I gasped, a necklace was still missing.

I looked underneath the table, the chairs, even the bed, but I couldn't find it. I then went to the balcony and looked for Kyky, he sat casually in the tree and in his hands the necklace.

'Kyky! Bring that back right now!' I ordered.

He looked at me then disappeared into the tree, dropping the necklace. I almost screamed, but the necklace hooked itself on a branch so I relaxed, I just had to get it before Kyky did again.

I got up on the wall of the balcony and managed to jump into the tree, I managed to climb through the tree and grab the necklace before coming back. I went back to the jewellery box and put the necklace back in.

But then the door opened and I turned to see Teana, probably one of the last people I wanted to see.

'Guards!' She screamed as loud as she could. Two guards rushed in and came to her side 'That slave is stealing my jewellery!'

My eyes widened as the guards hurried over to me and they both grabbed my arms. I struggled to break free but they were far too strong.

'No, it wasn't me! It was the monkey!' I explained as they lead me out 'I was only trying to help!'

* * *

They dragged me to the main room, Atemu was sat on the throne and looked surprised as they dragged me in. Teana walked over to Atemu and sat on the arm of his throne.

'Atemu, this slave was in my chambers stealing my jewellery' Teana explained.

'No I wasn't!' I interjected 'It was Kyky!' He was stealing them, and then he jumped into the tree and-!'

'Silence!' One of the guards growled and hit me on the back of my head.

'Atemu' Teana put her hand on Atemu's shoulder 'I say he should go to the prison, like the other one. We can't take a chance you know. Send him to the dungeons'.

'No!'

We all looked up at Atemu's sudden outburst. He looked at us each and sat back in his throne.

'No?' Teana questioned 'What do you suggest then?'

Atemu looked at her, then to me, I could see the pain in his eyes as he had a difficult choice to make. He gave one last look to Teana.

'Have…him whipped' Atemu ordered.

Teana sighed 'If it's your command Atemu. Take him away'.

The guards dragged me off, I looked over my shoulder to see my last glimpse of Atemu.

* * *

They took me down to the dungeons, I looked at the prisoners as we passed each of them, weak and frail looking, begging to be released and forgiven. They took me to a separate room where I couldn't see the prisoners, they bound my hands together and put a gag in my mouth. They turned me around so I faced the wall, and in a matter of seconds I felt the whip split across my back.

I tried screaming out for them to stop, but with the gag in my mouth it was only muffled. I felt cold tears roll down my face as my back was burning up with each hit.

* * *

When they finally let me go, I had to go to my room. Malik sat on his bed and watched me, I was laying on my bed crying my eyes our as my bare back stung like crazy. I was trying to keep my crying quiet as it was after hours and we were supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't hold my tears back for my life.

Ryou opened the door and shut it quietly behind him, he walked over to me and knelt by my side. He had a small pot with a thick oil in it.

'Heba' He whispered 'I got the oil' He sat by my side and dipped his fingers in it 'It might sting a little, but it will help. Trust me'.

Ryou spread the cold oil on my back. I fought back my screams to make Ryou stop, but I held onto my sheets tightly and gritted my teeth together as Ryou spread more and more over my back, letting more tears fall from my face and staining my sheets.

'It'll be okay Heba' Malik reassured 'I've gotten whipped many times. You get used to it'.

I nodded my head, but the idea of getting used to it seemed impossible.

* * *

The next day, they expected me to work. My back was still sore and carrying-even walking-was painful, but I didn't want to get whipped some more so I endured it.

I finished bringing the bottles of perfumes to their rightful places. I walked down the corridor, my back still stinging. I wanted to try and get rid of the pain, but I knew it would only make things worse.

'Heba' I looked up to see Atemu put his hand on my shoulder 'Are you okay?'

I nodded my head 'Yes pharaoh'.

Atemu looked at me as I turned away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor. He then pushed back the door to a room and shut it behind us both, I looked around remembering this was the room where he kept his dead children.

'P-Pharaoh, what are you-?'

He put two fingers on my lips to silence me and I stared up into his crimson eyes.

'I'm so sorry about what I had to do' Atemu apologised 'You can hate me all you desire, I'm just glad you weren't sent to the prisons. I might've not seen you for a very long time'.

'I don't hate you pharaoh' I reassured 'You did what you had to, I don't blame you for that'.

Atemu smiled 'Thank you Heba'.

Atemu let the hand around my arm creep round my back, as soon as he touched where a whip mark was I hissed and moved away.

'Pharaoh, it still hurts' I said.

'Sorry' Atemu took his hand back and looked away 'It's just…it's still unbelievable to me'.

I put my hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly at him.

'It's okay. Malik told me that it usually takes a week or two for the pain to go away. And a month for the scars to disappear'.

'That doesn't sound reassuring'.

I chuckled 'Well, it's better then being in pain for the rest of your life. Right?'

'Depends what pain you talk about'.

I looked away and tried to think of something else to talk about. Atemu put his head on my shoulder, I looked at him but he didn't seem to mind.

'Pharaoh?'

'I'm sorry Heba' Atemu apologised 'So sorry'.

I put my hand on the back of his neck, stroking it slightly.

'Could we sit down?' I asked 'It's getting quite painful'.

'Of course' Atemu muttered.

We both gently fell to the floor so we sat on our knees. Atemu kept his head on my shoulder, it looked like he wasn't going to move for a while. I sat by him and stroked his back as we talked about other things, I tried to keep the subject away from what had happened, but every so often in moments of silence Atemu would whisper an apology to me, so I told him everything would be alright.

We stayed there for a while, I just tried to comfort Atemu, though I wasn't sure from what. The thought that I got hurt, or the knowing that things would change rather suddenly soon.

******************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'Hmm…things seem to be getting a little…tense and cuddly eh?'

Diao: 'I think I know what you're planning for the next chapter'.

Me: 'Oh yes. Wait…is it…what I'm thinking?'

Diao: 'I think so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Drunken nights

Me: 'Now, first of all, I'm not addicted'.

Diao: 'But you are! That's why you're writing it!'

Me: 'Simple explanation. Uhh…this part was really replying over and over in my head and I had to write it to get rid of it'.

Diao: 'Yeah, right'.

Chapter 9-Drunken nights

A month later and Teana gave birth. It was hard not to know.

It was really late at night, and everyone was rushing around, asking for Mahad. Malik and Ryou were awake and sat up on their beds as they couldn't sleep, I was trying my best to sleep and ignore it all. But the painful screams were hard not to ignore, and it went on all through the night.

* * *

The next morning, it was still.

It scared me a little but I headed to the kitchens for some breakfast. I sat between Malik and Ryou as we ate the leftovers as breakfast, they were silent as well and not one person talked. I feared for the worst, but I had to be sure.

'Does…Does anyone know what happened?' I asked.

All eyes set on me and I felt a shiver go down my back. Malik leaned close to me and whispered the answer in my ear.

It had became seven children for the pharaoh. Seven dead children.

Now I knew why everyone was so subdued, and I joined with them, not for the loss of an heir but for Atemu. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling, even though he said to me he wasn't going to get emotional over the child in case it did die, I imagined he was feeling some sort of sorrow for the death. Even I would be sad if a child of mine was to die.

* * *

I walked down the corridor with a large collection of clothes, getting heavy in my arms.

'Heba!'

I stopped and turned around as Mana skipped to me.

'Oh Mana' I lifted the clothes into my arms again as they started to slip out of them.

'Here, let me help' Mana took some of the clothes and folded them over her arms, lifting the weight off of my bundle.

'Thanks. Was there something you wanted?' I asked as we started walking.

'Where are you going?' Mana asked.

'To the laundry room'.

'Oh. Have you seen Atemu?'

'No. Why?'

'He's seems to be hiding somewhere. I thought you might know where he is'.

'Why would I know?'

'Because you're always spending time with him. You're inseparable'.

'Oh' I blushed slightly and looked away 'I wouldn't say that'.

'But you are. You two are like so close'.

'We're just friends' I looked out into the grounds of the palace 'He just likes talking to me and stuff'.

'Hmm…Atemu has been rather a lone figure. Oh well, I'm sure if you find him, you can tell him about Teana'.

'What about Teana?' I questioned.

'Oh, she's locked herself in her room and wants Atemu'.

'Why has she done that?'

Mana shrugged her shoulders 'Come on Heba, race you to the laundry room!'

Mana ran off ahead and I closely followed her as we ran to the laundry room.

* * *

I was awoken again late that night. I sat up in my bed, Ryou and Malik were still asleep, or very good at pretending. There was lights going past under the door and men asking where Atemu was.

It was really serious, Atemu was really missing and they needed to find him.

I slipped out of my bed and walked quietly to the door, I may not be the best person in the world to cheer him up, but I could only try.

I opened the door when the light disappeared, there was no one in the corridors so I shut the door behind myself and went looking around for Atemu.

* * *

I had looked around for a while, dodging guards and other people looking for Atemu. I soon came to the palace grounds, I poked my head round the wall and looked around.

Atemu sat on the edge of the pond in the dark, his head hung and his eyes barely open, and in his hand was a jug of beer. It wasn't hard for me to guess Atemu was drunk, and I knew only one reason why he would be.

'Whoever you are, I know you're there' I ducked slightly back when Atemu spoke 'I can see your shadow'.

I looked at the wall to see my shadow cast on the wall from the torches, I couldn't pretend I wasn't there when he knew I was. I stepped aside and stood so Atemu could see me.

'Heba?' He asked unsure.

'Yes, my pharaoh' I answered.

'Good, I was hoping someone like you would find me' Atemu patted the wall next to him 'Sit with me'.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the pond wall. He picked up the jug of beer and waved it in front of me.

'Drink?' Atemu asked.

'No thank you'.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders and drank some more of it.

'Do you think it's a good idea to drink so much pharaoh?' I questioned.

'I'm thirsty, I want to rid my feelings' Atemu turned to look at me and smiled 'I think it's a brilliant idea'.

'Yeah you would think that' I reached over and took the jug 'You won't be drinking anymore tonight'.

'Heba, don't do this'.

'It's for your own good'.

'I'm pharaoh, and I command you to give me back the beer'.

'And I had to live with my father from birth and I know when too much is too much'.

Atemu muttered some things but looked away, I placed the beer on my other side so I knew Atemu couldn't reach it so easily.

'Everyone has been worried about you' I said 'It's not good when you just disappear'.

'I wanted to be alone' Atemu explained 'Is that too much to ask for?'

'No, of course not. But when you disappear for the day-'

'They only want to say how much of a disappointment it was and that next time it would be different, they can feel it'.

'They're only trying to help'.

'Well they can mind their business. I don't need them, I don't need anyone'.

'Anyone pharaoh?'

'Well…maybe one or two people, but you get the idea'.

'I think so'.

Atemu sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I just wish…people would shut up at times. I just wish that they could actually have feelings and that they can say sorry like real people, like you'.

'Me?'

'Yeah. Like they have hearts. Like you'.

'I'm sure they don't mean to sound heartless pharaoh. They probably think that you have heard the same things before, perhaps it's just their way of cheering you up'.

Atemu chuckled 'Well they aren't doing a good job of it'.

'Well…what would make you feel better?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'A hug…maybe'.

Atemu looked at me from the corner of his eye, I couldn't help but smile slightly.

'Come here'.

I put my arms around Atemu and pulled him close so he rested his head on my shoulder and hugged him tightly, Atemu put his arms around me and I flinched away.

'Oh sorry' Atemu sat up 'I whipped you'.

'Well, you didn't do it personally' I reassured.

'No but I ordered it. Because I'm the worst'.

'Because you had no other choice' I held his hand 'I already said I didn't blame you, so don't bring this back up, alright?'

'Sure. If you say so Heba. Hmm…Heba' Atemu looked up 'Means game…hmm…'

I rolled my eyes, instant memories of my father being drunk were much like how Atemu acted. Random conversations, drowning out memories, regretting things. It was like being a child all over again.

'Heba' He turned to me and fought to keep his eyes open 'If I were to die-which I'm sure someone will murder me soon-and I don't have a son, who do you think will get the throne?'

'Well…Uhh…' I looked up at him 'The queens?'

'Exactly. Could you imagine those women ruling? They'll be more concerned about what they wore then waging wars'.

'Well pharaoh. Have you thought about naming an heir in a will?'

'Hmm…never thought who could do it. Seth is good, but cold, he couldn't pull it off'.

'Well, if you're so sure someone will murder you, you'd better make a will soon'.

He turned to me and grinned, making me confused 'Heba, how would you like the throne?'

'What?'

'Sure. You can take over for me and you can do what you wish, even marry those hags if it pleases you…'

'But, I'm just a slave, I wouldn't know anything about ruling a city'.

'Sure, you'd be great'

'You truly are drunk'.

Atemu laughed and patted my hand 'I really like you Heba. I can talk to you'.

'That's good' I said as I held Atemu up as he began to tip 'Perhaps you should sleep off the alcohol'.

'No. No, no, no. I plan on finishing the beer'.

Atemu tried to reach for it but I pushed it out of his reach so he couldn't get it, so ended up leaning on me.

'Heba…why is all of this happening?' Atemu asked 'Do the gods hate me so much?'

'I don't know pharaoh' I replied 'But perhaps…that it isn't as bad as it seems'.

Atemu looked at me 'What do you mean?'

'Well, my siblings told me, that even if bad stuff happens, there might be a new beginning of good things shortly on the way'.

Atemu stared at the sand 'New beginnings?'

'I think they meant, that even though it might seem that a lot of bed things might happen to you, that something good will happen. You just have to hang in there'.

Atemu nodded his head 'New beginnings'.

'That's right'.

'I like that' Atemu turned to me and smiled 'I like it a lot'.

Atemu put a hand on my cheek-causing me to blush-and he held my waist, he leaned closer, my eyes widened when I realised what he was going to do. I jumped out of his embrace and stood well away.

'P-Pharaoh…w-what are you-?'

I stared at Atemu as he stared back at me, he had no expression on his face, just eyes for me. I broke into a run and headed back to my room, I didn't hear Atemu call me back, so I just carried on.

As soon as I got to my room, I quietly let myself in and went back to bed, pulling the covers over myself. My face was burning crimson by now as I had a million thoughts running through my head.

He was going to kiss me, truly Atemu was going to kiss me. And it wasn't the alcohol's doing, he knew fully well what he was going to do. I pulled the covers closer around me. But then did that mean he had feelings for me? I was just a slave to him, there was no way I could compete with any royal figures or anything, so why did he choose me? I wasn't attractive or smart or even amazing, I was just a slave.

I turned over and wrapped the covers around me.

"Atemu…why did you make things confusing?"

***************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Ooohhh, no one saw that coming did they?'

Diao: 'Is that your catchphrase now?'

Me: 'Most likely. But, Heba don't like, so how will this play out I wonder. It's all so good right?'

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Love and problems

Me: 'Well, what could happen now I wonder?'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Diao knows. Hehehe'.

Chapter 10-Love and problems

The next morning, everyone was sat in the kitchens eating breakfast again. I was sat between Malik and Ryou as they talked between themselves, I was still thinking over about last night.

I never thought Atemu had feelings for me. It didn't seem like it, or perhaps I had been ignoring it all this time, I was only trying to be friendly. Atemu was such a troubled person, I thought if I talked with him and be nice, he would be more open about things. I guess he was a lot more open about things then I could imagine. But now I faced with a troublesome and serious question; Did I feel the same way? Atemu was a friend, I considered that much about him, but I always knew it was different from Ryou and Malik.

I was so confused.

'Malik!'

Malik groaned as Mana wrapped her arms around Malik's neck and nuzzled the side of his head.

'Mana' Malik growled 'Get off me'.

'Oh, but you're so soft and so huggable' Mana pouted.

Ryou broke into a snigger and covered it with his hand, but Malik had seen him and shot a glare at him, I too smiled slightly but managed to hold back any form of laughter.

'Oh!' Mana reached over and picked a peach up and bit into it 'Tasty'.

'You don't usually hang around here Mana' Ryou said 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Oh yeah' She bit into the peach again and turned to face me 'Heba, Atemu wants to see you'.

I blushed slightly as everyone looked at me, even Malik and Ryou.

'W-What for?' I asked, pretending I didn't know the real reason.

Mana shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know. He just wants to see you as soon as you finished your breakfast'.

'W-Where shall I meet him?'

'In the pharaoh room'.

There were a few whispers across the room, I looked around-feeling slightly embarrassed-I ended up hanging my head so I wouldn't have to look at them all, I poked at my food but my appetite had faded away.

'Wow this is good' Mana said 'Can I have breakfast with you guys more often?'

'No' Malik answered.

* * *

After I managed to finish my breakfast I walked down the corridors to where I remembered the pharaohs room was. A few possible thoughts were running through my mind.

The first, perhaps Atemu wanted to apologise to me in person. He was drunk, so maybe he didn't mean what he was doing, my father did unpredictable things so maybe Atemu did just that.

The second was, maybe Atemu was going to pretend nothing had happened. I know I was. He might've just wanted my advice on something, or a talk like we had done before.

The third was something I didn't want to think about. That Atemu might confess feelings I didn't want him to have. He was the pharaoh and I was a slave, I wasn't sure if it was allowed or not, but even so Atemu should be thinking more about the kingdom and other important stuff, not a weak slave he sees a lot.

I reached the gold coloured doors, I took a deep breath and knocked on them.

'Who is it?' I heard Atemu ask.

'I-It's me' I stuttered 'H-Heba'.

'Come in'.

I took another deep breath, preparing myself for whatever Atemu was going to do, and I pushed back one of the large doors.

The pharaoh's room looked very similar to the woman's harem. It was large, and there was several tables filled with various things: statuettes of gods, bottles, herbs and other things I wasn't sure what they were of. It seemed very sealed, the windows were very small and high up so no one could climb through them easily and it was very plain.

Atemu sat in the middle of the room, he was laid out on a couch. He looked over to me and smiled.

'Glad you came Heba' Atemu said.

'W-Was there something you wanted pharaoh?' I asked.

'Hmm…I wanted to change a few things'.

'Oh? W-What kind of things?'

Atemu stood up from the couch and walked over to me, I blushed slightly as he stood in front of me. He held my left hand and held my face with his other hand.

'First of all, I want you to stop calling me pharaoh' Atemu ordered 'Call me Atemu'.

'A-Are you sure?'

'Of course'.

'O-Okay then…Atemu'.

Atemu smiled softly at me 'That sounds a lot better'.

Atemu leaned closer to me and I jumped back before he had the chance to kiss me again.

'W-Was there a-anything else?' I asked flustered.

Atemu smirked and went back to laying down on his couch.

'I'm busy today so I want you as a personal slave' Atemu explained 'Is that alright with you?'

'Uhh…I-I guess so. What do I have to do?'

'You'll follow me around and take only orders from me. Sound good?'

'I guess so'.

"I should've seen something like this coming" I thought.

'S-So, what is it you're doing today then?' I asked.

Atemu laid back 'I have some sword practice first thing, then I have some court cases and then some other stuff, Seth trailed off after that'.

'Okay. It doesn't sound too hard'.

Atemu turned to me 'Heba. Do you think it'll be a hot day?'

I raised an eyebrow 'It's hot all the time Atemu'.

Atemu chuckled 'I have sensitive skin, I can't go out into the sunlight if it's hotter then normal. What do you think?'

'Well…' I looked towards the window 'I guess it is…just a bit'.

'Heba, your first job. You see that green bottle over there?'

I looked to one of the tables, sure enough a thin green bottle sat on one of the tables.

'Go get it and come back'.

I walked over to the bottle and picked it up, I looked at it briefly, it didn't seem special in anyway. I walked back to Atemu's side.

'Inside is an oil that will protect me from the sun' Atemu explained, he then lifted his left arm 'Your job is to oil me'.

I looked at him, then the oil in my hands. He had this planned, but it wasn't like I could disagree anyway, I just wish it wouldn't happen.

I poured some oil onto my hand and spread it over Atemu's arm. Atemu smiled as I stroked the oil over his skin, I was blushing madly while I did it though. I moved to Atemu's other arm and coated that with oil, and when I had finished I put the lid back on the bottle.

'Heba. What are you doing?' I looked at Atemu confused 'You still have my chest to do'.

I looked at his bare chest then back to Atemu 'Really?'

'I can't go outside like this. I'll surely burn up'.

I couldn't really go against what he was ordering me, so I poured some oil on my hand again, I sat on the edge of the couch and started to spread oil over his chest while I blushed furiously. I couldn't believe he was making me do this, and he knew I couldn't go against his orders, I just hoped he wouldn't push his luck too far. I wasn't sure how far I could be pushed, but I didn't want to find out.

'Only problem with the oil, it makes me feel rather sticky' Atemu complained.

'Well, perhaps when you get out of the sun, you could take a bath and wash it off' I suggested.

'Hmm…maybe'.

I continued to spread it over his chest, until he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him as he looked back at me, he had the same plain expressionless face again, and I ended up blushing heavily again. I could feel Atemu's heartbeat under my hand, was he trying to show me something?

Atemu then leaned closer to me and I managed to pull my hand back and stand up before he could get a chance. Atemu chuckled and stood up.

'I suppose I should head over to the training grounds' Atemu said 'Can you get me my sword from my room and meet me there?'

'Sure'.

Atemu gave me one last smile before he left me on my own. I sighed when he left and put the oil back on the table, I had a very bad feeling about that day.

* * *

I met up with Atemu at the training grounds, I handed him his sword and sat down as I watched Atemu practice. I had to admit, he was pretty valiant. He was so graceful, and yet strong and powerful. I couldn't believe that Atemu was so skilled like that, then again he was the pharaoh, so he had probably learnt since he was a kid.

After he had finished with his sword training, we headed back to the palace so Atemu could hear his court cases. As soon as we got to the main room, he turned to me.

'Unfortunately you can't come in' Atemu explained 'You can wait for me somewhere else, okay?'

'Sure. I'll sit under the acacia tree and wait'.

Atemu stroked my cheek 'Good'.

I blushed slightly as Atemu left me standing there and entered the main room. I quickly walked back down the corridors and to the grounds, sitting myself underneath the acacia tree. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

I had waited for maybe two hours or more, and I was getting impatient. I looked for Atemu occasionally but he wasn't there.

"Perhaps I should go see if he's finished yet".

I pushed myself up and headed back to the palace, but as soon as I was about to walk into the corridor, I almost walked into Atemu himself.

'Oh Heba, sorry I didn't see you there' Atemu said.

'T-That's alright' I stuttered 'S-So what do you have to do now?'

Atemu smiled at me 'Nothing at all'.

Atemu walked closer to me so I had to step back so he wouldn't walk into me, I pressed myself against the wall as Atemu put his hands on either side of me. I blushed heavily and as he leaned closer to me, I turned my head away.

'A-Atemu…w-why do you keep…d-doing this?' I stuttered.

Atemu chuckled quietly 'You don't know?'

I shook my head, I felt Atemu's breath against my ear, making me blush even more and cringe slightly.

'It's because I love you' Atemu whispered 'And I want to love you as much as I can'.

I blushed heavily as Atemu moved away from my ear.

'A-Atemu-'

Then I was taken by surprise. Atemu pressed his lips against mine and caught me in a surprise kiss. My face was crimson colour as I just stood there and watched him kissing me, I was too overwhelmed by it all to actually force him off me.

After a few moments Atemu removed from my lips, I just stared at him shocked. He smiled and traced my lips with his finger.

'You have really soft lips' Atemu whispered.

'A-Atemu…I…we can't' I tried to explain, but my voice was rapidly losing it's sound.

Atemu chuckled and rested his forehead against mine, making me whimper slightly.

'I don't care. I want to be with you Heba, I want you to share my feelings, I want to be with you until I die'.

I couldn't say anything else after that. My throat sealed up and I could only blush and stare at Atemu.

He leaned close again, just mere inches from my lips again.

'And I won't stop kissing you until you do admit feelings for me' Atemu said, and then he kissed me again.

I just stood there and let him kiss me as much as he wanted. It wasn't like I was going anywhere anyway.

But he truly cared for me, I could tell at how serious he was and how he acted around me-the kissing was a giveaway-but couldn't he see that we weren't meant to be? And that I couldn't feel the same way?

Could I?

*****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Ah yes, Atemu finally got that kiss he craved for. But now, will Heba return his feelings?'

Diao: 'Duh!'

Me: 'I was trying to get people interested'.

Diao: 'I know. I like ruining your plans'.

Me: 'You-'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The guardian man

Me: 'Where is his pharaoh? Where is his lover? Where have all the good men gone!'

Diao: 'Why the hell are you singing?'

Me: 'I don't know, it kinda goes well with it'.

Diao: 'Don't sing!'

Chapter 11-The guardian man

It had been a few days since Atemu had confessed to me his feelings. Nothing much had changed.

Especially the kissing.

Atemu would kiss me at least twice a day or more, I wouldn't say he was forcing himself on me, he wasn't trying to hurt me or anything. But the thought that we would get caught out really worried me, I was going to be the one who was going to be punished for it.

But even when I tried to escape from his grasp and even tried to get him off me, he was far too much stronger then me and he always got his way, I got used to him kissing me that I thought it pointless to even fight anymore.

* * *

I was walking along the pond when I spotted Atemu, he had come back from some more fighting as he was shirtless and sweating, I quickly turned and headed back to the palace.

'Heba!'

"Damn!" I thought.

I turned as Atemu walked up to me, I blushed slightly and hung my head.

'H-Hey Atemu' I greeted 'Did you just finish training again?'

'Yeah. What are you doing?' Atemu asked.

'N-Nothing'.

Atemu grabbed my hand 'Good. I want to spend more time with you'.

Atemu dragged me until we got to the acacia tree, Atemu sat down by it and patted the space next to him so I sat next to him.

'H-How did the training go then?' I asked.

'Exhausting like normal' Atemu replied as he leant back against the tree 'I could fall asleep right here'.

'Well, sleeping against a tree won't do your back any good'.

Atemu groaned 'But I don't want to get up now'.

'Well…maybe you can sleep on my lap then'.

Atemu reached over to me, cupped my chin and kissed me. I sat there and let Atemu kiss me as usual. When he parted from my lips he rested his head on my outstretched legs, he looked up at me and smiled.

'It's been awhile since someone offered me to sleep on their legs' Atemu chuckled 'Make sure I don't make your legs go numb'.

'I will'.

Atemu gave me one last smile and closed his eyes, I watched him for almost an hour and I was sure he was fast asleep. I put my hand on his arm and he didn't react to it.

I stroked up his arm slowly and back down again, repeating it a couple of times. Atemu's arms, despite them being really hot from his training, they were quite smooth. Like the statues, that sort of smooth, it was rather quite pleasing.

I then brushed some of Atemu's bangs out of his face, he was still asleep, he looked rather peaceful asleep. I stroked around Atemu's face and leant back so I rested against the tree. It was quiet out in the grounds, and the warmth of the sun was just right to warm me up. I felt my eyes close on me, I gave one last sigh and I was about to fall asleep myself.

'Atemu!'

I jumped awake and looked around, it must've affected Atemu as he groaned annoyed. Mana skipped to us, I felt my face blushing, out of all the people it had to be loudmouth Mana. She stopped in front of us and leaned over Atemu.

'Atemu? Are you ill?' She asked.

He groaned again 'No'.

'Oh, then why are you sleeping?'

'Because I'm tired' Atemu answered as he turned and hugged my waist.

I blushed to a red colour, Atemu wasn't helping, I just wished he wouldn't be so clingy with me and stuff.

'But Atemu-' Mana whined.

'Go away Mana' Atemu mumbled and tried to sleep again.

'But Musim is here, and he wants to see you'.

Atemu muttered something under his breath and sat up 'Alright. I'm going, I'm going'.

Mana smiled as Atemu stood up, but he turned to me and helped me up.

'Sorry Heba, but it looks like I have business to attend to' Atemu apologised.

'That's alright' I reassured.

He gave me a smile before walking off, I sighed making Mana look at me.

'Why was Atemu sleeping on your lap Heba?' Mana asked.

'Oh well…err…' I blushed slightly as I looked away 'H-He was going to sleep against the tree…a-and I said it would be alright if he slept on my lap'.

She looked at me for a while, I got nervous in case she didn't believe me, but she smiled and hugged my arm.

'He's stubborn like that' Mana assured 'Come on, you can play with me now right?'

'Yeah…sure'.

Mana walked back with me inside the palace.

'Mana, who is he?' I asked.

'Who is who?' Mana questioned.

'This Musim? Who is he?'

'Oh, he's like, the king of this other city. He and Atemu's father were close friends'.

'Oh. And he's close friends with Atemu?'

Mana stared up in thought 'Umm…I don't know. Maybe'.

'So, what is he here for then?'

'Oh, he always comes when a baby is born. He kinda advises Atemu and stuff. See when Atemu's father died, he named in the will that Musim will take care of Atemu and help when he needed it and do the best for the city'.

'Oh. So he's like a guardian or something?'

Mana smiled at me 'Yeah. Exactly like that'.

'Then Atemu must be lucky to have someone helping him'.

Mana shrugged her shoulders 'I wouldn't know about that. Come on Heba, I'm starving. Lets see if Malik has any food for us'.

I giggled slightly but followed her nevertheless.

* * *

Sometime later I had to bring some more beer to the kitchens, I was surprised at how quick they got through beer in the palace, it made me wonder how we kept up with the beer.

I looked up to see Atemu ahead of me, he was walking with a man. He was a lot older then Atemu and looked much more smarter and serious then Atemu would ever be.

I stood aside as they walked past, he gave me a glare and carried on walking.

'Slaves aren't the same as they used to be' He said to Atemu.

Atemu looked back at me but carried on with the man. It had to be Musim, there was no one else I didn't know so it had to be him.

I sighed and carried on, I was reminded that I was a mere slave, perhaps I was pushing my boundaries of being with the pharaoh. Was there even limits to how well you was supposed to know him? Either way a slave shouldn't be too familiar with a pharaoh. That much I knew.

* * *

A few hours later I saw Musim leave, he was being sent off by Seth, and not Atemu which surprised me. I didn't know if they were close or not, but Atemu was a pharaoh so he knew his manners. So I went in search for Atemu.

I looked around the grounds and when I couldn't find him I went to the upper floor. I skidded to a halt, Atemu was standing on a balcony, and oblivious that I was there. So I quietly walked up behind him, and I looked at what he was watching. It was Musim, and he was getting on his horse and about to leave the grounds.

'It's funny' Atemu said, making me jump 'Whenever trouble is here, Musim comes like wind'.

Atemu turned to me and I tried to give a reassuring smile. I walked to his side.

'Well…maybe he's only checking if you're okay and stuff' I reassured.

Atemu chuckled 'Yeah right, do you know what he wanted this time?'

I shook my head, Atemu chuckled again and rested on the wall.

'He came to tell me, if I don't get an heir by the time I'm twenty-five, he's going to take my throne and rule instead'.

'He can't do that!' I exclaimed 'Can he?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. My father entrusted him to do the right thing, so I suppose he could if he wanted to'.

I looked away 'He has no right to'.

'But he does Heba'.

'But it's not fair! You're doing well as you are and he's going to take everything from you! He can't…'

Atemu cupped my chin and made me look at him, he smiled softly at me.

'You're sweet Heba' Atemu said 'You'd defend for me'.

'But you're doing well as a pharaoh. And it's not your fault for not getting an heir'.

'Apparently in his eyes it is'.

I looked away and drew shapes on the wall as we watched Musim ride out and into the city. Atemu sighed and stood up from the wall.

'What are you going to do?' I asked.

'I don't know. I could always try and try, but I have a gut feeling that it would never work. I'm guessing he would get around whoever would be next to the throne, so it's rather pointless to fight back'.

'Atemu…' I put my hand on his arm.

He gave me a small smile and sighed 'Sometimes I just wish I could live in an oasis, where no one would bother me, and I could be with you without no one bothering us'.

'That sounds nice. But I bet you couldn't cope on your own'.

Atemu chuckled 'No, I suppose not'.

Atemu turned to me and I could see that similar look in his eyes. I smiled slightly and held my arms out to him.

'Come here'.

Atemu walked up to me and hugged me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder. I stroked his back to try and comfort him as he got himself comfortable in our hug. It wasn't long before I felt water dripping onto my shoulder.

'Atemu, don't cry' I whispered.

'Sorry' Atemu whimpered 'I just…'

Atemu couldn't say much after that, he just broke down into tears and held me close as he sobbed into my shoulder. I couldn't blame him for wanting to cry, so much has happened and put pressure onto him, and with that man threatening to take his throne it was probably all too much.

'Don't worry Atemu, it'll be fine' I reassured as I stroked his hair 'Good things happen, remember?'

Atemu gave a nod but he still persisted to cry, so I carried on trying to calm him down. Stroking his hair and telling him it was going to be alright.

And during this I started to grow a blush and I held Atemu closer to me. Why was it, him being so human and so close to me, it felt good? Like it warmed me up on the inside.

'Heba…' Atemu sobbed 'You…won't leave right?'

I looked at Atemu and shook my head 'No Atemu, I wouldn't leave you until I died'.

'Thank you Heba…because I wouldn't want to lose you'.

I chuckled slightly and carried on stroking him. Atemu started to calm down slightly, his tears were becoming slower and he was getting his breaths back to normal pace.

As he became normal again, I could feel my heart beating faster with each beat, only making me blush harder. It was like it was trying to say something to me.

A name.

Atemu.

****************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Diao: 'He couldn't really do that. Could he?'

Me: 'Oh I'm sure he can'.

Agil: 'How so?'

Me: 'With the authority of Atemu's father, I'm sure he'd do what he wanted. But he's not mean'.

Diao: 'Unlike some people'.

Me: 'Oh, come on Diao. Two chapters away, what's the worse I could possibly do?'

Diao: 'But you told me already! You're going to-'

Me: 'Diao! Don't spoil it!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. My love for you

Me: 'So if anyone was wondering why I wrote this so quickly…umm…I wanted to give you readers something nice to read'.

Diao: 'Liar. You just want to get to chapter thirteen quicker'.

Me: 'Oh you can read me like a book Diao'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like, then please, **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 12-My love for you

I didn't know when it really happened. When I started loving Atemu.

Each morning I would wake up, and I wondered when Atemu would kiss me, and if it would be better then the last time. And every time I fell asleep, my last thoughts would be about him. When he kissed me, I found myself rather enjoying it, thought I could never kiss back I liked feel his tender lips on mine. And being with him every moment of everyday, it was like being in a wide awake dream.

It was true. I had fallen in love with Atemu.

* * *

I was with Atemu again, we walked around the grounds. I followed Atemu behind him, blushing to a pink colour, and I admired his body. I loved everything about Atemu, but seeing his body-especially after a training session-made me heat up even more.

Atemu turned to me suddenly and grabbed my chin, I was about to yelp but Atemu put his lips over mine and kissed me again, so I soothed down quickly.

'What's wrong?' Atemu asked.

'W-Wrong?' I repeated.

'You've been quiet for a few days. Is something bothering you?'

I shook my head 'N-No. I-I mean work is hard, but…work is work right?'

'Do you want me to lower it a bit?'

'N-No, no! You don't have to do that! I mean…I-I'll survive. It keeps me busy'.

Atemu smiled and brushed my bangs out of my face 'You're so determined. But don't push yourself Heba, alright?'

I nodded my head.

'Promise?'

'I-I promise'.

Atemu smiled 'Good'.

Atemu leaned closer and gave me another small kiss on the lips before he let go of me and carried don walking. I sighed mentally and followed him. Admitting my feelings for him, it would be hard as we weren't meant to be together. Atemu may see it easily, but there were things that even he couldn't do to be with me.

* * *

That evening we was all preparing the dinner. I was next to Ryou as we cut the fish, I was thinking and building the courage to ask Ryou something important.

I took one deep breath.

'Ryou'.

'Yes Heba' Ryou replied.

'Can I ask you something…personal?'

'I guess so. What is it?'

I looked around and moved a bit closer to Ryou so we couldn't be heard.

'Umm…h-how did you know…' I looked again and leant closer so I could whisper to him 'How did you know that you and Bakura could be together?'

Ryou blushed heavily, he looked around frantically and gave me a scowl.

'Heba! I can't-!'

'Please' I pleaded 'I need…help with something'.

Ryou looked away but nodded 'What did you want to know?'

'Did…you tell Bakura or did he?'

Ryou smiled slightly in a dreamy way 'It's so long ago…it's hard to think back to when I didn't love him'.

'I know but…could you please try'.

'Well…we both had feelings for each other, but Bakura was the one to say first. I mean if I said anything and got it wrong, I would be punished harshly' Ryou turned to me 'Why'd you ask?'

I sighed and looked away 'No reason'.

Ryou looked at me suspiciously but we carried on with our work. Ryou was right, though I knew Atemu had feelings for me, but we could never be together. Maybe it was just our fantasies running a little wild, I couldn't feel more foolish for wanting something that was impossible.

* * *

Straight after we served Atemu and everyone else some dinner, Atemu asked me via Mana to meet him in his pharaoh room. I couldn't ignore him so I went to his pharaoh room.

Atemu laid on the couch as he just stared up at the ceiling.

'Heba, I have a problem' Atemu said with a sigh.

'Oh? What is it?' I asked.

'Sources say that the Hyksos are acting up again' Atemu explained 'It looks like they could launch an invasion very soon if we don't do anything soon'.

'Oh, well…I-I don't know what I can do to help Atemu'.

Atemu gestured me to come closer, so hesitantly I did. Atemu held my hand and kissed the top of it before smiling up at me.

'Your job is to distract me from it' Atemu said 'So I won't get stressed to much from it'.

'Oh well' I blushed slightly as Atemu stroked my hand 'W-What was it you wanted to do A-Atemu?'

Atemu pulled me so I sat on his legs, I gave a yelp as my arms found their way clinging to his shoulders.

'I want to hear something from you' Atemu said as he moved to my ear 'And you know what it is'.

I blushed heavily and shook my head 'I-I don't Atemu, I don't know-'

I felt Atemu's lips so close to my ear, it made my face crimson as I felt his hot breath.

'Say "I love you Atemu"' Atemu whispered.

I stared ahead and shook my head 'I-I can't Atemu'.

'Please, just this one time. I want to hear you say it'.

'But…I don't know…'

'I know how you feel Heba' I held my breath as Atemu went down to my neck 'And even if you lose that feeling, I just want to hear your beautiful voice say it one time'.

I felt myself shaking slightly as Atemu kissed around my neck, he slipped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes as my brain left my body.

'Atemu…I love you' I whispered.

Atemu looked me in the eyes softly, his caring expression made me smile slightly.

'So beautiful Heba' Atemu whispered 'I love you too'.

He then kissed me again, this time I raised my arms and wrapped them around Atemu as I kissed him back. It felt so good, and at that time I didn't care if it was wrong or if I was going to never see daylight again, it was worth it to kiss Atemu. Atemu kissed me more passionately as he pulled me closer to him, I felt something trace along my lips so I opened my mouth and Atemu slipped his tongue in my mouth, I moaned as I felt Atemu explore my mouth.

When we broke the kiss, I was surprised that I had ended up underneath Atemu and I laid against the couch while Atemu was leaning over me. My face had blushed slightly as I could see the lust in Atemu's eyes, but what got me blushing was I was feeling the same way as well.

Atemu leaned closer to me again and kissed me again, as he was kissing me passionately I felt his hand skim up my leg and stroked my thigh under my tunic, I moaned as I kissed back, wanting him to carry on.

(**Interesting Lemon starts here!**)

Atemu kissed down my neck, I moaned at every touch of his lips on my skin. Atemu pulled at my tunic neck and kiss as much of my skin as he could, until my tunic got in the way. In a matter of a few moments and some distracting kisses, we were both naked.

Atemu kissed along my chest, I moaned as I felt Atemu reaching lower down my body. I gasped as I felt Atemu licking along my member, every inch. And then I felt Atemu take me in my mouth. I gasped as Atemu began to suck on my member, I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair, I couldn't believe how strange it felt and yet unbelievably pleasing.

'Ah! Atemu!' I cried as I felt myself release into his mouth.

Atemu stayed where he was, I could feel him occasions brushing against my member as he drank my semen. I stayed where I was, I was panting and I could feel myself sweating slightly.

'Heba?' I looked up to see Atemu leaning over me again, he put his hand on my cheek 'Are you okay?'

I nodded and tried to catch my breath 'I'm fine…it's just new, that's all'.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Atemu asked.

I looked down at Atemu's body, the strong and gently body against my weak and needing warmth body. It was hard to imagine what Atemu had planned was going to happen, something that proved he wanted to be with me.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on top of his 'Yes. I do want this'.

Atemu gave me one last kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed until we had no air in our lungs and had to break from it. Atemu kissed me on the forehead and held my hand.

'Tell me if I hurt you' Atemu assured, I nodded my head and closed my eyes, bracing myself for what Atemu was going to do.

I then felt something hard pushing it's way inside my body. I cried out and clung to Atemu as he carried on pushing inside me, I wanted to beg Atemu to stop, but at the same time I didn't want to. Atemu stop and I was breathing heavily, even Atemu was slightly. I was trying to get used to the feeling of Atemu being inside me, and a pain forming around my lower back, Atemu turned to look at me.

'Are you alright Heba?' Atemu asked breathlessly.

I nodded and tried to get in a comfortable position, the pain started to annoy me slightly.

Then Atemu pulled out of me-making me gasp at the sudden emptiness-and then he thrust into me.

I cried out as I felt Atemu strike against something inside me, it sent both pleasure and pain throughout my body.

Atemu continued to thrust into me. I yelped and cried out each time as it hurt me, but the jolts of pleasure made me want to have more and more. I wrapped my legs around Atemu's waist as I put my face into his shoulder, a few tears escaping me.

Then Atemu reached down between our bodies and grabbed my member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I could feel something building up in my lower part of my body, and it felt like it was going to explode very soon.

'ATEMU!' I cried out as I released over his and my body.

Atemu carried on thrusting for a while, even though my body was weak like never before.

'HEBA!' Atemu groaned as I felt his release fill the inside of my body.

(**End of interesting lemon!**)

We were both still and breathing heavily as we gained some senses in our bodies. Atemu pulled out of me, making me whimper slightly. Atemu leaned close so he was next to my ear.

'I love you Heba' He whispered 'I love you so much. I love you until eternity. I love you Heba'.

Atemu repeated more or less the same thing to me in my ear, I tried to catch my breath back. Atemu looked at me again and kissed me on my cheek, only hardening my blushing, and then he kissed down to my neck again. I still clung to him as I got my head round what we had actually done, something that bound us together forever.

And that was how I became the pharaohs lover. Atemu's lover.

******************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'Okay, it's all good stuff'.

Diao: 'But'.

Me: 'But you know me. Okay, something…bad might happen next chapter. But what could possibly happen?'

Diao: 'You're actually asking?'

Me: 'I just want to see what people think might happen that's all'.

Diao: 'And you expect them to go along with it?'

Me: 'If someone gets it right then…umm…I'll dedicate the next chapter to them?'

Diao: 'That's the best you can do?'

Me: 'Well if they gave me their address or number then I might call upon them'.

Diao: 'That's too damn scary'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Final decision

Diao: 'No more chapter thirteen for you for a while'.

Me: 'I can't help it' T_T 'Blame my Yami side for being evil not me'.

Diao: 'I don't care, I'm blaming you and punishing you'.

Me: 'Oh man…'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 13-Final decision

Being Atemu's lover, I had to say it was the best time of my life.

If I wasn't busy with my duties, I would be spending time with Atemu. We would talk and Atemu would flirt with me, if we was alone we would kiss and sometimes have sex. Though it looked like we was just doing something for fun, we knew that we had a deeper meaning, we loved each other and that was our excuse.

* * *

I sat one day eating breakfast with everyone else, I smiled to myself as I wondered if Atemu would pull me away again, and what we would do if we was alone.

'Hey, hey, what do you think about the pharaoh?' One slave said, I looked up as it was about Atemu 'Do you think he has a lover?'

I froze where I sat, going slightly pale. We didn't give any hints or anything, no clues, we didn't even say anything. So how did two slaves know about us?

'Oh yeah, he's been acting differently recently' Another one said 'And so soon after the baby, someone must be cheering him up'.

'You would've thought the person he has been meeting with would brag about it' Another chuckled.

'You lot!' Ryou hissed 'Don't gossip about the pharaoh!'

There was a lot of complains making Malik chuckle.

'It's not false though Ryou' Malik reassured 'Even you must realise he has been acting a lot more active then normal'.

'Well perhaps he just…wants to be optimistic'.

A laugh spread across the room, I tried to not look at any of them or I might've just said my prayers where I was.

'It must be one of the slaves though' Malik continued 'No way would the pharaoh be seen with that priestess Isis. So come on girls, lets hear which one of you it is'.

There was shouting from the women slaves as Malik chuckled and tried to apologise. I would've been grateful-they thought Atemu was spending time with one of the woman slaves-but if they caught on that he was with me instead, they would tell it around the palace, and then my life would be over.

* * *

I helped Mahad with some things he asked me to do. I wiped my forehead from the sweat and turned to Mahad who had watched me working.

'Well, I think I'm done' I said 'Is there anything else you wanted?'

'Hmm…Yes actually. I wanted to talk with you' Mahad said sorting out his clothes.

'Oh? Is it something important?'

'Very' Mahad stood up and just by his serious look I could tell it was something very important 'Have you heard rumours going around here?'

I shook my head 'N-No rumours'.

'About the pharaoh having a lover?'

I paled again and hung my head 'Y-Yeah…I have'.

'They say it could be one of the slaves, you don't happen to know who it is do you?'

I shook my head, but Mahad cupped my chin so I looked up at him.

'Heba, don't lie to me' Mahad said quietly.

'I-I'm not-'

'I know Heba'.

I could feel every drop of blood leave my body, I had literally died as I stared into Mahad's eyes, yet he kept his serious look on his face.

'I-I don't-'

'I know that his lover is you Heba'.

I whimpered quietly 'Y-You're not going…to tell Seth are you?'

Mahad smiled and let go of my chin 'No. I won't tell'.

I stared at him confused as he sat himself down again and looked up at me.

'B-But I-'

'You thought wrong' Mahad interjected 'I'm not going to tell you off. But, more like give you some advice'.

'A-Advice?' I repeated.

Mahad brushed his hand over the small table and picked up a small box.

'I take it you love Atemu very much' Mahad said.

'Y-Yes but…h-how did you know it was me?'

Mahad chuckled and looked up at me 'You're the only person Atemu has let close to him. Besides, I've known about Atemu's sexual preference since he was…oh…fourteen'.

'Oh' I looked up as my face had got it's colour back 'W-What would you…give me advice about?'

Mahad turned back to the table 'I was like you one time' Mahad said, his voice had dropped a bit so it was hard for me to hear him 'I was in love with someone I shouldn't have been. We thought it would be okay so long as no one found out about us, but our lives started to go down different roads, and now…I hardly see them anymore'.

'I-I'm sorry Mahad' I apologised.

He smiled at me 'I was foolish when I was younger. But don't you make the same mistakes I did. I know you wouldn't want to cause trouble for Atemu'.

I looked at him surprised 'A-Atemu can get in trouble as well?' I questioned.

'Yes. You should ask him about it'.

I nodded my head in agreement, Mahad got up again and held my face gently with his hand.

'You're a good boy Heba' Mahad said 'Don't get into something you can't back out of'.

'I won't Mahad' I reassured, though I knew I was deep into something already.

* * *

It wasn't that strange that when I had to leave Atemu, he asked to see me again later that night. He asked me to meet him in his room, so I managed to sneak past the guards of the palace and went to Atemu's room.

I peeked inside, Atemu laid in his bed, his eyes closed and hugging a pillow. I smiled and shut the door.

'I know you're awake Atemu' I said.

Atemu chuckled and opened his eyes to look at me.

'How can you tell?' Atemu asked.

'Because you breath heavier when you sleep' I replied as I sat on the bed 'Atemu…have you heard about the rumours'.

Atemu nodded his head and sat up 'I don't think you should worry though. No one will know until a hundred years, and by then we'll be dead'.

I giggled slightly, Atemu leaned closer to me and kissed my lips, it was hard for me to remember not wanting his lips on mine.

'Are you relaxed a little now?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah. I am' I replied as I put my head on his shoulder 'What was it you wanted to do tonight then?'

Atemu smirked and held my hand 'What we always do'.

I smiled as Atemu kissed me passionately and pushed me down on the bed, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him.

(**Interesting lemon again starts here!**)

Atemu was exploring my mouth as I moaned at his feel. He broke from our kiss and kissed down my neck, I moaned as Atemu grabbed hold of my tunic and rolled over so I laid on top of his chest.

'Atemu' I moaned 'What are you doing?'

Atemu smirked against my skin and bit my neck lightly, I giggled, Atemu was in a playful mood so I wasn't going to get much sense out of him when he was playing with me. I tried pulling away but Atemu held me in place and growled slightly.

'Atemu, grow up' I giggled.

Atemu let go of my neck and kissed me roughly, I kissed back and moaned as he forced his tongue into my mouth and stroked my own tongue. I felt Atemu's hands stroke up my leg and he started pulling my tunic up. I smirked and broke the kiss so I could pull my tunic off and threw it to the floor, Atemu looked down at my naked body and stroked up and down my arm.

'I love your skin Heba' Atemu said 'It's so smooth and soft'.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around Atemu's neck 'You have nice skin too'.

'But mine isn't perfect as yours is. Mine get's dirtied everyday'.

'Mine does too'.

'But it stays intact nevertheless' Atemu kissed down my neck and along my shoulder 'Therefore it is perfect'.

I giggled 'If you say so Atemu'.

Atemu stripped himself down so we were both naked, I laid on him as he kissed along my chest.

'This is different from usual' I said, indicating me sitting on top of him 'Is there something you've planned'.

Atemu stopped kissing my chest and gave me a playful smile.

'Now that you mention it' Atemu said mysteriously, I rolled my eyes as he put his hands on my hips 'I did think today what it would be like to be dominated by Heba'.

'But I…' I blushed slightly and looked away 'I-I don't know if I could do that'.

'It's not hard Heba. And I know you'll like it'.

I looked at him and sighed 'Okay. But…I'll know I'll mess up'.

I positioned myself over Atemu's member, I took a deep breath to keep me stable, and I sat myself slowly down on Atemu's member. I groaned as I felt him slid into me, I was tempted to stop as it began hurting again, but I continued on until Atemu was in all the way.

Atemu was panting hard as well as me. I could feel my arms starting to shake slightly from Atemu being inside of me again, but I got my breath back and lifted up so only the tip was left inside of me and I came back down fast.

We both moaned as I started to go a little faster, Atemu started stroking my back as he moaned loudly and he started to thrust up, getting deeper into my body. I felt it when he struck against the spot inside me.

'Ah! Atemu!' I cried out.

Atemu smirked and kept thrusting up, making me cry out each time, but it felt so good to continue on.

I felt the familiar feeling building up inside me and I knew I was going to burst soon, Atemu reached up and grabbed my member, stroking it rather roughly, but good nevertheless.

'ATEMU!' I cried out as I released over his chest and stomach.

Atemu thrust up a few more times into me.

'HEBA!' Atemu groaned as I felt his release filling inside me.

(**End of second interesting lemon!**)

I panted heavily, my legs were aching bad and my arms were shaking. Atemu looked at me as I hadn't moved for about five minutes.

'Are you okay Heba?' Atemu asked breathlessly.

'I…I can't move' I panted.

Then Atemu flipped me over so he leaned over me and pulled out of me. I gasped but focused on catching my breath back. Atemu laid next to me and pulled me close so I rested against his chest, he smiled and stroked my hair.

'That felt good' Atemu muttered 'Will you stay tonight?'

'Yeah. I might as well'.

We stayed quiet for a while, I enjoyed Atemu stroking my hair and holding me close to him. But then a thought hit me.

'Atemu'.

'Yes Heba?'

'Umm…I-If someone was to find out about us. W-Would you get into trouble?'

Atemu sighed 'Yeah. I would'.

'What kind of trouble? What would happen?'

'I would lose my throne'.

'WHAT!' I sat up and faced Atemu 'You never told me about that!'

'It wasn't important'.

'Wasn't important! I could lose you your reputation, your kingdom, your honour, your-'

Atemu sat up and kissed me on the lips, I silenced and kissed him back briefly. When we broke from the kiss Atemu smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

'None of that matters to me Heba' Atemu whispered 'All I care about is my love for you. I could lose everything I have, just so long as I have you Heba'.

I looked down but sighed.

'Really?' I questioned.

'Really. I would just need to breath and to kiss you to keep me alive'.

I looked up again and put my hand over his.

'Okay. But…I still feel guilty'.

'Well don't, otherwise I'll just have to distract you all the time'.

I smiled as Atemu pulled me back down and held me close to him again.

* * *

I watched Atemu sleeping, I could tell he was sleeping because his breathing was heavy and loud, it always made me smile.

_It must be one of the slaves though. No way would the pharaoh be seen with that priestess Isis…_

_You're a good boy Heba. Don't get into something you can't back out of…_

I sighed and looked at sleeping Atemu once more. Although he said he didn't mind if he lost everything, and all he wanted was me, I cared. Atemu would be nothing without his title of pharaoh, and if he lost it, he wouldn't be able to live without it. I would be killing the person I loved dearly. But I wasn't going to let it happen.

I slipped out of Atemu's arms and stepped out of the bed, I put my tunic back on and brushed it slightly. I heard Atemu mumble so I turned to look at him, but he was just moving in his sleep. I sighed and took out a cape Atemu had, it was a dark purple colour, and I tied it around my neck.

I walked over to Atemu and gently put my lips on his, not wanting to wake him up.

'I'm sorry Atemu' I whispered.

I then left him sleeping and snuck out into the palace grounds, I came to the familiar acacia tree and I climbed up it-having to untangle the cape at times-I sat on the wall and gave the palace one last look. It was hard to leave all the good memories-and the bad ones-behind, but I was doing something good. I was saving Atemu from losing his throne.

'Goodbye' I whispered and dropped down on the other side of the wall. I then disappeared into the night.

*********************************End of chapter 13************************

Agil: 'So what was Diao's punishment?'

Me: 'I can't write anything bad for a week' T_T

Agil: 'Well…you are addicted'.

Me: 'It's my Yami side! blame that not me!'

Agil: 'So Heba ran away?'

Me: 'Yep. I bet no one saw that coming. Oh and if you ask yes, yes things will get much worse. Just you wait and see'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'If you dare!'


	14. A new land

Agil: 'I thought you wasn't supposed to write anything bad'.

Me: 'Agil, I know you love him and stuff. But Diao is rather stupid if he thinks he can stop me writing my evilness'.

Agil: 'He's gonna bite you again'.

Chapter 14-A new land

I had travelled all through the night, without any sleep and without stopping. I walked along the Nile so I wouldn't get lost, even if it was a risk with crocodiles and hippos.

I had decided to go to Libya. I remember Mana telling me about the Libyan queen, and her stories about Libya, it sounded not different from Egypt so I figured I would feel at home there. The only problem I had, I didn't know where Libya was.

I knew it was next to Egypt, but which direction I was to go in I had no clue. So I was lost as I walked through the desert that night.

* * *

By the time morning came, I found myself in another city.

I prayed for it to be Libya, I was exhausted, hungry, and was about to collapse very soon. I stumbled past people as they were walking around the streets, too busy to even notice me. My stomach growled and I hugged it to keep it quiet, I should've took something with me like food or something to trade for food. Now I was going to starve to death.

I turned so I could get out of the growing crowd and walked down a side street, only to fall over against the sand.

I was too exhausted, I just couldn't move anymore and I wanted to sleep dearly. As I closed my eyes I could hear the sounds of men laughing and other noises, it seemed I had fallen outside a pub, I didn't want to imagine what the men inside would think off if they saw me but I was far too tired to care. Sleep was the only thing that mattered to me.

'You alright kid?' Someone asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a man kneeling by me, he stroked my hair.

'Not ill are you?'

I shook my head and sat up, sleeping in the middle of a road wasn't a smart idea. Then my stomach growled again, even the man heard it it growled so loud, I put my hands over my stomach.

'I'm so hungry' I whimpered.

'If that's the problem' He stood up and smiled 'Wait here'.

He went back into the pub and left me on my own, I sat myself up against the wall and hugged my stomach, I was getting so hungry that it was hurting me every time it roared.

The man came back and he held out fruit to me, though I would've wanted something more filling I took it nevertheless and began to eat it. The man kneeled by my side again, still smiling.

'What's a young boy like you doing on your own?' He asked, I just looked at him and carried on eating 'Where's your family?'

I looked away 'I…don't have a family'.

'Oh. I see. What are you doing on your own then?'

'I…was trying to make things better' I explained 'I thought if I left and lived in Libya. Then everything will be fine'.

'Libya? You have a long way to go then'.

I looked up at him 'This isn't Libya?'

He chuckled and shook his head 'This is Alexandria. You're still in Egypt I'm afraid'.

I groaned and carried on eating. All of the walking in the night wasted.

'What's your name kid?' He asked.

'Heba' I replied, finishing my fruit.

'Well Heba, you know that you won't survive long on your own out here. But how about I help?'

'I don't want you to get into trouble or anything' I said unsurely.

'That's alright. In fact you might help. I work on the docks you see' He explained 'A boat to be precise, and well, we need a cabin boy. But it's hard to find someone who won't miss people in Egypt while we travel, but you, you don't have no family right? And you look like you're a good worker'.

'I don't know' I said looking down at the sand 'I've never been on a boat before'.

'You'll be fine. We give you accommodations and you get food. You can come with me and work, or you can sit here and starve yourself to death' He stood up and brushed his clothes 'It's your choice'.

I looked up at him, the thought of leaving Egypt was scary, but if I didn't no one else would be this kind and I would surely die from something.

'I guess I don't have much choice' I said, he held out his hand to me so I took it and stood up with him.

'Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it' He reassured, he put his hands on my arms and we started walking back out to the street and to the docks.

'What kind of boat is it?' I asked.

'Merchant boat' He replied 'We go all over the place, you'll love the different countries'.

I nodded and let him guide me through the crowds of people, but as we approached the docks, I had a bad feeling. Like something was telling me to turn back, but I was so tired I ignored it and let him pull me away.

* * *

We soon reached the docks. There was many boats lined along with the banks, big ones and small ones, people were climbing in and off the boats and shouting things to one another. We carried on walking down the line of boats, I tried to find the one that looked most like a merchants boat, but as I had never seen one I couldn't guess.

We soon came to a large boat, men were walking around the place taking things on board, the man with me made sure I was close to him and couldn't see much. We stopped in front of a large man, he was shouting orders at the other sailors. He turned to us and looked at me.

'Who's this?' He questioned.

'I said I get the best, and I did' The man said, tightening his hold around me.

'Are you joking? He's so small, so scrawny, so weak'.

'He's hard working, he's cheap, and he's easy. I would've thought you would jump to something like this'.

I looked forward a bit so I could see past them, there was other people, but they didn't look like sailors. They were dirty and had sadness in their eyes, and chains were around their wrists as the men herded them into the boat.

'What do you sell exactly?' I asked.

The man laughed and held my face so I looked back at the big sailor.

'And doesn't he have the cutest personality' He continued 'I'm sure someone would make good use of him'.

He glared but sighed and gave up 'Very well. But don't wrangle your way again. I need proper cargo next time'.

'You have my word' He said as he let me go.

The man then grabbed me roughly and pulled me close, the next thing I knew there was chains around my wrists, tightly keeping me in bay.

'Wh-What's going on!' I questioned, but they ignored.

'Oi!' He shouted at one of the other sailors 'Put this slave with the other ones!'

He then threw me to the ground as another man walked over to me and picked up my chains.

'No! You can't!' I pleaded as I was forced to my feet 'I belong to the pharaoh! You can't take me away!'

'Shut up!' The man growled and backhanded me.

I whimpered slightly at the pain, I was forced to follow him into the boat, and no matter how much I tried to resist I was too weak and had to follow, and even if I told the truth that I was Atemu's slave they wouldn't believe me. I was just a poor boy after all.

Another half an hour or more, they got all the rest of the slaves on board the ship and we had set sail, leaving Egypt behind for good.

* * *

I couldn't remember how long I was at sea for. I wanted to count the days, but I was never taught before so I didn't know.

The slaves were kept in a tight room underneath, so we never got to see the light or anything. We was cramped together and told to behave like we were children. I had managed to get myself a small space in a corner, there was a small, thin strip of light between the wood of the boat just above the water. I tried everyday to look out of it, hoping by chance someone-anyone-would stop the boat and save me, but the days of a hero saving me were long gone. I was on my own in this.

My thoughts on the journey was mainly about Atemu. He would've noticed I was gone by now, and I wondered what he was feeling. I knew I was missing him greatly, but he was a pharaoh, he probably didn't have time to miss me. At least now I wouldn't be in his way anymore.

The journey was a horrible one. We wasn't allowed to make no noise, and we weren't allowed to leave the locked room we were in. We were only fed once a day and if we didn't get the food in time we would have to wait another day for something more. Along the way, people were dying. Someone would scream, so the sailors came to see what was going on and take the dead body away, moments later I could hear a distant splash where they threw the body overboard.

I became scared, I hardly slept in case I too died in my sleep and they would throw me over board, and I kept as far away as I could from the others, in case the death was contagious and it got to me. I huddled myself in my corner, hugging my knees tightly and occasionally crying to myself. I prayed to myself that someone would save me.

No, I prayed for Atemu. For him to find me and to save me, to forgive me and love me, to protect me and be with me always. I prayed and prayed each night, but he never came.

* * *

'Alright, all of you get up!'

I opened my eyes, I didn't realise I fell asleep, but it made me feel more refreshed. The sailors were in our room, pulling the slaves up to get them to their feet. I couldn't think why.

I looked through the small crack, I couldn't see much, just people walking around. We had reached land, I got my hopes up. We was back in Egypt. Something must've happened, I could break free and be with Atemu again. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore ever again.

'That means all of you!' A sailor growled as he picked me up by my arm until I stood up.

I followed the rest of the slaves out, I looked at my chains, they seemed impossible to escape out of, but even if I had to run with chains on my wrists I would do so. I gathered up all of my energy that I had left, I was going to put everything into it.

As we stepped out of the boat and onto the docks, I gawped around, and in a matter of seconds I lost everything. My hope, my energy, my life, everything.

I wasn't in Egypt, but I was somewhere I had never been before.

**************************End of chapter 14*******************************

Me: 'And the moral of this chapter is…don't trust guys who offer you jobs on boats'.

Agil: 'That's…not a really good moral Vann'.

Me: 'I know, I just felt like joking to cheer everyone up after these sad events'.

Agil: 'You almost got me crying'.

Me: 'Yes! Anyway, Heba is in a strange new place as a slave. I wonder if anyone can guess where this place is. And no it isn't Egypt. Don't say that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Greece

Me: 'Ha! My week is up!'

Diao: 'Yeah, alright. Don't need to act so happy about it'.

Me: 'I do! I do! 'Cause I can make havoc!'

Diao: 'You don't change a bit'.

Chapter 15-Greece

I looked around at the strange place, it was different from Egypt. The buildings were made out of a type of stone-limestone I presumed, and they were a beautiful white colour with red roofs. The buildings nearer to me were small but in the distance were tall buildings. Even the roads were made of stone.

The people were very different as well. Many of them were rich looking, and they were very beautiful as well, their pale skin reminded me of Ryou's skin.

We had to wait by the edge of the docks while they talked to people, I was still in chains and I still had no idea where I was, so escaping was not the best idea just yet. Soon they managed to persuade people to come over to us, they looked at each of us carefully before either turning the man away or picking someone out and dragging them behind them. It was like when I was getting sold and Bakura picked me.

I hung my head as I thought back to those memories, the first time I met Atemu, and the times we were close together. A terrible thought struck me, but was I going to forget about them now I didn't have Atemu?

'I like this one'.

I looked up at the feminine voice. It was a girl, she had to be slightly older then me-or possibly younger-she looked rather pretty and wore a long tunic that folded over her arms.

She was looking at me so I looked back at her, but she was smiling at me and it got me very worried.

'Are you sure you want that one?' The man asked.

She turned to him and gave him some sort of metal 'They're all barbarians in the end'.

She turned back to me and pulled me away, I wanted to resist, but I was still weak and I ended up following her.

* * *

We walked deeper into the town, it was still beautiful. It appeared that the whole town was made out of stone, there was many people walking around and many stairs leading to the upper parts of the town.

We then stopped and I looked up at the house we stopped at, if it even was a house. It looked more like a manor. It was built in a "U" shape out of marble like the others, it had a courtyard with an alter at the far end. Most of the garden was out behind the house so I didn't see much of it.

The girl pulled me in and we walked to one of the doors.

'Mother!' She called out. She quickly took off my chains and dragged me in by hand.

There was a woman, a rather old woman, she laid on one of the couches but stood up as we walked in. She too was posh looking, but unlike the girl she had an air of cold around her.

'What is that?' She asked.

'I bought him at the docks' The girl replied.

'Hermione, you know you're not supposed to buy slaves without my consent'.

'Oh mama, he's so scrawny. It's not like he's gonna do no harm'.

'It's not harm I'm worried about' She gave me a glare and observed me properly 'If your father was still alive I wouldn't be protesting, but if he came onto you what would we do? I ask you, what would we do?'

The girl rolled her eyes 'Well, Zeth can deal with him when he gets here. Okay?'

The woman sighed 'I never like male slaves. They give me the shivers'.

'Yes mama'.

The woman carried on talking but the girl dragged me out again but as soon as we got to the courtyard she let go of me.

'Go find Asia, she should be in the kitchen' She ordered.

And then she just walked away and into another room, not telling me where the kitchen was. So I just ended up standing there, looking at the many rooms, trying to find some sort of clue that would tell me which one of them was the kitchens.

Then one of the doors opened a young girl stepped out, pottery in her arms. She didn't spot me so I just watched her walk to a nearby door.

But then she turned to me and I flinched. We just ended up staring at each other.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'I…umm…I-I was supposed to…f-find the kitchen' I stuttered 'A-And Asia'.

She smiled 'Wait a minute'.

She opened one door and went inside, she then came back and shut the door. She gestured to me to come closer, so hesitantly I did.

'You must be new right?' She asked, I nodded 'I'm Asia, the only other slave around here. What's your name?'

'H-Heba'.

'Heba. Well stay with me Heba, and you'll be fine'.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, I looked around and I caught the smell of bread. It was sitting aside, just waiting to be eaten. My stomach growled and I covered it with my hands, I couldn't eat it. I didn't know what punishments I would be getting in this house.

'So you'll be working here mostly' Asia explained 'I have the other jobs, besides I'm sure the madams wouldn't want you to get too comfortable around themselves'.

'Is there…s-something wrong with me?' I asked nervously.

'Well…to put it plainly. The Madams wouldn't get a man slave in case…you know. You might try to seduce them'.

'Oh. Right'.

'So if I was you, I'd stay away from the Madams as much as possible unless they ask for you. And don't do anything that might look like you might try something. Oh, and address them as "Madam" Don't call them by their names'.

'R-Right'.

She looked at me 'Are you okay?'

'I…I don't feel so good…'

* * *

It was only until much later and much darker did I actually get to have some rest and food. It wasn't much, some leftovers the "Madams" left from their dinner.

Me and Asia sat in the kitchen, I had a piece of bread for myself and Asia had some fruits.

'How do you feel?' Asia asked.

I shrugged 'Alright'.

'You seemed pretty pale earlier'.

I looked up at her and whimpered 'I want to go home'.

She looked at me trying to reassure me, but even I knew she couldn't cheer me up. I wanted to so dearly go back to Egypt, I wanted to go back to the palace, I wanted to go back to Atemu's embrace and for him to love me again. I looked back up at her again.

'Where…Where am I?' I asked.

'Do you mean country?' I nodded 'Greece'.

'Greece?' I repeated, I groaned and finished off my bread.

I wasn't exactly sure where Greece was, I just hoped that wherever I was, Atemu would find me. And hopefully soon.

* * *

'Heba! Wake up!'

I opened my eyes to see Asia's legs moving around the kitchen, and the light coming in.

I quickly sat up, only to hit my head on the table, I rubbed it as I scooted out from under the table and stood up. Asia was already cooking and turned to me.

'You alright?' She asked.

'I'll survive' I replied 'What do I have to do?'

'Help me cook for starters'.

I walked over to her and helped her cook the food, and after it was ready I helped her serve it to the "Madams". We then had to clean up the kitchen before starting on anything else. Even though it was similar to my jobs in the palace, something felt different about the place.

'Heba!'

We both looked at each other, it was Hermione the younger girl, but she sounded like in another room.

'Heba, come here!' She called out.

I carried on cleaning, only to get hit on the arm by Asia.

'Don't ignore her!' She hissed.

'I thought I said I wasn't allowed near the Madams' I said back.

'Only if it's not necessary'.

She pushed me to the door so I had no other choice but to follow the voice, I walked across the courtyard until I came to the room with the couches like the previous day, except only Madam Hermione was in it, and not her mother.

She laid on one of the couches and looked up as I walked in.

'There you are' She said sitting up slightly 'What took you so long?'

'I was finishing off in the kitchen' I answered 'Madam'.

She smiled at me and looked away, crossing her legs. I became nervous about what I was supposed to be doing. There wasn't any obvious clue as to what she wanted me for.

'D-Did you want me for something?' I asked.

She sighed and played with her tunic 'I'm rather bored. And I don't want to weave anything right now. Tell me about yourself'.

'Oh…w-what would you like to know?'

'Where was you from?'

'Egypt, Madam'.

'Hmm. I hear that place is hot'.

I smiled slightly 'It's hot, but it's not unbearable. It's like a warm bath'.

She looked at me then turned away 'I don't know how you can bare it. What with your complexion I thought you would've cooked'.

I looked down at the floor 'We learn to adapt'.

'So I see. Tell me more. What about your family?'

'My parents are in the afterlife. My sister was married out of the family and my brother took over the business. There really isn't much to say about them'.

'Oh. What about friends? You had friends right? Barbarians together'.

'Yes. I had a few'.

'Tell me about them then'.

I stayed quiet for a little while, remembering all of my friends back at the palace.

'Ryou' I began 'He's…rather quiet, but follows orders. Malik, he likes to gossip and sometimes stirs things up, but can get rather bad tempered, but kind. Mana, she's excitable, and rather energetic, and although she's innocent she's sweet. Mahad, he's smart and caring, he'd put everyone else before himself, but I think he can be a joker at times'.

She looked up at me 'Is that all of your friends?'

I shook my head 'There's…Atemu'.

'Oh Atemu' She smiled and got comfortable again 'I like his name. Is he handsome?'

I smiled again 'Yes. Very. And he's strong and kind, and caring. He's troubled, but when he opens up you see the real him underneath'.

She looked away 'Sounds like a dream' She said sarcastically 'Tell me about Egypt. You live by a river right?'

'The Nile' I corrected.

'What's that like?'

'Beautiful' I replied 'Especially in the evening, the sun catches it making it sparkle, and so much wildlife live there'.

'I hear you have crocodiles in Egypt'.

'Yes. We do'.

'Why do you live next to dangerous animals? Do you all wish to die or something?'

'They don't bother us if we don't bother them'.

'I see' She turned to me and gestured me to come closer, I was skeptic 'I want to tell you something Heba, but you can't tell mama, right?'

I nodded and walked a little bit closer, but she still begged me so I had to lean to her.

'It's a secret, so you mustn't tell' She whispered.

I nodded as she leant closer to me and was about to whisper something.

But then she leant up and caught my lips in a surprise kiss. I blushed heavily and backed away as soon as I could, it only made her giggle and I tripped over something, landing myself on the other couch.

She got up and walked over to me, and sat next to me.

'Heba, don't act so surprise' She said to me 'You're a guy after all. And besides, if you don't do what I say, then I'll tell that you came onto me. And no one will believe a slave'.

I stared at her, I knew that what she said was true, and if I did do what she said, it wouldn't be a complete lie. She smirked at me and stroked her hand across my cheek.

'Hermione!'

She smiled and stood up, making me confused, but I stood up as well.

'In here Zeth!' She called back.

Then a man walked in. He was rather muscular and in a way looked scary. He looked over at Hermione who walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

'Hey honey' She said as he held her waist.

'Hello Hermione dear' He greeted back 'You know you're not allowed in the men's quarters'.

'It's not like anyone uses it' She chuckled 'When you live here, then that'll be fine'.

He chuckled but then turned to me, giving me a glare.

'Who's that?' He growled.

She turned to look at me 'Oh, a new slave. He was telling me about Egypt'.

'I see. You know I don't like you getting male slaves'.

'I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself'.

'I know. But just to be sure'.

He walked up to me, I took a couple of steps backwards, but I was too afraid to run away. He stood towering over me, and I couldn't help but cringe slightly.

'What's your name boy?' He demanded.

'H-Heba' I answered.

'Heba. I'll remember that'.

And then he slapped me, it was hard enough to make me fall to the floor. I sat up and covered my cheek as it began to throb.

'Let that make you remember to stay away from my fiancée' He growled as he put his arm around Hermione's waist 'If I see you anywhere near her, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?'

I nodded my head and he pulled Hermione out of the room and they started talking to each other.

I laid on my elbows and stared at the floor. This was to be my new family. I already wished I was back in Egypt, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Atemu in his safe arms. But perhaps that was dreaming now, and being with Atemu was long gone.

**************************End of chapter 15*******************************

Me: 'Hmmm…should I or shouldn't I?'

Diao: 'What's up now?'

Me: 'I'm wondering if I should do Mpreg or not. It could be interesting if I do do it, but I can do it without, but I'm not so sure…'

Diao: 'You have a hard time don't you?'

Me: 'Damn yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Feeling ill

Me: 'One…hundred…reviews…hehehe…'

Diao: 'She's starstruck'.

Me: 'It's…amazing…this…is…good?'

Chapter 16-Feeling ill

The days spending with that family, it was different from living in the palace, so much.

I spent most of my times in the kitchens, Asia said I would be best in the kitchen where I could keep out of the kitchen. But every so often Hermione would call me out and I had to go to her, but all she wanted was another chance to try and seduce me again, I always resisted but each day it got worse.

But what was even worse was her fiancé. Zeth. It seemed that all I could do was wrong. I knew he was only protecting his soon-to-be wife, but if I only looked at them from across the courtyard he would march up to me and either slap or punch me. Pretty soon I was covered in bruises from head to toe. I was truly afraid of him, he was more frightening then Bakura would be to me, and I had to endure it everyday.

But it was my new life now, so I had to deal with it.

* * *

I was in the kitchens with Asia again, we was cleaning the plates from breakfast. It was like a normal day.

'Heba!'

I groaned as I heard Hermione's voice. I put the plate down, quickly dried my hands, and followed the voice.

This time she was in the baths, she sat in the water skimming her hands over the top, she smiled when I walked in. I blushed slightly, by the fact that-even though I couldn't see anything-underneath the water she was naked.

'Good of you to come' She said 'I'm hungry'.

'What…would you like madam?' I asked nervously.

She pointed to a bowl that sat on a table, filled with grapes.

'Pass it over' She ordered.

I walked over to it and picked it up, I walked back to her and set the bowl next to her in her reach.

'Feed me' She ordered.

'Feed you?' I repeated nervously.

'You wouldn't want mother to think you're a naughty boy, do you?'

I shook my head so I knelt by her side and took one of the grapes and fed it to her. She kept me asking me for more, and I had to obey. Out of all the she had asked me so far, feeding her pushed the limit.

We had been there for some minutes, me just keep feeding her, we started to run low on grapes so I hoped she would tell me to leave by then.

'Hermione!'

I froze as I heard Zeth's voice. I was too scared to move, even though I knew staying where I was wasn't a good idea.

'In here Zeth!' Hermione called back and helped herself to some grapes.

Zeth walked in as I stood up shakily, he looked between Hermione in the bath and glaring at scared me.

'You!' He walked over to me as I tried to back away, but he grabbed me by the front and lifted me up 'You can't obey, can you!'

He then punched me in the face, he dropped me as I landed on the floor and rubbed my face. He turned to Hermione.

'Are you okay Hermione dear?' He asked.

'Mmm' Was her reply.

Zeth turned to me again and picked me up roughly so I was forced to stand on my feet.

'Either you're more stupid then I thought' He growled 'Or you like being punished. If you like it so much, I have just the thing for you'.

He dragged me out of the bathroom and dragged me to the wine cellar, he opened the door and threw me down the stairs. I landed at the bottom in a heap, I sat up and rubbed my head as it ached from the fall.

'Maybe you should think twice about who you're messing with' Zeth said as he slammed the door and locked it.

I looked around the cold, dark room. I could barely make out the wine bottles that were stacked along with me, I wouldn't need to worry about dehydration. I shivered slightly as the cold hit my skin and I sat myself up against the wall. I didn't know how long they would keep me in the cellar, but I was going to have to be prepared nevertheless.

* * *

I don't know how long they kept me in the cellar. It had to be a few days. Sometimes the door opened and Asia would take some wine and leave me in there, she didn't even speak to me.

My stomach started to hurt from hunger, and I still ached from falling down the stairs. No one came to check on me or give me food, it was just another part of my punishment.

I sat myself against the wall, still shivering and holding my stomach. It had begun to hurt and shivering didn't help with it, but I couldn't stop it.

'So…you've given up?'

I looked around for the voice, Atemu sat behind me, casually and smiling like the way he did. I turned to face him.

'I'm sorry Atemu' I said quietly 'I just…can't survive without you with me'.

'I'm sure that's not possible' Atemu reassured.

I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest, trying to find his heartbeat.

'I'm sorry I ran away' I apologised 'I just…didn't want you to lose everything. You couldn't survive…'

'Sshh' Atemu put his arms around me and stroked me 'I'm not angry. I'm happy I found you'.

'Me too. I don't know what I would do with you'.

'Don't worry Heba. I'll be with you soon'.

'What?'

I looked up at Atemu but to my surprise he wasn't there, it was the wall I had been leaning against. I stood up and tried to look for him in the darkness, but there was nothing. I sat back down against the wall, it was all my imagination, a hallucination. One sign that someone had lost their mind.

I put my head in my knees and cried heavily into them. If only there was a way Atemu could be real in front of me, but he was probably back in Egypt tending to his wives. After all I was just his lover to him.

The door opened and I heard feet walking down the steps, but I still cried into my knees, even when it went silent.

'Well?' I looked up and Zeth stood before me 'Have you learnt your lesson?'

I got up and threw myself at him, putting my face into his chest and crying hard into it. I just wanted to be safe again.

'Get off me slave!' He shoved me off so I hit into the wall, still crying 'If I touch you I might get germs, but if you want to leave so badly, then you'd better start acting like a slave'.

He walked up the stairs and I weakly followed him, having no food really took it's affect on me. He shut the door after I stepped out and he forced me into the kitchen where he pushed me in, Asia was already there and she looked up when we walked in.

'Asia, make sure Heba doesn't touch any of the food' Zeth ordered 'Wouldn't want your punishment to go to waste'.

He then shut the door and we was alone, Asia hurried over to me and hugged me tightly. It caught me off guard, so I just ended standing there.

'Are you alright Heba?' Asia asked.

'Yeah…I think so' I replied quietly.

My stomach growled and I groaned. I still wasn't allowed to eat, and being in the kitchen with all the food, I had a tough time ahead of me.

* * *

The next day, Zeth was making sure I wasn't eating still.

Zeth and Hermione were in the men's quarters, and of course I was there too. I sat by the door, waiting for an order from them. Zeth laid on one of the couches as Hermione fed him with various foods and the occasional kiss. I just sat and hugged my knees, ignoring their business.

After a while Hermione leant closer and whispered something to Zeth.

'Go easy on him?' Zeth repeated, and then he laughed 'He's a slave, it's his job. Right Heba?'

I just ignored him and looked the other way, at least Hermione had the decency to stand up for me; Though I didn't want to know her real reasons.

'I bet he enjoys it' Zeth continued 'Must be lonely being a slave, grateful we're even talking about him. Right slave? Wasn't you lonely?'

I just shrugged my shoulders.

'What's the matter slave?' Zeth mocked 'Suddenly become a mute?'

'I don't feel well' I replied weakly.

Zeth tutted and turned to Hermione 'You had to get the sickly one didn't you?'

'I didn't know' Hermione defended.

'Well you stay far away from us slave. Don't want your sickness'.

'Maybe he should be allowed to eat' Hermione suggested 'So then he can get stronger and better and we won't get ill too'.

'No. It won't work. Starving the illness is the best way to deal with it'.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. I was ill when I was a boy, my parents starved me for a week and I felt better then ever'.

Hermione sighed 'Alright. If you know what your doing'.

'I do. Now, what about this wedding?' Zeth asked as he pulled Hermione closer.

I pulled my legs closer and rested on them, I felt so weak. Physically, mentally and all the other ways I could imagine. I just wished I could die and no one would have to miss me. That way I wouldn't be causing problems, and I wouldn't have to feel hurt and abandoned anymore.

******************************End of chapter 16***************************

Me: 'Oh dear, things seem to get worse. Remember Heba's illness!'

Diao: 'So…when do you plan to make Atemu appear?'

Me: 'Atemu…yeah…well…'

Diao: 'You are planning that right?'

Me: Smirk.

Diao: 'You evil b*tch'.

Me: 'Hell yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Hope after all

Diao: 'Resist'.

Me: Holding back hand 'I'm trying!'

Diao: 'Don't type a single-'

Me: Types.

Diao: 'Word…'

Chapter 17-Hope after all

After a while, Zeth finally allowed me to eat, but it didn't do much. I wanted to eat, but even the smallest of food made me feel sick, and even after I forced myself I felt like I was about to vomit. So I tried to eat as little as possible.

Asia was trying to help me with whatever was wrong with me. She would offer her food to me if it helped, but I assured her I was fine. And she made sure I was comfortable and not doing anything strenuous, I had to be grateful to be with someone like her, she was very kind to me.

But in honesty, I didn't know what I had wrong with me and it was getting worse everyday. I wondered if soon I would die.

* * *

Me and Asia was cleaning the courtyard, Asia turned to me as I leaned against one of the pillars.

'Are you okay Heba?' Asia asked me.

I nodded my head and pushed myself away as I carried on cleaning.

The gates opened and we looked up to see a rather frantic madam. She shut the gate behind her and breathed heavily, mumbling to herself about something. Asia gave me a confused look, but I was as clueless as she was.

'Hermione! Zeth!' She screeched, still acting frantic.

Hermione and Zeth quickly came to her aid, Hermione held her arms to calm her down.

'Mama, calm down' She hushed 'What is that matter?'

'Oh! It's…It's implausible' She said as she caught her breath back 'I was on the street and I heard news of an important figure, coming here!'

'What figure mother? Who is it?'

'The pharaoh' She gasped 'The Pharaoh of Egypt is coming here! Of all places!'

My eyes widened and I dropped my brush. Atemu. It was Atemu, he had found me, he didn't ignore me. I was going to be saved.

She turned to look at us 'Get the slaves out of here!' She screeched again 'If he saw them it would look untidy! To the kitchen!'

Asia quickly hurried to the kitchen, but I was frozen with astonishment, I couldn't move. Zeth walked up to me and grabbed me by the scruff, breaking me from my thoughts.

'That means you as well' He growled and took me to the kitchen before throwing me in.

I heard the door lock but I still persisted to open the door, but no such luck. I kicked and banged on it.

'Let me go!' I called out, but doubted anyone heard me.

'It's okay Heba' Asia calmed me down 'They'll let us out again. They just think people in scruffs aren't a good sight'.

'No I have to get out!' I persisted 'I'm so close to him…and I can't…lose him…'

I slid down the door and started crying to myself, if Atemu couldn't see me or know where I was, then he wouldn't take me back to Egypt. I was close to touching him, and yet it was like he was miles away from me. I couldn't lose him again.

I could hear the voices, and Atemu's voice among them. I couldn't give up, I stood up and wiped my tears away. I let my hand stroke over the wood of the door.

'There has to be a way to open this' I muttered.

'There isn't' Asia said 'I've tried many times and hadn't got it open before'.

I looked through the only crack, but it was blocked by the lock itself. And I got a thought.

I got up and took a knife from the drawer and back to the door, I managed slip the knife through the door and under the lock. I tried to lift it up, but lifting metal with a knife wasn't easy, but I was determined. Asia stood behind me watching me patiently.

'Come on Heba' Asia encouraged.

I felt the lock lift so I carried on until it was unlocked and I opened the door before it had a chance to lock itself.

'Heba' I turned to her right as she hugged me 'Good luck. I'll miss you'.

I returned the hug 'I'll miss you too. Goodbye Asia'.

We let go of each other and I ran back out. I came to the courtyard and I hid myself behind one of the pillars, and watched carefully. It was Atemu, and he looked rather sad, mourning almost.

'I'm sorry I wasted your time then' Atemu said to the three of them.

'No, no, not at all' The madam reassured 'I'm sorry I could not help'.

'I must've gotten my directions wrong. Thank you all the same'.

Atemu turned and was about to leave, and now was my only chance.

'Atemu!' I shouted out and ran towards him.

Atemu turned back to look at me as I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly, this was definitely not a dream, he was real. And he stood in front of me again.

'Oh him' The madam chuckled lightly though nervously 'I-I did not know you meant him. If you had said so we could've helped. Please, it was a misunderstanding'.

Atemu ignored them and picked me up so I was in his arms, he walked to the gate and kicked it shut behind him. I looked up to see Seth with a couple of guards with him.

'Lets go back to Egypt' Atemu said and began walking down the streets, Seth and the guards following us.

'Atemu…I'm sorry' I apologised as I hid my face in his shoulder 'So sorry. I'm sorry'.

* * *

We walked down to the docks, along the way I kept apologising to Atemu, hoping he would forgive me like my hallucination. But he was quiet. And he didn't say a word to me, so he was angry with me.

We soon boarded a ship, Atemu turned to Seth once more.

'Find the sailors. We're leaving immediately' He ordered.

'Yes Atemu'.

Seth walked back to the docks while Atemu took me to a room, when he opened the door it looked like a bedroom-possibly his. He shut the door and walked over to the bed, gently putting me on it.

'I'm sorry Atemu' I carried on apologising.

Then Atemu leaned closer until our lips met. I closed my eyes and kissed back as more tears fell from my face. It had been such a long time since I felt his lips on mine, it felt like an eternity since then.

When Atemu parted from our kiss he put his head on my lap and held my hand tightly.

'Atemu-?'

'Heba…why did you leave?' Atemu asked, though it sounded shaky 'You could've just told me if there was something wrong, I would've done anything to make you happy. And if it was me…I would've killed myself if it would make everything better'.

I felt warm water dripping onto my legs and I realised he was crying. He was so truthful, he would do anything for me, even end his own life for me. How could I think he would abandon me? Leave me to die on my own?

I reached down and stroked his hair.

'Atemu…'

But then my head felt light and my eyes were closing on me. I tipped backwards and hit the wall of the boat before falling unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, the boat was rocking gently not helping with my head, I looked up to see Mahad smiling at me.

'The patient has woken up' He chuckled.

Atemu hurried to my side as Mahad stepped aside.

'Heba, how are you feeling?' Atemu asked as he sat on the bed.

'Fine' I reassured weakly 'What…happened?'

'You fainted' Mahad answered as he put his hand on my forehead 'And that's not fine. You don't feel hot, so it can't be an illness. Heba, do you know what it might be?'

I shook my head and then I heard my stomach growl, rather loud as both Mahad and Atemu looked at me. I blushed slightly and held my stomach.

'Sorry' I apologised.

'When was the last time you had a good meal Heba?' Mahad asked.

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess…before I left Egypt'.

'Then I say your body isn't coping with starvation. Don't worry, I'll get something for you'.

Mahad walked out and left us on our own. Atemu looked up my arm, making me confused. He traced his hand up my arm and along the bruises, making me wince.

'Where did you get these?' He asked.

'The guy, Zeth, he hit me a lot' I answered.

Atemu then glared at me, but I don't think it was me he meant to glare at.

'Just wait. I'm going to make those people pay for what they did to you' Atemu growled 'How dare they hit you!'

I smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine 'It's okay Atemu. I'll be fine. They didn't mean to'.

'But no one should hit you' Atemu persisted 'You're too precious'.

'To you maybe'.

Atemu managed to smile and he kissed my lips slowly and gently, I kissed back and I held his hand tightly with mine. When we broke from the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine.

'I missed you so much Heba' Atemu whispered.

'I missed you too'.

The door opened and Mahad came back in, Atemu moved away from me as I sat up and Mahad walked over to me.

'This will help' Mahad said as he held out a peach to me.

I quickly took it and began eating it, not caring if it hurt my stomach. Atemu stood up and faced Mahad.

'What's this? Some joke?' Atemu questioned 'He's been starved and you give him a piece of fruit?'

'Atemu. I know you want a banquet for Heba and the best for him, but this is the best way' Mahad reassured 'If you gave Heba too much food his body will be in shock and he will surely die. Do you want that?'

Atemu sighed and shook his head.

'Then let me do it my way. Small portions and build up until Heba is back to his normal self, how do you like that Heba?'

I nodded as my mouth was full of peach, I was so hungry, I just kept eating more and more. Mahad turned to Atemu and patted his shoulder.

'He'll be fine, trust me' Mahad smiled and looked back at me 'Well I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, I'll leave you two alone'.

Mahad walked out, making sure to give me a wink and shut the door behind him, and for the rest of my time I spent it with Atemu.

* * *

When it got dark, Atemu got changed and slipped into the bed with me. He stroked my face and I smiled.

'Oh Heba, I just realised' Atemu said.

'What?' I questioned.

He smirked at me 'You're wearing Greek clothes. If you come into Egypt like that, you'll get killed for sure. Let me help undress you'.

Atemu went underneath the covers and before I could stop him he grabbed the bottom of my tunic and pulled it over my head, so it laid on the floor. Atemu came back to my level and pulled me closer.

'That's much better' He said as he played with my hair.

'But I'm naked' I whined 'Can't I wear something else?'

'I didn't bring anything else. You'll just have to stay naked until we get back home'.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest 'You would do that'.

Atemu chuckled and held my hand, placing it over his chest 'Do you feel that?'

'It's your heart' I replied.

'Right. It stopped beating when you left'.

I looked up at him 'But if it did, you would've died'.

'I did. I died without you there by me. Did you die without me?'

'I…I think so' I snuggled my head into his chest 'It certainly felt like it'.

Atemu wrapped his arms around me and held me close 'That's because you're my heart Heba. Without you…I will die. I need you to survive'.

I blushed heavily and closed my eyes as I rested my head against Atemu's chest, listening to his heartbeat again.

'And I need you to survive' I whispered 'I'll die too without you'.

Atemu pushed me away so he could kiss me, I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed back. Atemu broke away shortly so he could kiss down my neck and to my chest.

'A-Atemu, what if someone hears us?' I asked flustered.

'I just want to feel your body again' Atemu said playfully 'Just to greet it again'.

I nodded and let Atemu kiss along my chest, the same pleasurable feeling spread through me like before, I couldn't believe I was going to leave this man. I never wanted to be far away from him again.

Not for anything in the world.

******************************End of chapter 17***************************

Me: 'I couldn't resist making Heba and Atemu back together'.

Diao: 'You are such an emotional person'.

Me: 'I know. I'm sure it'll make the readers happy to know he's safe…for now'.

Diao: 'I knew you'd start planning even more evilness'.

Me: 'Diao, it's like…my job now'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. The new prince

Me: Giggle.

Diao: 'Do I say you're planning something?'

Me: 'Yes…evilness…hehehe'.

Chapter 18-The new prince

As soon as we got back to Egypt, Mahad made sure that his way would work-small proportions until I was back to normal. But he assured I would be fine otherwise. Atemu on the other hand didn't like that idea.

He made sure I would stay in bed, his bed no less, so when it was the end of the day he would be sleeping next to me. He wouldn't let me go further then his room to stretch, my food was brought to me and Atemu would stay by my side most of the time keeping me company. I knew he was only caring for me, and I understood why he was overprotective, I just wish he wasn't.

I was glad when I was back to normal, it was a few weeks or more. I managed to persuade Atemu that I was fine of bed rest and he let me free from it.

Atemu had already woken up and would meet me for breakfast, I stood in the bedroom and stretched my legs a bit. Being laying in bed for a while numbed my legs, so I was teaching myself to walk again.

The door opened and I looked up as two girl slaves I remembered walked in. I never had talked to them but I knew their faces.

'Can I help you?' I asked.

They looked at each other then back to me 'The pharaoh said we had to dress you'.

'Dress me?' I looked down at the tunic I wore 'What…did he mean by it?'

They held up the clothes of linen and approached me, I wish my legs were working, but they didn't. So they managed to pin me down and dress me in the new linen and some jewellery.

The door opened again.

'Is he ready?' Atemu asked.

The girls stepped away from me as I looked at my new clothing. I wore a kilt similar to Atemu's, bare chested with a gold plated collar around my neck and a few bracelets tightly on each wrist. Atemu walked up to me as the girls moved away, he observed me up and down before smiling.

'You look good' Atemu admired 'Really good'.

'Thanks' I said blushing slightly 'But…why do I have to wear this? And why did you make those girls dress me?'

Atemu chuckled and stroked my face 'Well for both your answers, a prince must wear appropriate clothing and must let the slaves do things for him'.

My blush hardened as I stared at his serious face.

'P-Prince!' I exclaimed 'D-Do you mean m-me?'

'Of course' Atemu kissed me on the forehead 'Prince Heba'.

'B-But…h-how can it? I-I mean…w-what did you do?'

Atemu chuckled and kissed me on the forehead 'I am pharaoh. What I say will go. Is that a problem?'

I shook my head 'But…why would you do that?'

'You was worried about me losing my throne, however I won't be able to lose it as long as you're royalty. Sound good?'

I nodded my head and smiled 'Thank you Atemu'.

Atemu smiled 'Good. How do you like your new clothes?'

'Well…' I looked down at myself again 'It's alright. I just feel…exposed'.

'Exposed?' Atemu repeated, he then looked down at my crotch.

'Not there. My chest' I covered it with my arms 'Can't I wear something over the top?'

'Nope. You look fine. Besides, when the time comes I can do this'.

He then leant down to my chest and started to lick one of my buds. I giggled and tried to suppress the moan that built up in my throat, I tried to push Atemu away but he held me close so I couldn't escape.

'Atemu!' I giggled 'Stop!'

* * *

When Atemu finally let go of me and stopped playing with my chest, he took my hand and we walked down the corridors together for breakfast. It would be my first breakfast with Atemu, and along with the priests and his wives. I was beyond nervous.

'Atemu…are you sure I can do this?' I asked nervously.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll sit next to me'.

I looked up at him 'Who else sits next to you?'

'Only Seth'.

'So…none of your wives?'

'Nope'.

I sighed 'Great'.

But I decided to take Atemu's lead and he guided me to the dining room, true to his word I sat next to him and the food was delicious, but everyone looked at me. No, not looked, glared at me. I knew no one liked me, but they all glared at me, even Atemu noticed and glared back at times. It was going to take a while to adjust to it all.

After breakfast Atemu had court duties, and he told me it would be too boring for me so I decided to go find my friends. I hadn't seen them for nearly a month or more, I couldn't wait to see Ryou and Malik.

I walked down the corridor and I heard voices ahead of me, I looked up, it was Malik and Ryou and they were talking to each other.

'Malik! Ryou!' I called out.

They turned to look at me and they fell silent. We just ended up staring at each other, I was confused as to why they weren't happy, they certainly didn't look like it. They then turned and walked away from me, it was like I wasn't there. I felt my eyes gather tears in them.

* * *

After Atemu was finished with court duties, he quickly found me and we went to the pharaoh room where I told him about Ryou and Malik. I laid on his chest as he laid on the couch, stroking my hair and listening.

'That sounds like they don't like you' Atemu muttered.

I nodded my head 'But I don't know what I've done'.

'Do you want me to do something about them?'

I shook my head 'No. I guess there's nothing I can do'.

Atemu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair 'Sorry. Is there anything else I can do?'

'No. I'll be fine'.

'Anything I can do to make you smile?'

I looked up at him to see his playful smile 'Well…if you mean it like that. I guess it wouldn't hurt'.

Atemu lifted my head up and reached up to kiss me, I kissed back and placed my hands on his chest as his hands stroked down my back, kissing me more passionately.

* * *

Soon the end of the day was almost coming, I was sat next to Atemu again as they brought the foods out to us. Seth was talking to Atemu about serious business, so I didn't disturb him about anything non-important. I had to look at all the glares that were still on me. I just hung my head and tried not to look at them.

The slaves brought out the food on plates and bowls on the table. One put a bowl of figs in front of me and Atemu, I was about to put my hand in it, but I noticed that the figs moved. I froze as I knew something bad was inside the bowl.

Atemu was still talking with Seth and he didn't notice it either. And he started to put his hand in the bowl.

'Atemu no!' I shouted as I hit the bowl away from him.

It smashed against the floor and the figs scattered across the floor. In the middle of the mess was a snake, it sat up and hissed at the people. Everyone gasped and turned to me as I breathed heavily.

'Mahad, deal with it' Atemu ordered.

Mahad got up and managed to catch the snake without it biting him, Atemu turned to me and held my hand. I looked up at him.

'Are you okay?' Atemu asked.

I nodded my head as I took a breather 'Yeah. I'll be fine'.

Atemu held my hand tighter as the food was checked again.

* * *

The next morning, Atemu brought me with him as he discussed the incident with Seth.

'No one has confessed yet' Seth informed 'But we're sure it has to be one of the slaves. No one else could have put the snake in there'.

'Still, we need to make sure it doesn't happen again' Atemu said 'Someone is trying to get rid of me, and Heba might be the one to get hurt instead'.

I rolled my eyes, I somehow knew he was going to drop me in it. Seth turned to me and glared.

'Yes. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him' Seth growled, only to receive a glare from Atemu.

'Umm…perhaps I should leave you to do this' I said, stepping away from Atemu 'It sounds serious'.

'Alright. If you wish Heba'.

I quickly left the room, passing Seth as I did. As soon as I stood outside the doors I gave a large sigh and walked down the corridors.

I had walked around for maybe five minutes, I spotted Ryou feeding the crocodiles. A basket in his hands as he picked out pieces of meat to throw at them. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

'Ryou'.

He looked up to see me walking towards him, he gave a small bow.

'You…don't have to do that' I assured.

'I do' Ryou replied 'How can I help?'

'Ryou…do you…hate me?' I asked.

Ryou looked away and threw another slice of meat to the crocodiles.

'Why you?' He muttered.

'Huh?'

Ryou turned to me 'No one ever thought quiet little you would be the pharaoh's lover. Trust you to get the big goals'.

'Is that why you hate me?' I questioned 'I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did…'

'But why did it have to be you that got a better life?'

I hung my head 'I'm sorry Ryou. But…we can be friends right?'

Ryou turned to me 'Heba…'

He stopped as one of the crocodiles thrashed against the fence, making it creak slightly. Ryou muttered some things and threw another piece of meat into the pen.

'I call that one Set' Ryou muttered, indicating to the largest crocodile of them all. He then turned back to me 'It's not that I don't want to be friends…but slaves can't mix with royalty'.

'But I did! Ryou I want to still be friends with you! You and Malik and Mana and Mahad-I want to be friends with all of you! I haven't changed…so please…I just want to be friends again'.

'Heba I-'

Then the crocodile thrashed against the fence hard again and brought it down this time. Me and Ryou stepped back as the crocodiles took their chance to explore their new surroundings.

'Here! Have this!' Ryou threw a couple of slices of meat at them, some of the crocodiles took interest and focused on that, but the others seemed to want us; instead.

'Heba! Go find someone else!' Ryou ordered 'Get someone to help I'll distract them!'

I quickly got my legs moving and I ran back into the palace, I wasn't sure who could help but I ran straight to the first person I thought about.

I pushed open the door and puffed as Atemu, Seth and Bakura looked up at me.

'You…have…to…help…' I panted 'Crocodiles…escaped…Ryou is…in…trouble'.

Bakura ran past me as fast as he could, Seth followed and Atemu walked up to me.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

I nodded 'Ryou…'

'Don't worry' He took my hand 'Lets go!'

He ran down the corridors, dragging me behind him until we came back to the crocodile pen. Bakura had grabbed a pole and stabbed at a crocodile that had Ryou's leg tightly in it's jaws. Seth had gathered up some guards to force the other crocodiles back into the pen as some more tried to fix the fence desperately.

Bakura hit the crocodile again and it let go of Ryou's bleeding leg, attacking Bakura, but he managed to lodge the pole in it's open mouth so it was unable to close it's mouth.

Bakura bent down and picked Ryou up before coming back to me and Atemu.

'Lets go to Mahad!' Atemu suggested and we all ran down the corridors, leaving the others to deal with the crocodiles.

* * *

Mahad finished bandaging Ryou's bleeding leg, something to support it as it was broken by the jaws. Me and Atemu stood one side of the room while Bakura stood fixed on the other side. I knew it had to be hard for him to watch and remain calm about it, Atemu would kill the gods if it happened to me.

Mahad smiled at Ryou after he finished.

'I say you'll need six or seven weeks of rest' Mahad advised 'Of course on your orders Atemu'.

'Sure' Atemu agreed.

Seth opened the door and turned to Atemu 'Talk Atemu'.

Atemu nodded and followed him out, I soon became nervous without him, but at least I had Mahad with me.

Mahad stood up but turned to Ryou 'Does it hurt?'

'Y-Yeah' Ryou replied nervously.

'I have something to take the pain away, I'll be back in a minute'.

Mahad left us so I was even more nervous about being on my own. Bakura walked over and sat on the bed next to Ryou, he gave a glare at me which I jumped at.

'I-I'll just…umm…look away' I said nervously as I turned and stared at the wall.

I could hear them whispering to each other, I was tempted to look but I didn't want to get glared at again.

When I didn't hear their voices, I looked slowly over my shoulder. They were sat on the bed kissing each other passionately. I blushed slightly and smiled, remembering each time Atemu kissed me like that, I knew Ryou would remember these times one day.

'Right!' Mahad exclaimed as he opened the door loudly, making us all jump.

Bakura moved away as his face turned crimson. Mahad walked to Ryou and handed him a small bag.

'Here, take two small pinches before bed, it'll clear up any pain' Mahad explained.

'Thank you' Ryou said as he took the bag.

'Heba' I looked up to see Atemu gesturing to me, so I walked out and he took my hand 'How is Ryou?'

'He'll survive' I replied.

Atemu intertwined his fingers with mine 'Okay. Walk?'

I nodded and followed him down the corridor. We stayed quiet as we walked.

'What did Seth want?' I asked.

'Oh. He said that the fence was weakened before hand' Atemu explained 'Scratch marks along the bottom and centre were visible, making it easy for the crocodiles to break free'.

'Eh! W-Why would someone do that? You wasn't there'.

'Seth now thinks that the person they're after…is really you'.

'M-M-Me?'

Atemu nodded 'You was the dining table with the snake. And now Ryou and you were there. It seems too much of a coincidence'.

I paled slightly, but Atemu put his arm around me and hugged me tightly to his body.

'Don't worry Heba. I will never leave your side. And I'll make sure I and everyone else will protect you from this person. I will not let this person harm you in any way'.

I buried my face in his chest as my arms around Atemu.

'Thank you' I whispered 'I know you'll protect me. You're like that'.

Atemu chuckled and stroked my hair 'Of course. You're my precious Heba, nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here'.

I nodded and carried on walking with him until we got back to our room. But I was still worried, even though I trusted Atemu, I wondered who would be against me in this palace.

********************************End of chapter 18*************************

Me: 'Hehehe. I bet people can guess who it is. It's pretty obvious. But then again I might do an evil plot twist!'

Diao: 'Vann, are you tired again?'

Me: -_- 'Yes'.

Diao: 'Yeah I thought so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. The attacker

Me: 'Now I know how Agatha Christie felt when she was writing about murders etc'.

Diao: Sigh 'No Vann, that's just you that feels sadistic'.

Me: 'Oh…well I'm sure on some level-'

Diao: 'No'.

Chapter 19-The attacker

The next morning, me and Atemu was walking around the gardens after breakfast. We walked around hand in hand, I knew Atemu was staying by my side because he was worried about me getting hurt, so I didn't really mind.

We walked over to the acacia tree, Atemu sat down and I sat next to him, he pulled me over so I laid on his lap and he stroked my hair and held my hand.

'Don't you have something to do?' I asked.

'Of course' Atemu replied 'Protecting you. Everything else doesn't matter'.

I rolled my eyes 'Why am I suddenly important then anything else?'

Atemu chuckled and leaned closer and kissed me on the lips. I sighed and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sun warming up my skin, and Atemu stroking my skin.

'Heba, there was something I wanted to talk with you about' Atemu said.

'Okay. Something important?'

'Sort of. It's about Ryou and Bakura'.

I opened my eyes and sat up faced Atemu, going slightly pale.

'Wh-What do you mean?' I stuttered.

Atemu smirked 'You don't need to panic Heba, I know that Bakura and Ryou are lovers'.

'B-B-But…I-I didn't say…a-anything' I said weakly.

'You didn't need to. I could tell that there was something between them'.

'You…You won't punish them…will you?'

Atemu shook his head 'No. I was actually going to ask you if you think there's anything I can do to help them'.

'Help them?' Atemu nodded 'You would do that?'

'Of course. I'm not a tyrant'.

'But…I thought it was against the rules…so why would you-?'

Atemu put his fingers over my lips and smiled 'Because I know what it's like to love someone as well'.

I blushed slightly and smiled, Atemu moved his hand away and gave me a small kiss on my lips. I kissed back, when we broke the kiss Atemu smiled and leant close so he rested his forehead against mine.

'Now that I think about it' Atemu whispered 'There is something Seth wanted me to do'.

I sighed but giggled 'I thought so'.

'You're welcome to come along'.

'Thanks, but I actually have something to do'.

'Okay' Atemu kissed me quickly 'Be careful on your own'.

'I will'.

* * *

I walked down the corridor to head to the servants quarters. I wanted to speak with Ryou and Malik for one last time, if I couldn't explain it to them that I hadn't changed and we could still be friends, then it would be pointless to try again.

I came to the door that used to be my room, I presumed Malik and Ryou were still inside so I gave it a knock and opened the door, Ryou was laying in his bed with his leg still bandaged and Malik stood by his side. We all stared at each other in silence again, making me nervous as I shut the door behind me.

'Umm…I-I wanted to see how you was feeling' I said nervously.

'Fine' Ryou replied.

I nodded and looked away 'Umm…I just…W-We can still be friends…right?'

They looked at each other, sharing the same thought, and then to me with blank faces.

'We can't' They answered 'We're just slaves'.

'So that's it? I can't make you think otherwise?' I rubbed my hand against my eyes as I felt water trickling down them 'I just wanted us to stay friends! I haven't changed at all! I just-!'

I turned to the door and opened it before running out, tears freely running down my face. I ran down the corridors hoping to go back to my room to cry, but on the way I ran into someone.

'Heba, watch it' Mana said as she helped me up 'Heba? What's wrong? Are you crying?'

'I-I'm fine' I said weakly.

'You are' She persisted 'Don't cry, I'm going to cry if you do'.

'Sorry' I apologised as I ran past her and carried on to my room.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, I threw myself on the bed and cried heavily into my arms. I didn't want to lose my two best friends, it hurt deeply, I knew I would never be able to patch it up-what with seeing them most of the time and being a prince-it looked like I was just going to have to give them up.

* * *

I had fallen asleep from my crying, I laid on my bed curled up as I hiccupped slightly in my sleep now and then.

I felt something tracing up and down my neck softly, making my skin tickle. I rolled over in my sleep and pushed the hand away.

'Atemu…' I muttered.

Then he started stroking up and down my chest, I pushed away again.

'Atemu' I groaned 'Stop'.

I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Teana leaning over me. I sat up and turned to her, my face blushing.

'T-Teana…I-I thought you was Atemu' I stuttered.

'What an easy mistake to make' She mocked.

I caught my breath back 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Yes' She said 'I think you can help me out'.

She then took a knife from her pocket and my eyes widened, I jumped off the bed but Teana tackled me and forced me to the floor, forcing a cloth in my mouth to gag me.

'Now Heba, don't run' Teana soothed as she turned me over and tied my hands up 'You won't feel a thing. I promise'.

She forced me to stand on my feet and pushed me so I landed back on the bed, she leaned over me and picked up the knife again. I could feel more tears roll down my face as my body froze up with fear.

'You couldn't have just died when you disappeared' She hissed as she traced the knife over my neck 'Atemu could've just forgotten about you, but he had to act like a lost cub without it's mother. I'm his queen! I'm the one he should be worried about, not some slave he fancies! Well I'll change that now'.

She pressed the knife against my cheek until it broke the skin. I cried some more as I felt blood running down my cheek and down the knife, I struggled to get my hands free, but it was useless.

Teana grinned at me and pressed the knife against my neck, I closed my eyes as I cried heavily and prayed for someone to save me before she killed me.

'What the-?'

We both looked up as Malik stood at the door, I tried to warn him about Teana, but the gag prevented that.

Teana got off me and approached Malik.

'What is it with the slaves and having to kill them off?' She asked as she lunged at Malik.

But before she could touch him, Malik managed to kick her in the stomach, making her double over and giving Malik an opportunity to get the knife out of her hand. He then tackled her to the floor and pinned her hands so she couldn't get up.

'Guards! Guards!' Malik called out as he struggled with Teana.

Three guards ran into the room and Malik got off Teana as she sat up.

'Queen Teana was trying to kill prince Heba' Malik explained as he hurried over to me and untied me 'Heba are you okay?'

'Yeah' I said breathlessly 'Thank you'.

'Fools!' Teana shouted as they pulled her up from the floor 'They're lying! How dare you believe a slave over me!'

'It's true' I defended 'She was going to kill me'.

'Shut up slave!' She growled 'Only the pharaoh can decide who is innocent'.

So they guided Teana out of the room and Malik helped me walk, though I had a feeling I knew who Atemu was going to believe more.

* * *

We walked into the main room where Atemu and Seth were talking, they looked up as the guards walked in with Teana and Malik with me. Atemu looked confused between us all.

'What has happened?' He ordered.

'There has been an accusation' One of the guards answered 'Of queen Teana attempting to kill prince Heba'.

'What?' Atemu hurried over to me and hugged me tightly 'Heba are you okay?'

'I'm fine' I reassured.

'Atemu' Teana scolded 'It's not like that. They're lying! They were trying to kill me!'

'Then they failed miserably' Atemu said coldly, giving her a glare 'I don't believe you'.

'Atemu!'

'I know you must've hurt Heba!'

'I never touched him!'

'Then how did he get the scratch? I don't think he did it himself!'

Teana look horrified at Atemu 'Why? He's nothing but a slave!'

'He's more then you could ever be!' Atemu growled 'You're nothing. You're a lying, cold-hearted bitch, and I can't trust you anymore'.

'Atemu!'

'Get rid of her' Atemu ordered 'Put her in the jails'.

Teana glared at Atemu then at me, making me cringe slightly as they pulled her away.

'You'll regret it' She threatened 'There's more then me you know. So you'll never be safe'.

They dragged her out of the room and down the corridor. Atemu hugged me tightly and stroked my hair.

'Don't worry Heba' Atemu reassured 'You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you'.

I nodded and buried my face in his chest, I was still scared and frightened, but with Atemu there I knew I could be safe.

* * *

I walked down the corridor the next day, after Teana was put in the prison, I felt a little safer walking around on my own again, though I was still shaken up from what had happened. I looked up to see Malik walking towards me.

'Heba' I stopped when he said my name and carefully walked up to me 'H-How are you feeling today?'

'Better' I replied.

Malik sighed and smiled at me 'Ryou wanted to be here, but he couldn't…'

'I understand' I assured.

'You see…the thing is…well…we miss you' Malik said shyly 'Ryou and I talked it over and…well…if you still want to be our friends-'

I hugged Malik tightly, catching him off guard but he hugged back nevertheless.

'Of course I want to be friends' I said, tears of joy in my eyes 'I never want to lose you again'.

'Thanks Heba'.

I smiled, it seemed things were getting better. Teana who had been plotting against me couldn't harm anymore, I still had my friends and Atemu. Nothing could make it worse ever again.

****************************End of chapter 19*****************************

Me: 'Who would've guess that it was Teana?'

Diao: 'Yeah, not obvious'.

Me: ^^ 'But, is this the last time we see her? That's the big question'.

Diao: 'No. The big question is when is the next bad thing happen? And I'm guessing soon'.

Me: 'Sshh! Don't spoil it!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	20. Given the throne

Me: 'Ah, chapter twenty, I've passed a good marker for this story'.

Diao: 'You have markers?'

Me: 'Of course. I think the more chapters the better the story'.

Diao: 'If only that was true to all your stories'.

Me: T_T

Chapter 20-Given the throne

It had been a couple of months or so since everything that had happened with Teana, not much had changed around the palace.

Ryou had healed over with his leg wound, though there was a scar where he was bitten, but other then that he was fine. And so was his and Bakura's relationship, I still found them at times being intimate with each other.

I was still friends with everybody, so we had our moments when I wasn't needed to spend time with them. It was hard to think that I was going to give up on them, it was like I hadn't left at all.

Atemu was still pharaoh and doing a good job at it. As Teana was royal blood and was supposed to give him an heir, and she had placed herself in prison, Atemu explained to me he was going to try with his nine other wives. Making sure I was fine with it and wouldn't get jealous.

Of course I didn't mind, I knew that no matter what Atemu would love me still. And he needed an heir anyway, so I didn't want to argue. In the end four of his wives were pregnant, and he was happy with that for the time being.

I just hoped that this good time would never end.

* * *

I was asleep one morning, the blankets around me and so comfortable, I didn't want to get up.

Then I felt Atemu's lips on my neck, I groaned and hid my head under the covers.

'Atemu' I whined 'Leave me to sleep'.

Atemu chuckled and pulled back the covers 'You need to get up Heba'.

'No I don't. It's your fault you kept me up so late last night'.

'Heba, it's a deadly punishment for princes who don't get up in the mornings'.

We were quiet, I opened my eyes and looked up at him 'Really?'

'Really'.

'Since when?'

'Since now'.

I rolled my eyes and sat up 'Why do I need to get up early so suddenly? You didn't mind before'.

'I know. But if you're asleep I can't kiss you as much'.

Atemu leant close to me and placed his lips on mine, I kissed back and held his hands in mine. We intertwined our fingers as we kissed passionately, it wasn't like it was new to us, but it still had that same effect .

When we broke away from our kiss Atemu smiled at me.

'Besides, I have another surprise for you' Atemu added.

'Huh? What surprise is it?' I asked.

'That would be spoiling it' Atemu said giving me a wink 'You'll see'.

* * *

After we got changed in some fresh clothes and had breakfast, Atemu lead me to Mahad's room, claiming he was the surprise. Though I failed to see what it was, Atemu explained it to me.

'Mahad's my teacher?' I repeated.

'Yep' Atemu replied proudly 'A prince can't be without his education, so I thought you might as well learn it'.

I looked up at Mahad who smiled at me 'I didn't know you was a teacher'.

'I had to learn something to become a doctor Yugi' Mahad reassured 'I did go to school as well'.

'But…I can't write or anything'.

'Mahad will teach you everything' Atemu reassured 'Do you want to do it? We won't force you'.

I looked between their patient faces as I thought about the good and bad possibilities.

'Well…I guess it would help' I said uneasy.

'Okay then' Atemu gave me a small kiss on the forehead 'I'll find you later. Mahad, be easy on him'.

'You have my word Atemu'.

Atemu nodded and we shared one last passionate kiss before he left me with Mahad, I turned to him, but he handed me some equipment in my hands.

'What's this?' I asked.

'You're writing equipment' Mahad explained 'I suggest you look after it well'.

I looked at it then to Mahad 'What…exactly will I be learning?'

'Maths, writing, literature, grammar' Mahad answered.

I gawped at him 'A-All of that? I-I'll never be able to remember it all'.

'I'm sure you will, it becomes nature after a while. Shall we start?'

I nodded dismally and began my tutoring with Mahad.

* * *

Atemu came and took me away after my education finished for the day. I laid on my bed and put my arms over my face and sighed.

'It's a long day' I sighed.

Atemu chuckled and sat by my side, brushing my bangs out of my face.

'Was it too much?' Atemu asked 'Do you want me to talk with Mahad?'

'No. It's okay' I reassured 'It's just so much to take in'.

Atemu laid next to me and pulled me over so I laid on his chest, we shared a quick kiss. Atemu broke away and stroked my face.

'What have you learnt so far?' Atemu asked.

'Hmm…Mahad taught me how to write the first few letters' I replied 'There's so many to remember!'

Atemu chuckled 'There is quite a bit'.

'I'll never remember all of the letters Atemu'.

He reached up and kissed my lips 'I believe you will Heba. You're smart, so I'm sure you'll do well'.

'How can I be smart if I'm being taught from scratch?'

Atemu laughed and hugged me tightly 'I know you're smart Heba. Don't worry about it'.

I sighed 'If you say so Atemu'.

'Good. Now then' Atemu rolled over so I laid underneath him 'How about I help you forget quicker?'

Atemu reached down to kiss me on my lips, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around Atemu.

* * *

The next morning, there was something extremely important that Seth needed to talk Atemu with, Atemu was very serious about it and asked me to come along. It seemed he knew what it was about, but I was left in the dark.

I stood by Atemu's side as the General of his army stood before him, Atemu was listening carefully to him.

'The Hyksos are preparing a war' He said as he walked closer to Atemu 'They'll be landing on the shores of Egypt any day now. There army aren't as large as ours but we can't take them carelessly my pharaoh'.

Atemu thought about it and nodded 'Yes. Quite right' Atemu stood up from his throne 'Very well, gather and prepare all the men you can find. We'll go into battle immediately'.

'Yes pharaoh'.

They bowed and left with Seth by his side, so me and Atemu were alone.

'Atemu…you won't be going too will you?' I asked.

'I have to' Atemu replied 'It's my duty'.

'No!' I lunged at him and hugged his arm tightly 'Don't go Atemu!'

'I have to, or I would fail my country'.

'No you wouldn't! Everyone else can fight for you!'

'Heba' Atemu turned to me and hugged me close 'I know you don't want me to get hurt. But I need to do this, you understand?'

'No' I protested, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes 'You could get hurt…'

Atemu pushed me away and wiped my eyes, he still had his casual smile on.

'Heba, it doesn't matter if I were to die' Atemu reassured 'As long as I know you're safe I will do anything. If I were to hide away and be a coward and let them hurt you, I could never forgive myself for it'.

'But…Atemu…'

'Heba, when I leave, I want you to do something very important for me. Will you?'

'Yes, of course, anything'.

Atemu held me by the shoulders and pushed me down until I sat on his throne.

'I want you to look after the city while I'm gone' Atemu said 'I don't want to trust it with anyone else but you'.

'I…I don't know if I can do it'.

'You're a prince now. And I know you'll do what's best. Promise you'll look after my throne'.

I nodded, but I felt the tears build up again as I looked up at him 'I can't be without you though'.

'You won't be' Atemu gave me a kiss on the forehead and placed his hand over my chest 'We're never apart, we're too inseparable to part from one another'.

I nodded and we shared another passionate kiss, I let a few tears fall down my face. It was probably the last time I was going to feel his lips for a while-and something I didn't want to think about-maybe forever.

* * *

I watched as Atemu got himself ready for a battle, he held his sword and put it in his sheath.

'Something wrong Heba?' Atemu asked as he turned to me.

'Umm…I have something to give you' I said sheepishly as I walked up to him, I put my hand in my pocket and took out a necklace, handing it to Atemu 'S-Sorry'.

'What for?'

'I…I don't know. I thought you wouldn't like a necklace'.

Atemu smiled and tied the necklace around his neck 'I think it's perfect, I'll never take it off'.

'Okay'.

Atemu cupped my chin and leant closer to give me a kiss on the lips, I kissed back briefly before we parted.

'Don't be long' I whispered.

'I won't. I'll be back before you know it' Atemu kissed me on the forehead and wiped away my tears 'I love you Heba'.

'I love you too'.

* * *

I stood at the balcony as I watched Atemu climb onto his horse and ride out of the palace. I sighed and hugged myself, I knew what it was like to be without Atemu, but having the feeling him might get hurt along the way made it worse.

'Heba'.

I looked up as Ryou put his arms around me to comfort me.

'Don't worry' Ryou reassured 'Atemu will be back safely'.

I sighed and leaned onto Ryou's shoulder 'I hope so Ryou. I really hope so'.

*****************************End of chapter 20****************************

Me: 'Atemu's gonna die!'

Diao: 'What the hell!'

Me: 'Or is he?'

Diao: 'What's with the sudden change?'

Me: 'You never know what can happen in a war. He could lose a limb, burn himself. Oh the possibilities are endless!'

Diao: 'You guys better prepare for something. You just know her Yami side will appear'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	21. Scars

Me: 'This is where people will see what a kind and caring person I am'.

Diao: 'You've done something to Atemu haven't you?'

Me: 'You! It was supposed to be a secret!'

Chapter 21-Scars

It had been a few months since Atemu left for that war. I was still having my lessons with Mahad, and I seemed to be getting the hang of it with each passing day, though learning seven hundred letters was a lot harder, and I still needed Mahad to help me read important scrolls as I was still a learner.

Laying in bed was probably the most time I would be lonely. Atemu would always hold me close and kiss along my body, but now I would look at the side where Atemu slept and only remembered what it felt like to have his heat next to me.

I wanted Atemu to come back home, and everyday I would look out for Atemu until I got too tired to stand anymore. I wished I had a sign of Atemu coming back, if I knew how long he would be, I wouldn't be so sad.

But I was alone again, and I had to survive for Atemu.

* * *

I was fast asleep in my bed, it took me a few hours to fall asleep. But then I was woken up when I heard the door open, I opened my eyes and sat up to see Seth at the door.

'Seth? What's wrong?' I asked nervously.

'It's Atemu, he has returned' He answered.

I jumped out of the bed 'He's here?'

'Yes'.

'Let me see him. Where is he?'

Seth looked down 'Do you truly want to see him?'

'Yes. Why wouldn't I?'

Seth looked back up at me and gestured to follow him, so nervously I did. I questioned why he acted so distant, I could only guess something bad had happened, something to Atemu. So I braced myself for the worst.

* * *

Seth lead me down the corridors and we soon came to Mahad's room. There was two guards standing on either side of the door, it was open and I could hear Mahad and Atemu inside as we approached.

'Atemu, please let me take a look' Mahad scolded as approached.

'No!' Atemu shouted 'I want Heba!'

'Seth's gone to find him'.

'I want Heba first!'

Seth let me go first and stepped aside, I cautiously walked to the door and peeked in. Mahad stood in front of Atemu and was trying to get close to him, but Atemu was hitting him away.

'Leave me alone!' Atemu growled 'Where's Heba?'

'A-Atemu' I said quietly.

Mahad turned to look at me and Atemu looked up.

'Heba? Is that you?' Atemu asked.

I looked down at Mahad's hands, they were covered in blood and some blood was on his clothes too. Mahad stepped aside so I could see Atemu, he had the most blood on him. They were over his hands, dried up on his clothes and on his neck and face. Wrapped around his head was a thick bandage, it went over his eyes so he was blind and stared down at the ground.

'I-It's me Atemu' I reassured.

Atemu held out his hand shakily to me 'Come closer'.

I moved my shaking legs and held out my hand so I could hold his, as soon as we intertwined fingers I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly, Atemu hugged back and stroked my hair.

'Everyone leave' Atemu ordered 'I want to be alone with Heba'.

'Atemu-' Mahad walked towards us.

'Go!'

Everyone took his orders and left us alone, Mahad was the last to leave and shut the door behind himself. Atemu held me tightly like I did him, like both of us would disappear in a minute.

'I missed you so much' I whispered.

'Me too' Atemu whispered 'I thought it would be long time before I got to see you again'.

I nodded and looked at Atemu once more 'What happened to you? You're covered in blood'.

Atemu chuckled and sat me on his lap 'They never taught me to protect my face in battle. They struck me across my face-my eyes. I couldn't see anything after that, I could feel blood running over my hands and I knew my army protected me, then they brought me back here'.

I held Atemu's hand as I looked at the blood smudged over his skin.

'What does Mahad say?' I asked.

'He said I'd be very lucky if I would be able to see when he thinks the bandages aren't needed' Atemu replied. He held my hand and kissed the top of it 'But that doesn't matter, as long as you're here now'.

I smiled but it was very hard for me to do so, seeing Atemu hurt made me sad, and it was hard for me to share with his optimistic attitude.

'There's some good news' Atemu added.

'Oh? What is it?' I asked.

'We won' Atemu smiled slightly 'They won't bother us again'.

* * *

Atemu had to wear a bandage for a few more days to make sure he wouldn't get any infection. I stuck by his side at all times. He would need me to get around places as he wasn't sure where he would go, so I held his hand tightly and directed him around.

I would also help him with other duties as he couldn't read anything and insisted for me to read it for him and anything else he couldn't do because of his eyes. I had become near enough his eyes for him. Of course I didn't mind, I was happy to help Atemu in anyway.

Of course what he really wanted me to do was keep him company. It was hard to think it, but Atemu was sure everyone was ignoring him now that he was blind, I didn't want to believe him but it felt like it a lot. Hardly any of his wives talked to him unless needed to, the slaves would try and get past him if I wasn't with him, it appeared the only people who would talk to him was me, Seth and Mahad.

Atemu really needed me, and I wanted to help him as much as I could.

After a few days, Mahad wanted to see Atemu, so naturally I accompanied him. Mahad was sure Atemu would be safe without the bandages, he untied them as I stood next to Atemu and watched.

'Don't try and get your hopes up' Mahad warned.

'I won't' Atemu reassured.

Mahad came to the last strip and pulled it away. There was a long scar that went across Atemu's face, it started on one side of his face and went straight across to the other side, cutting across his eyes. Even the actual eye had a scar across them.

Atemu opened his eyes weakly and looked around.

'See anything?' Mahad asked.

'Darkness' Atemu replied 'Nothing'.

Mahad sighed 'I thought so. I don't think it's something that will be cured, I'm sorry Atemu'.

Atemu shook his head and smiled 'It's alright. It's not the end of the world' He held his hand out to me so I took it immediately 'As long as I have Heba by my side, I couldn't care what happened to me'.

'Hmm, how nice. However if you do get any pains or anything else, you come see me right?'

'Of course. Lets go Heba'.

I led Atemu out of Mahad's room and down the corridor. Atemu sighed.

'At least I don't have to wear that bandage' Atemu said 'It was so itchy'.

I giggled and held his hand tightly as we walked down the corridor, though I was concerned about him deeply.

* * *

Atemu still needed me wherever he would go, but I was all to happy to help him out in anyway I could, and I had been away from Atemu for so long, I wasn't going to abandon him now.

It was hard to get used to though, with Atemu being blind he wouldn't know where people are when they were talking so it was hard to get used to his distant stare he gained. And he was very jumpy about things, if he didn't know someone was approaching him, he would jump slightly. But if I figured it had something to do with the battle he had, and I didn't want to upset him so I dealt with it. He was still Atemu after all.

I woke up in bed, I could hear Atemu muttering, I turned over to look at him but he was still asleep so he had to be dreaming. I knew it couldn't be good so I shook him slightly.

'Atemu…wake up' I whispered.

Atemu opened his eyes and sat up fast as he breathed heavily, I sat up next to him and held his arm.

'Are you okay Atemu?' I asked.

Atemu nodded, he sighed and laid back down 'Sorry. I was having a bad dream'.

I laid down and rested my head on his chest 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Atemu nodded and held my hand 'I was on the battle field, and they had you, and they were hurting you and I was trying desperately to reach you. But I couldn't. And then you woke me up'.

I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips 'Don't worry Atemu. I'm right here, and nothing bad will happen to me, as long as you're here with me'.

Atemu smiled and stroked my hand 'Thank you Heba. I will stay by you, as long as I live'.

I smiled back and snuggled my head into his chest 'Do you think you'll go to sleep again?'

'I think I can. As long as I can keep stroking your hand'.

I giggled but stretched my hand out 'You can do what you please'.

So I fell asleep with Atemu stroking my hand until he too fell asleep with me.

In the morning, after we both had breakfast, we went to the pharaoh room as Atemu wanted some alone time with me.

'Heba, how is the day?' Atemu asked 'Is it beautiful?'

'I'll go see' I said. I got up and headed over to the window and looked out 'It's a nice day outside'.

'What do you see?'

'I see…the Nile' I answered 'It looks really amazing this morning. And I see the farmers working along the banks. And there is people among the streets, it's already busy. And the sun is bright as well'.

Atemu gestured me to come back, so I did. He held my hand tightly and kissed the top of it.

'Thank you Heba' Atemu whispered 'It sounds like everything is okay in the city'.

'Yes. It is'.

Atemu smiled and rested back against his couch 'Good. I did not want to think I've already failed as a blind king'.

I smiled as tears formed in my eyes and ran down my face, I sniffed slightly and wiped my tears away.

'Heba? Heba are you crying?' Atemu questioned.

'S-Sorry' I apologised weakly.

'Heba' Atemu pulled me so I sat on his lap and stroked my hair 'What's the matter? Are you sick?'

'No. I'm fine' I reassured as I continued to wipe my tears 'It's just…I don't know how you can be so happy about it all. You won't be able to see ever again, you won't see any children you have or your kingdom grow anything. And yet you still have the strength to smile and pretend nothing has happened it's just…unfair!'

'Heba' Atemu put his hands on my face and rubbed away my tears with his thumbs 'I don't need to see. I'm happy because I have the best thing in the world, and that's a love for you'.

'But…if you can't see me…then you wouldn't want me…'

'Is that what you think?' Atemu held my face high and smiled 'I don't need to see you to love you Heba. If I loved you for being the most beautiful person in Egypt, then I would leave you. But I love you for being yourself, you're kind and loving nature, that makes up for any beautiful person. And I don't need to see you to believe that Heba. I would never leave you'.

I wiped away the last of my tears 'I'm sorry'.

Atemu chuckled 'Don't be. We all get sad from times'.

Atemu traced over my lips with his finger, he then leant closer and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and carefully slipped my arms around his neck as we kissed passionately.

I couldn't think Atemu would leave me, we had been so much and we always pulled through, nothing would stop Atemu unless it was death itself. And I always wanted to be with him, and if it meant forever, then I would be with him forever.

*************************End of chapter 21********************************

Me: 'The end…

…

…

But not for long!'

Diao: 'Yeah, we knew there was a whole lot more you could do to damage it'.

Me: 'Ah but Diao, although it seems like torture and suffering, without it I wouldn't have created it, and if I hadn't created it then no one would have something to enjoy. It's a long circle of stuff'.

Diao: 'I guess you have your ups sometimes'.

Me: 'Yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	22. The little surprise

Me: 'Second season!'

Diao: 'Second season? Of what?'

Me: 'Of this!'

Chapter 22-The little surprise

It had been a year since all the events happened.

Atemu was still blind, but he knew his way around the palace very well and adapted well to being blind, but he still persisted that I took him everywhere like a little child lost. But I think it was an excuse so I could spend time with him and love him some more.

Atemu's wives had given birth, all four of them. He had three sons and one daughter; Senusnet, Kafele, Amun and Sanura. Atemu was proud to have them, and I too was proud of them. Though they might've not been my children, I was happy that Atemu was happy, and that's what I cared about the most.

Atemu hadn't changed, he was still the same flirtatious and happy self he was, and that was enough to put me in a good mood too. I got used to Atemu being blind, it didn't change him much, he was still the Atemu I loved.

* * *

I laid in the bed with the covers wrapped around me, I was enjoying the morning sun warm up my skin in my sleep. But then I felt lips on my neck and an arm going around my waist, I giggled and looked over my shoulder.

'Good morning Atemu' I greeted.

'Good morning Heba' He greeted back, he pulled me close and hugged me 'You don't have anything planned do you?'

'Depends. What did you have in mind?' I asked as I turned over.

'A day of staying in bed while admiring your body' Atemu replied as he kissed my chest.

'That would be nice, but you have your duties to do Atemu'.

Atemu groaned and put his head in my chest 'Don't Heba. I want to stay here with you, in bed where I can love you repeatedly'.

I rolled my eyes and stroked his hair 'Atemu, you loved me enough already. Is there something you're not telling me?'

Atemu removed himself from my chest 'What do you mean?'

'You've been spending a lot more time with me more then usual. Is there something you're not telling me?'

Atemu smirked and held my hand 'Of course not. Just with the low flood and all the people who want a divorce so suddenly, I felt like I've left you out, so I'm making it up'.

'Atemu, I didn't feel abandoned. Besides, I got to spend time with Malik and Ryou, so I didn't mind'.

'Are you going to spend today with them?' Atemu asked.

'I guess'.

Atemu groaned and hugged me to him again 'How is it your friends get to spend time with you and I can't?'

'Because they're slaves and I can borrow them, you're pharaoh and are busy'.

'I don't want to be pharaoh. I quit'.

I giggled and kissed him on the lips 'Pharaohs don't quit'.

Atemu sighed and sat up 'Right, right. Okay, for you Heba, I will rule the city another day'.

I sat up and kissed Atemu on the cheek 'Just think, if you keep this up, people will remember you as the pharaoh who never gave up, even being blind'.

Atemu smiled 'Yeah. That sounds good. You're really good at these things Heba, you should be made pharaoh'.

'No Atemu, that's your sons job'.

Atemu chuckled and held my face as he kissed me passionately. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

It was but a few days later that I was getting the strangest symptoms. I was feeling nauseous in the mornings-sometimes retching, my diet was changing and I didn't feel like eating much, and I became so worn-out without even having to do much. I didn't want to jump to any wrong conclusion and worry Atemu, he had enough to deal with, so I went to see Mahad alone.

After he did some checking over on me, he seemed to go quiet and read some scrolls on his own, leaving me to sit worried and confused.

'I-Is something wrong?' I asked.

Mahad held his hand up to me so I remained silent once more, Mahad mumbled something to himself and pulled another scroll closer so he could read it. After some more tense moments Mahad stood up and put his scrolls away.

'Well?' I asked impatiently 'Am I sick? Can you cure it?'

Mahad leaned against his desk 'No for both answers. I can not cure it as you are not sick'.

'Then, what's wrong with me?'

'I'm not sure how to say this' Mahad said nervously.

'Please. I'd like to know'.

He looked up at me and smiled 'You're pregnant'.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Mahad in disbelief 'P-P-Pregnant?'

'Yes. The nausea is probably morning sickness, the eating changes is your body probably getting used to the new change and tiredness is common with pregnancy'.

'S-So…I-I'm really pregnant?' I stuttered 'J-Just like that?'

Mahad shrugged his shoulders 'The gods work in mysterious ways'.

'B-But…I-I don't know if I can…have a child'.

'You don't have much of a choice Heba, you're pregnant and that's that'.

I looked down at my legs, holding tightly onto my clothes, I didn't know what to think. I was going to have a child, my own child, I didn't even want to know why it was happening to me but I just knew it was.

'Are you going to tell Atemu?' Mahad asked.

'I-I hadn't thought about that' I admitted.

'Do you want me to tell him?'

'No' I shook my head and took in a deep breath 'I'll tell him but…I don't know if he'd like it I mean, with all that's happened'.

'You think Atemu will be distraught if the child dies'.

'It's happened before, and his children might've survived now, but…'

Mahad stood up 'I think he'd be rather happy about it' Mahad said 'Ecstatic that it's you who is pregnant'.

'I-I don't know'.

Mahad bent down to my level and held my face in his hands, he smiled reassuringly at me.

'Don't worry Heba' He reassured 'I know Atemu would love to hear you're pregnant, and I'll make sure that your child isn't harmed, okay?'

I nodded and smiled back 'Thank you Mahad'.

'Anytime Heba'.

* * *

I decided to tell Atemu when we was alone-saying it when he was on the throne where Seth and everyone else could hear was rather embarrassing and intimidating. But it was right when we was getting ready for the night that we was alone.

I sat on the end of the bed as Atemu took off his shirt and threw it aside.

'I can never understand people sometimes' Atemu said as he took off his jewellery 'They want something, and then when it's not needed they throw it away. Of course it implies to their partners'.

Atemu carefully walked over to a table and set his jewellery on it.

'Why can't they be satisfied with who they married? Why bother marrying in the first place?'

I looked down at my hands, they held themselves steady as I began to shake slightly. I was so nervous, I started to doubt if I could do it.

'Heba?' I looked up as Atemu stood still 'Is something wrong?'

'No. Nothing' I reassured.

'You're quiet then usual. Has something happened?'

I sighed and looked away 'Actually…there is something'.

Atemu walked over to me and sat down 'What's wrong? Are you sick?'

'I…I'm not sure how to say it'.

'Say what? Heba?'

I looked up at him as he stared ahead 'I…I'm pregnant'.

Atemu sat still where he was, not showing any expression. I feared that I was right, Atemu was going to be upset that I carried his child. But then he broke a smile and chuckled slightly.

'Really?' He questioned.

'Mahad thinks so' I replied.

'Heba this…this is…fantastic'.

'Really?'

'Yes' Atemu held my hand and kissed the top of it 'What, did you think I was going to hate you or something?'

'I…didn't think you would be happy about it'.

'I'm not happy. I'm overjoyed!'

Atemu wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug as we both laid backwards onto the bed, Atemu laughed and then kissed me on the forehead, making me blush slightly.

'Oh Heba, you've made me the happiest man in the world!' Atemu exclaimed 'We're going to have a child! Our very own!'

'Well yes, you are the only person I've spent my nights with' I explained.

Atemu kissed me passionately, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my waist. When we broke from it Atemu rested his forehead against mine and nuzzled my nose.

'I won't let anything bad happen to you' Atemu whispered 'To you or my child. I will protect you both'.

I rested my head against his chest and held his hand.

'I know you will' I whispered back 'You always had. And I promise to try and be a good parent'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed my lips 'I know you will be'.

******************************End of chapter 22***************************

Me: 'Ah! No one thought I was going to do Mpreg, well you was mistaken!'

Diao: 'I have no quarrels with the Mpreg, but was it necessary to curse them?'

Me: 'Nyeh? What do you mean?'

Diao: 'The "I won't let anything bad happen" And "I'll protect you" We all know it's a recipe for a disaster'.

Me: 'Oh well…Uhh…maybe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	23. Birth plans

Me: 'So many babies in my stories…'

Diao: 'You're going to have to write one without Mpreg so it can balance it out'.

Me: 'I guess…'

Chapter 23-Birth plans

I wondered if telling Atemu I was pregnant was such a good idea.

I stood next to him as he sat on his throne, he had called Seth to discuss about my pregnancy and something else.

Seth turned to glare at me 'Pregnant?'

'Yes' Atemu said, he held my hand and intertwined our fingers 'Something wrong with that?'

'No, of course not Atemu' Seth reassured 'Whatever makes you happy'.

'Good. Because I want you to change you to change the birthright'.

'What?'

'I want my son' Atemu stroked his hand over my stomach 'To be heir to the throne when he's born'.

'Are you sure about this Atemu?'

'Of course I'm sure' Atemu frowned 'Is there something wrong with that?'

'I just think-'

'I am pharaoh, and I want it changed. Do you understand me?'

'Yes Atemu, I'll do it right away'.

Seth bowed and gave one last glare at me before leaving us on our own. Atemu sighed and relaxed his hand.

'He hated that idea' Atemu muttered.

'I know' I turned to him 'Atemu, I think you should think carefully'.

'About what?'

'About giving our child the throne. I mean, what if it's a girl?'

'Then it'll be the queen of Egypt' Atemu replied smirking.

'Atemu' I whined.

'Heba' Atemu pulled me and sat me on his lap 'I want us to be a family, and the only way I can do that is if our child becomes pharaoh'.

I frowned at him 'How does that make us a family?'

'Because everyone will know about you and us, and that will make people think we're a family'.

I giggled 'Alright. If you say so' I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my stomach and kissed me on the forehead.

'I know it's going to be a boy' Atemu whispered 'And it's going to be the best son ever'.

I giggled 'I hope so. And I'm sure he'd make a good pharaoh as well, with you as dad I'm sure he can't go wrong'.

Atemu smirked 'He might do as I'm blind'.

I rolled my eyes 'That's not true. He'll look up to you I'm sure'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed me on the lips 'You're so defensive'.

* * *

I left Atemu to make sure the birthright was done and there was some people I had to tell about my pregnancy.

'Pregnant!' Ryou, Malik and Mana said together.

I nodded 'That's right'.

Malik leaned closer to my stomach and poked it 'You don't look it'.

'Malik!' Ryou hissed and hit his hand away.

I giggled and stroked over my stomach 'I've only known since yesterday. So I won't be showing until a couple of months or so'.

'I bet Atemu is happy about it' Mana said.

'He is, he wants our child to be pharaoh'.

'What if it's a girl?' Ryou asked, but I shrugged my shoulder 'Well…has Atemu thought about the queens?'

I turned to look at him questionably 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know that three of them have sons, they'll be fighting over to get Atemu's attention for their son to rule'.

'Oh…maybe it would be a good thing if it was a girl'.

'Hey Heba' I turned to Mana 'You'll need someone to look after the child right?'

'Yeah, I guess so'.

'Can I be the mother?'

I giggled 'Okay. You can be the mother'.

'Yay! Malik, now we can pretend we've got a child!'

Malik looked away and rolled his eyes. Me and Ryou chuckled as Mana hugged Malik making an argument.

'Have you thought of any names yet?' Ryou asked.

'Uhh…no. Atemu was too busy making sure Seth would change the birthright, and I was getting medicine for the morning sickness. So we haven't had time'.

'Well, you'd better think of some then. If he's going to be a pharaoh you have to think of a name that will make an impression, otherwise it'll be no use'.

'Yeah…thanks for making it better to decide'.

Ryou smiled 'No problem'.

* * *

Some time later Atemu came to find me and we walked around the gardens, we found the acacia tree and sat down by it. Atemu sat against the tree while I laid across his lap to get my hair stroked.

'Atemu…do you think we should think of names?' I asked.

'Hmm? Names?' Atemu repeated.

'Yeah I mean, if it is a boy and he does become pharaoh we have to think of a name that says pharaoh'.

Atemu chuckled 'I suppose you're right. Lets see…hmm…Heba the second'.

I chuckled 'No, that sounds weird. How about Atemu the second?'

Atemu laughed 'That's hilarious, I wouldn't curse my son with that name'.

'Okay then, no "the second" names. They sound very weird anyway'.

Atemu chuckled, he leant back and looked up in thought.

'If I had my son…' Atemu mumbled 'I would call him a gods name. I know! How about Heru?'

'Heru…' I closed my eyes in thought 'That sounds perfect'.

'Good' Atemu traced my lips with his finger and gave me a small kiss.

I kissed back and tangled one of my hands in his hair, when we broke the kiss I stared up at him 'What if it's a girl?'

Atemu sighed and held my hand 'A girl huh? You really are precautious'.

'Well, it's better safe then sorry'.

'Alright, hmm…' Atemu rested his forehead on mine 'How about…Serq?'

'Yeah…that's alright'.

'You have a better idea?' Atemu asked with a smirk.

'Well…Femi sounds good'.

'Femi. Alright, if we have a son it'll be Heru. And if we have a daughter it'll be Femi'.

I smiled 'That sounds just right for our child'.

Atemu stroked my stomach and smiled 'Yes. Our perfect child'.

I giggled only to get another kiss from Atemu, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

When we broke our kiss, something Ryou said reminded me.

'Atemu…the queens, will they get mad that I'm pregnant?'

'Probably'.

'Well…that's not good'.

Atemu chuckled 'Don't worry, if it bothers you so much, I'll make sure they won't get anywhere near you'.

'Thanks, but you don't have to, I was just saying'.

Atemu nuzzled my neck making me giggle slightly 'I'd do anything if it meant you felt more protected. I don't want to take any risks with you, you and our child is precious to me'.

'Okay. You're precious to me too you know'.

Atemu chuckled 'But you're important then me, so I don't matter'.

'If you say so' I sighed.

He gave me another passionate kiss to which I kissed back to. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about, and I was sure that I had nothing to worry about when Heru was born.

Or Femi, either one.

***************************End of chapter 23******************************

Me: 'It was short, but don't worry, I have something planned for the next chapter. Hehehe'.

Diao: 'Oh god, I have a feeling I'm going to have to warn about Yami Vann'.

Me: 'Yeah, maybe'.

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	24. Deadly drink

Diao: 'Uhh…Vann? Are you in Yami mode?'

Me: Smirks 'What do you think?'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Chapter 24-Deadly drink

I laid in bed, I had already woken up and I had waited for Atemu to wake up, by the time he had woken up, he had already started kissing me and hugging me close. I enjoyed being in his arms when I felt his hand stroke over my large stomach.

'It's so close' Atemu whispered.

I giggled and held his hand 'I know. Only a couple of months now'.

'I'm so excited' Atemu reached up to kiss me on the forehead 'We'll be real parents'.

'And good ones as well' I added.

'Yes. I'm sure you will be too'.

Atemu leaned over me and stroked my lips before kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, we kissed for a little while until I felt a blow to my stomach making me break away.

'Ow' I hissed and stroked my stomach.

'Kicking again?' Atemu asked with a smirk.

'Yeah' I sighed and stroked down his chest 'He's getting stronger everyday'.

'Poor Heba' Atemu kissed me on the forehead, but then I felt another kick making me groan. Atemu chuckled 'Perhaps he's jealous you're getting all the kisses'.

'I'm not sure an unborn baby could understand jealousy'.

'Well I've just proved you wrong'.

Atemu pulled the covers back so my stomach could be seen, he leaned closer and placed his lips on the top of my stomach, I giggled when I felt his lips touch my skin. He chuckled and rested his head on my stomach.

'You don't need to worry little one' Atemu whispered 'We'll love you just as much'.

I smiled and stroked his hair, I knew Atemu would make a great father. Although everyone said that he wouldn't be able to survive on his own for very long, I believed in him.

* * *

Atemu had things to sort out about the babies birth, and because it was exhausting for me just to get up in the mornings, he let me stay in the pharaohs room while he was busy. Of course he wasn't going to leave me on my own, so I opted Ryou to look after me.

I sat in one of the chairs, it felt so good to lounge around, although a lot of people would worry that I was getting lazy, they didn't know how hard and painful it was to walk around carrying a child in my stomach. I was grateful for any moment I could to relax in a chair.

'You really are growing Heba' Ryou said looking at my stomach 'You've only got a couple of months right?'

'Yeah' I said, I stroked over my stomach 'I wish it would end though. All the kicking and aches is starting to get monotonous. I just want it to end'.

Ryou chuckled and sat on the arm of the chair I sat on 'Sounds like a lot of fun getting pregnant'.

I chuckled 'It is. I try to ignore the bad parts of it and focus that soon I'll have my own child'.

'Yeah. You know Mana is going to go crazy when the baby is born' Ryou joked 'I'm sure she'll be the first person to see you, not the pharaoh'.

I chuckled again 'Yeah probably' I looked up at Ryou and smiled 'Have you thought about it?'

Ryou looked at me confused 'Thought about what?'

'Having your own child' Ryou blushed heavily and looked away 'You must've talked about it with Bakura at one time'.

'W-Well yeah…we had a…kind of discussion about it' Ryou said nervously.

'And? What did Bakura say?'

'W-Well…he said that it would be…awkward if it happened. You know…as he's boss and I'm…I'm just a slave'.

'Is that all he said?'

'Well, I couldn't see Bakura as a devoted father. Just a father but…I don't think he really wants a family. At least right now'.

'That's a shame' I said 'I'm sure you two would make good parents'.

Ryou smiled slightly and looked away embarrassed, I smiled back and stroked my stomach, but Ryou noticed me quickly.

'Are you okay Heba?' Ryou asked.

'Yes' I reassured 'He was just moving. I guess I am a little thirsty though…'

'Oh?' Ryou stood up 'Shall I go and get you some beer then?'

'Yes, okay then'.

Ryou quickly left and shut the door behind himself, I relaxed a little in my chair and stroked my stomach again as I felt him moving slightly.

'You know, when you come out everyone is going to want you' I whispered 'You'll be so cute, people would want to eat you'.

I giggled at the thought and sat back, waiting for Ryou to return again.

* * *

Ryou came back a few minutes later with a goblet in his hands, as he walked over to me he took a quick sip of it, he then handed it to me.

'What was that about?' I asked before I drank some.

'I-It's just…t-the pharaoh wanted us to make sure that you was safe' Ryou explained 'We have to taste the food and drink and stuff'.

I sighed and shook my head 'That Atemu…'

'He just wanted to make sure you were safe' Ryou assured 'He really cares about you'.

I smiled and looked at my reflection in the goblet 'Yes. I guess he really does'.

Ryou smiled back at me but then he started to cough, he covered it with his hand but I had already seen it.

'Are you okay Ryou?' I asked.

'Yes' He coughed 'I just-'

He then held his chest as his coughs changed to gasps of breaths, he fell to his knees and I was soon by his side.

'Ryou!'

Ryou then fell limp in my arms, I turned him over so I could look at him, his eyes were closed and I started to panic if he was dead.

'Ryou! Please wake up!' I begged.

My mind whirled around as I panicked while holding Ryou in my arms, but I managed to concentrate what might've happened.

I turned to look at the goblet of beer Ryou gave me, I had dropped it and it laid splashed across the floor. It was the only thing that could've made sense.

I began coughing as an itching crawled down my throat and refused to go away, like something from an illness. My chest closed up and I desperately gasped to get some air into my body, but it was like my body spat it back out again. My arms started to shake and I let Ryou slip out of my arms as my body felt weak and limp.

My body couldn't keep me up anymore and I ended up laying across Ryou, my eyes started to close as I desperately tried to call for Atemu. But my voice disappeared and I could no longer tell if what I was looking at was real anymore. It was so blurred and warped, I couldn't see anything anymore.

My eyes closed and I ended up falling into the darkness. It was strange, if it was dying it felt abnormal. It was like being a spirit in an empty body, but not being able to escape it, running into dead ends and falling endlessly.

I prayed that I could see Atemu for one last time, but I couldn't shake my body awake. And that was that.

***************************End of chapter 24******************************

Agil: 'You killed him!'

Diao: 'You're Yami Vann has gone murderous!'

Me: 'Hehehe, come on, you all knew I was going to kill him'.

Diao: 'We thought you'd at least do something to stop any murder plots! Not kill him off the first chance you'd get!'

Me: 'Meh. You win some, you lose some'.

Diao: 'What does that even mean!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	25. Heru

Me: 'Now…can I be evil or not?'

Diao: 'Knowing you, not to a certain level'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 25-Heru

It was strange dying.

I had no thoughts, no feelings, no feeling of my body whatsoever. It was like I was just air, and I was wondering around in the darkness for a very long time.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurred and I was only aware that I was opening my eyes. I stared up at the dark ceiling above me, was I in a tomb? Or the afterlife?

I felt a warmth against my cold hand, so I tried to look at what it was.

It was Atemu. He sat on the edge of our bed with my hand tightly in his, he hadn't realised I had woken up so just stared ahead.

Was I seeing Atemu for one last time? How long would I have until I truly died? However long it was I didn't want to waste it. I tried calling his name, but my throat was so dry and hurt slightly I couldn't utter a word, so in order to get his attention I squeezed his hand slightly. He looked up when I did so.

'Heba?' Atemu called.

I tried speaking again but still nothing came out, so I intertwined my fingers with him. He turned to me and held my face.

'Heba, are you awake?' Atemu asked. I nodded and Atemu smiled 'Heba…I missed you so much!'

Atemu leaned closer and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back and when we broke from the kiss I realised Atemu had started crying, he stroked my face as I tried to wipe away his tears.

'I-I thought I was going to lose you' Atemu cried 'I-I thought…'

Atemu put his face on my chest and hugged me tightly, I stared at him as he cried over me.

'Don't leave me again!' Atemu cried 'I didn't want to think I lost you!'

I watched Atemu cry some more, I put my arms around Atemu and hugged him back and stroked his back to calm him down.

* * *

After I managed to calm Atemu down and cheer him up, Mahad came to check on us. He gave me a full check and gave me something to drink to soothe my throat, and I could manage to speak again.

'So, anything else I should know about?' Mahad asked.

'I-I thought I was dead' I said unsure.

'Cute. Fortunately you wasn't'.

'But…what happened? I-I mean…'

'Don't fret over it' Mahad reassured 'Not all poisons are deadly. For you, you were given a small dose of a sleeping draught, given a large amount it would've killed you. You are very lucky'.

'Oh…but…why would anyone want to make me sleep?'

Mahad turned to Atemu, he stood by my side 'Shall I tell him my theory?'

Atemu nodded and held my hand tightly, I started to panic again 'W-What? Wh-What's going on?'

Mahad sat on the bed and leaned closer 'Well, I say the poison wasn't enough to kill you but…say a small child would be lethal'.

I gasped and sat up 'My baby!'

'Don't worry Heba' Mahad held me by my shoulders and set me back down 'It's okay. I figured this out already'.

'And? And?'

'Well…we had to get it out before the poison could reach it'.

'It-It's born?' I asked.

'Yes. Mana is looking after him. Do you want to see him?'

I nodded my head and Mahad stood up 'Okay. I'll go find Mana for you then'.

Mahad walked over to the door and left me alone with Atemu. I intertwined my fingers with Atemu's hand.

'I can't believe I have my baby already' I said excited 'Have you seen it already?'

Atemu chuckled 'Yes Heba. I've seen it'.

'You know what I mean'.

Atemu chuckled again 'I've spent time with him occasionally. But you was on my mind and I wanted to see you. I named him Heru, just like we discussed'.

'Heru' I closed my eyes and leaned against his arm 'I'm so happy'.

Atemu smiled 'Me too' Atemu stroked my hair 'Heba…I'm going to make sure you have protection all the time'.

'Atemu…do you know who it is yet?' I asked.

Atemu sighed and sat on the bed 'I have an idea…I think it's my wives'.

'Are you sure?'

'Heba, if our child was to die, one of my other sons would take over, and no one else would has a problem with that. It's the only explanation'.

'So…what do we do now? Do we trial them or something?'

Atemu sighed 'If only it was that easy. I don't have any proof that they did anything, and if I put them in jail without any proof, well…there fathers would have something to say, and starting a war with various countries isn't smart. I wouldn't want to put everyone in danger unless I'm very sure'.

'I see…could you get a divorce?'

'Again, I'm sure their fathers would want to know why. Telling them about my theory would cause a war, saying I got bored of them would also get them angry and start a war. I'm afraid I'll just have to wait until I can prove it' He held my hand tightly 'But I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you this time, or Heru'.

I smiled 'Thank you Atemu'.

There was a knocking and we looked up, Mahad stood at the door with Mana by him.

'Someone wanted a baby?' Mahad asked.

Mana walked from Mahad, in her arms was a small baby. My baby. Mana walked over and held Heru out to me.

'I took care of him' Mana said.

I took him from her and smiled 'I know you did Mana'.

I held him in my arms, Heru wriggled slightly and started to cry. I tried to hush him and stroked his head to calm him.

'He did that to me too' Atemu said.

I chuckled and watched as Heru started to calm down again and clung to me.

'He's perfect' I whispered.

'I'll take your word for it' Atemu chuckled.

I placed my hand on Atemu's cheek and pulled him closer so we could share a passionate kiss together.

'We are still here' Mahad said during our kiss.

We broke the kiss and I looked down at Heru to hide my blush, Atemu chuckled.

'Get out then' Atemu joked.

'Very well. I have other business to attend to'.

'Wait!' I turned to Mahad 'Ryou! H-He drank it as well-'

'Relax' Mahad calmed 'Ryou already woke up and is back to working. He's fine'.

'Oh…okay then'.

Atemu held my hand and smiled reassuringly at me 'I think Heba wants to see it with his own eyes. Could you find Ryou and ask him to come here'.

'Of course. And if anything else happens, you know where to find me'.

Mahad left us, leaving me and Atemu alone with Heru and Mana, I stared at her but she stayed perfectly still, smiling at me and Heru.

'Mana, you're still here aren't you?' Atemu asked.

'Of course' Mana said 'It's my baby too. I'm looking after it'.

Atemu sighed 'Very well, you can stay then'.

'Yay!'

I giggled and focused back on Heru as he started crying again.

* * *

Ryou came to see me some moments later. I was happy to know he was fine and fit enough to start working again, he apologised that he didn't spot the poison in the drink but I reassured him I didn't blame him at all.

Atemu stayed with me most of the day, dropping a lot of his duties. I reassured him I would be fine with Ryou and Mana but he was persistent and I couldn't keep him away even if I wanted to. So Atemu was telling me about everything I had missed during my slumber-which seemed to have been months.

Soon I handed Heru back to Mana to look after as the evening came in. I watched as Atemu got changed out of his clothes and slipped into the bed next to me.

'Mahad said I had to be careful with you' Atemu said as he stared up 'Said if I'm too rough with you I might hurt you'.

'Is that such a problem?' I asked.

'Well…I'm a little worried about hugging you in my sleep. In case I hurt you too much'.

I giggled and moved carefully over to Atemu, resting my head on his chest.

'This doesn't hurt' I assured as I got comfortable 'And I like it when you hold me. It makes me feel safe'.

Atemu smiled and put his arms around me 'Okay. But if I do hurt you…you can tell me and I'll let go'.

'No don't' I held his hand and closed me eyes 'Just loosen up. I wouldn't want you to let go of me'.

Atemu chuckled 'Okay, if that is what you wish'.

'Good night Atemu'.

'Good night Heba. You will wake up this time right?'

I giggled again 'Yes Atemu, I'll try to wake up this time'.

He sighed and relaxed 'Good night love'.

'Good night'.

I listened carefully to Atemu's heart, it still sounded the same as I remembered it, and just listening to it alone got me off to sleep again.

****************************End of chapter 25*****************************

Me: 'Hooray! I didn't kill anyone!'

Diao: 'Yeah, kinda obvious as it wasn't the last chapter'.

Me: 'Well…I could've…done it in Atemu's point of view'.

Diao: 'That would be interesting'.

Me: 'I know. But, now that he's alive, he could get killed again! For the second time!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	26. Deserted

Me: 'Sorry it took so long. I was…adjusting my plans'.

Diao: 'She was planning to kill someone but decided to hold it off for a few chapters'.

Me: 'Diao! No!'

Diao: 'Oh yes'.

Chapter 26-Deserted

Atemu really did make sure I was protected all the time. I spent most of my time with Mana and Heru, and on top of that we have a guard with us all the time. He didn't do much, just stood by the door and kept an eye on us, and followed us if we left the room. I didn't mind the guard as I was sure it made Atemu feel a lot comfortable about my safety.

Atemu still couldn't prove that it was his wives that poisoned my drink. He was determined that it was then, that if Seth made a suggestion it could've been someone else, Atemu would go at him and just try harder. He was trying so hard to be calm around me, that he let it out on everyone else, I just hoped they didn't presume Atemu meant it because I knew he didn't. He was just very upset by it all.

It had been four days, Atemu was laying in bed after the long day of getting nowhere while I dressed for bed and checked on Heru. Atemu sighed.

'If only they could slip up' Atemu mumbled.

I looked over at him, I pulled the covers back and laid my head on his chest.

'Atemu, do you think the reason you're not getting anywhere is because…they might not have actually done it?' I suggested.

'Not you too'.

'Please Atemu' I laid on his chest 'I'm just saying, you're determined to prove it was them, maybe that was the persons plan. To blame them to direct attention away from themselves'.

'Well who else could it be?'

'I don't know Atemu. That's what scares me'.

Atemu sighed and stroked my hair 'I know. But I will find out, no matter who they are'.

'I know you will Atemu' I laid my head down and listened to his heart 'You always do'.

Atemu smiled and carried on stroking my hair until we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I spent being with Mana and Heru, the guard stood by the door like always. Heru was asleep in my arms as I rocked him gently.

'Isn't he cute' Mana whispered.

'Yes, he is' I smiled 'I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a lot like Atemu'.

Mana giggled 'Yeah. He'll have your sweetness and Atemu's courage. He'd make a great pharaoh'.

I nodded and looked down 'I just wonder if he'll have the wives Atemu has'.

'Probably. They're inherited too'.

'Poor Heru'.

We giggled again but kept quiet so we didn't wake Heru up.

Then we heard a heavy thud and turned around. The guard laid unconscious on the floor and the nine wives of Atem stood at the door. I held Heru closer to me as they walked in, Mana stood up.

'What are you doing here?' Mana asked.

'Get rid of her' One queen ordered.

Another queen held a statue of a god and walked up to both of us. I stood up with Mana as we backed away from her, but she caught up with us and hit Mana over the head. She fell to the floor unconscious like the guard.

'Mana!' I looked up as the queens cornered me, Heru had woken up and started crying.

'Take the baby' The queen ordered again.

It turned my back on them and held Heru close to me so they couldn't reach him, but two of them grabbed my hair and pulled me back, and another one grabbed Heru and tried to take him out of my arms, but I held onto him as much as I could. But the queens grabbing my hair yanked me back and they took Heru out of my arms.

'No!'

They stood back as I tried to reach out to him, Heru cried even louder as the queen holding him tried to hush him.

'Please! Don't hurt him! He's just a baby!' I pleaded.

They all chuckled as I felt tears rolling down my face.

'It's your fault if anything happens to him' One of them said 'He's not fit for being a king. And you bore him, so it's all your fault if anything happens to him. Lets do this quickly. They'll realise both of them are missing'.

Then I felt something hit me in the head, I figured it was the statue itself but I was powerless to stop them. I could still hear Heru's cries as I fell unconscious, but there was nothing I could do to save him. What had I done?

* * *

I woke up with my head throbbing painfully, I groaned and opened my eyes as I looked around my surroundings. I was sure I was in a tent of some sort, and I began to panic where I was.

'Are you awake?'

I sat up fast and turned to the person who spoke to me. It was a boy, he had to be about twelve or so, he was dressed in heavy cloaks but he seemed no threat to me. I put my hand on my chest as I took deep breaths.

'Are you okay?' The boy asked.

'Yeah' I reassured 'Just startled'.

'I'm Sobk' The boy introduced 'What's your name?'

'Heba' I replied 'Wh-Where am I?'

'Out in the desert' Sobk replied 'Do you not remember?'

'No I…I was hit from behind'.

Sobk gasped and edged closer 'Someone left you in the desert?'

'It seems that way'.

He gasped again 'Oh no!'

'Please, do you know how to get to the city? I have to get to the palace as soon as I can'.

'I do, we're going there ourselves, but it's getting late'.

'What?'

I stood up shakily and walked over to the entrance, I pushed back the cloth and looked outside, he was right. It was evening already and the sun was starting to set on the horizon.

'My father will be leaving in the morning' Sobk continued 'We can take you then'.

I sighed 'Yes. Okay. It's foolish to go out into the night isn't it?'

'Yes. There are lions and other night dwelling creatures that could harm us'.

I sighed again 'Then I'll wait'.

'I'm sorry'.

I turned to him and smiled 'No. It's alright, it's not your fault'.

I went back to the bed and sat down as my head started to ache again, I held it but there wasn't much I could do.

'Does your head hurt?' Sobk asked.

'Yes. Just a little'.

'Wait here then'.

Sobk got up and left me alone in the tent, I waited for a few moments until I heard voices outside the tent.

'No, you can't' Sobk scolded.

'Pwease' Someone begged, someone a lot younger.

'No is no'.

'PWEASE!'

'Alright! Don't shout though!'

Sobk came back and with him was a little girl. She had to be about four or so, she wore a tattered dress and held close a rag doll to her. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back.

'This is my sister, Hehet' Sobk introduced 'She wanted to come see you'.

'Oh, I see'.

Sobk walked over with a bowl of water in his hands, he set the bowl down and dipped a small cloth into the water, he wrung the spare water out of it and turned to me.

'Where does it hurt?' Sobk asked.

'Oh, it's okay, I'll do it' I offered as I took the cloth out of his hands.

'Okay'.

I pressed the cloth on the back of my head, I winced slightly as it hurt but I dealt with it as I was sure it would help. Hehet walked up to me and sat down.

'Do you like Isis?' She asked, holding her doll up to me.

'Hehet' Sobk warned.

'I think she's really pretty' I complimented 'Who made it for you?'

'Mama, she made it for me before she passed away'.

'Oh…I'm sorry'.

'It's okay Heba' Sobk reassured 'It was a long time ago and we're used to it by now'.

'Oh, okay then'.

Then someone called for Sobk, someone a lot older. A man walked into the tent and looked at us all before smiling at me.

'Oh, you're awake now' He said.

'Y-Yes. Thank you'.

'I'm Nun' He introduced 'I hope my children haven't bothered you too much'.

'No, not at all'.

'Father, Heba needs to go to the city' Sobk explained 'We can take him there right?'

'Well I wasn't going to leave him in the desert, you're welcome to come with us'.

'Thank you. Where are you going to exactly? Where in the city?' I asked.

'The palace'.

'Oh thank god. That's where I need to go'.

'Oh? Are you a prince?'

'Umm…well…' I looked at the three of them who waited patiently 'It's rather a long story…'

'I love stowies!' Hehet exclaimed 'Is it a nice stowy?'

I smiled 'Well, some of it is. Some of it isn't'.

'We're willing to listen' Nun said as he sat down 'If it's worth explaining we're all ears'.

I nodded and I began telling them all that happened: How Bakura bought me as a slave and took me to the palace, the moments I spent with Atemu and how we grew closer, and when I ran away and ended up being a slave in Greece, how Atemu saved me and titled me as a prince so we could be together, and how Teana almost killed me and Atemu becoming blind, my pregnancy and my poisoning, how precious Heru was to me and I ended it by telling them how the queens hurt Mana and the guard and tore Heru out of my arms, until I woke up in their tent.

It ended up getting dark by the time I finished with my story, but they had listened to it all.

'Poor Heba' Hehet said, she had snuggled up next to me and hugged Isis tightly.

I smiled down at her and stroked her hair 'That's why I need to get to the palace, they might hurt Heru and I would hate myself if that happened'.

'I know as a father' Nun comforted 'It's late now, and rather dangerous if we try now. We'll get some rest for tonight and go in the morning, we'd reach it in a few hours'.

I nodded in agreement and Nun stood up.

'Alright you two, time for bed'.

Hehet stood up and hugged me tightly 'Night Heba'.

I hugged her back 'Goodnight Hehet'.

She let go and followed her father out, Sobk stood at the entrance and turned to me.

'Goodnight Heba'.

'Goodnight Sobk'.

'If it helps…I don't think Heru is hurt. I think he's very safe'.

I smiled 'Thank you Sobk'.

He smiled back and left me on my own. I laid down in the bed-being careful to be gentle with my head-and closed my eyes.

"I hope your right Sobk" I thought "Please don't let Heru get hurt".

****************************End of chapter 26*****************************

Agil: 'I thought you changed the plans so you didn't end up killing anyone'.

Me: 'Well…funny thing is Agil…err…'

Diao: 'She changed it again when writing'.

Agil: 'Oh'.

Me: 'Well…getting it down…it seemed weird so…I changed it a little'.

Diao: 'And now she's going to get killed if anyone gets super annoyed'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And for a note, all their names are of gods'.


	27. Carer

Me: 'Oh the suspense was just too much'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we knew you'd update it pronto'.

Me: 'I know. I was scared of getting killed'.

Chapter 27-Carer

When it became morning we quickly packed everything away as soon as we could, they had a cart where they packed everything driven by a horse. I sat in the back with Hehet while Sobk and Nun sat in front driving the cart.

We crossed the desert during most of the morning, I stayed with Hehet as she played with her doll, I tried to smiled and entertain her but the thought that Heru was hurt plagued me.

Half way through our journey Sobk climbed over the stuff in the cart and waved a cloak at me.

'What's this?' I asked as I took it.

'You can wear that as we go to the palace Sobk explained.

'Why?'

'So if any of the queens see you, they'll think you're one of us and can't stop us'.

'Oh' I slipped it over my head 'Good idea'.

Sobk climbed back to the front of the cart as I lifted the hood up so seeing my face wasn't easily seen and we headed to the city.

* * *

We soon reached the city and drove through the streets, Hehet was pointing things out to me, but I could still remember them when I was a child living down the similar streets. It seemed hard for me to believe this is where I used to live and now I lived with Atemu in the palace.

We soon reached the gates to the palace, the guards stopped us one checked the cargo while the other one talked to Nun.

'What is your business?' They asked.

'We have been ordered from the pharaoh to find and deliver the finest jewels in Egypt. I believe we aren't late'.

'Wait' I turned to Hehet 'Do you know why he asked for them?'

'He said there was someone special he wanted to gwive them to' Hehet replied.

I sighed 'Why does this not surprise me?'

They checked over again before giving the all clear 'You may go in'.

They opened the gates and Nun drove the cart into the grounds where he tied it up. I helped take the boxes is inside the palace and into the main hall.

"How much did Atemu want?" I thought as we walked through the corridors.

We soon came to the hall, they opened the doors and let us walk in. Atemu sat on his throne talking with Seth who looked up as we walked in, the wives-all of them were-on the other side of the room. They didn't recognise who I was as they continued to chat a giggle between themselves.

We stopped and put the boxes down.

'Merchants Atemu' Seth informed.

'What do you want?' Atemu asked.

'The pharaoh asked for the finest jewels' Nun explained.

Atemu sighed annoyed 'I'm busy here! Leave me in peace!'

'Certainly pharaoh. We have another present for you though'.

Nun nodded to me as Atemu looked up, I took my hood off and even Seth was surprised.

'Atemu!'

Atemu stood up 'Heba?'

I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, bringing him back down in his seat. He hugged me back and held tightly.

'I thought I had lost you again' Atemu whispered.

'I'm sorry' I broke from his hug and turned to his wives, who were all giving me glares 'Atemu, your wives did this'.

Atemu stood up and held my hand 'Did they?'

'Yes. Mana and the guard will back me up, I'm sure they're finding them somewhere. They left me in the desert to die, but Nun and his family saved me'.

'Your word is all I need. Guards! Seize all nine of my queens!'

They weren't very happy that they had been caught as the guards pulled them each out of the main hall.

'Wait!' The last guard stopped for me 'Where's Heru? What did you do with him?'

The queen smirked 'You're too late'.

The guard pulled her out as I felt tears running down my face, Atemu stroked my arm and I turned to him and cried hard into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back as I was sure he cried too.

I was too late, Heru-my own child-was gone forever. It hurt too deeply to put it in words, I would cut myself open if it meant I could bring back my son. I clung to Atemu as I thought how I could never see him again, touch him again.

'Pharaoh' We both looked up as another guard stepped forward 'Your son…he isn't dead'.

We turned to him shocked 'I can show you where he is'.

* * *

We followed the guard through the corridors and to the door that lead down to the prison. I held Atemu's hand as we descended, still following the guard. We walked down the gloomy corridor of the prison, on both sides cells where the nine queens were getting used to their new homes. It was so dark and rather depressing, but I didn't think much else of a prison.

The guard soon stopped at one of the cells and pointed to it. We both walked carefully to it and I peeked in and looked around the cell.

Teana sat in one of the corners, her clothes had turned dirty and she looked a bit scruffy since the last time I had seen her. But in her arms as Heru as she rocked him side to side.

'Heru!'

I let go of Atemu and opened the door, rushing in. Teana looked up at me and smiled.

'Heba. So nice to see you again' She said.

'Please, give Heru to me' I begged.

She stood up and held Heru out to me 'Take him then'.

I quickly took Heru and held him in my arms, he was asleep so he didn't realise what was going on.

'Thank you' I looked up at her 'But…why would you…?'

'Help?' I nodded my head as she chuckled 'When I heard that the queens were going to get rid of you and baby Heru, I had to get my fun in it as well. And I thought that nine heads would be better then one, I guess not, the stupid whores'.

'But…how did you get Heru?'

'That's right' Atemu added 'And how did you know what was going on? You couldn't have left your cell'.

'Oh brother you know I didn't have to leave my cell. I'm a woman and a woman needs certain aspects of a man'.

Atemu turned to look at us through the bars 'You seduced someone?'

Teana chuckled 'That's such a harsh word, You could say I found someone very special'.

'It's one of the guards isn't it? Which one?'

'It's true isn't it? You're blind now Atemu'.

'Which one? Tell me!'

Teana smirked and quickly looked up before turning back to me, I turned around and looked at the guard who stood next to Atemu.

'You?'

Atemu looked up 'Him?'

'I-I was-'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you hung' Atemu growled.

'I have a good one' Teana interjected 'If it hadn't been for him telling me, I wouldn't have made the plan to steal Heru from them. And he would've been crocodile food by now'.

Atemu glared at the floor, Teana was right and I was sure he knew that too. I turned back to Teana.

'Why did you help though?' I asked 'I thought you hated me'.

'Oh I do, at first I wanted the pleasure to get rid of him myself but…' She smiled at me 'He's a baby. Even if he was from your body, I couldn't harm a baby'.

'Thank you again Teana'.

She gestured at me so I leant closer.

'I'm a good girl right' She whispered 'You'll let me out?'

'I-I don't know' I stuttered.

'You try. Promise me you'll try'.

'Yes, okay then'.

'Heba' I turned to Atemu 'We must leave'.

I nodded and walked back to Atemu, the guard shut the door and locked it, getting a glare from Atemu.

'I'll think of what to do about you' Atemu warned.

I turned to Teana as she sat down by the wall 'Keep him close'.

'Which one?' I asked.

She smirked 'Both of them'.

Atemu took my hand and pulled me back out, I looked down at Heru as he still remained asleep, I smiled and let a few tears roll down my face.

* * *

I put Heru to sleep when it had got darker, Atemu was already in bed and waiting for me to join him.

'Too much has happened' Atemu said with a sigh 'Makes me wonder if I should give you freedom or not'.

I chuckled as I slipped into the bed 'I didn't know it was going to happen' I defended.

'I know' Atemu reached out and pulled me closer to him 'I don't want to ever let you go again now'.

I smiled and nuzzled into his chest 'And I don't want to let you go either'.

Atemu kissed me on the forehead 'With all the wives gone, someone will need to look after the remaining kids'.

'I didn't think about that…they'll be so upset when they're older and their mothers are in jail'.

'I don't think so. I mean, they would understand because they were bad mothers'.

'That's a cruel thing to say'.

'But true' Atemu kissed me on the forehead and held my hand 'Promise you won't leave me Heba. I would die if you was to leave me'.

I intertwined my fingers with his 'I promise I won't leave you. Nothing in the world could take me away from you'.

'Thank you Heba. I love you'.

'I love you too'.

I kissed him on the lips, we shared a small kiss before falling asleep in our arms.

***************************End of chapter 27******************************

Me: 'Face the evilness!'

Diao: 'Vann, nothing extremely bad happened'.

Me: 'Oh yeah that's right. Anyway, I bet no one suspected a cameo from Teana!'

Diao: 'So good so suddenly?'

Me: 'Well, no one is truly evil, or at least they don't mean to be'.

Diao: 'Right. Okay then…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	28. The pharaoh and his lover

Me: 'This is the end. My only friend, the end'.

Diao: 'Why must you sing about everything?'

Me: 'It's fun to do so'.

Chapter 28-The pharaoh and his lover

It had been four years since everything had happened.

Me and Atemu was still together, and unfortunately he was still blind. The queens were still in jail and were made sure that they couldn't escape or anything. Atemu allowed Bakura and Ryou's relationship, which made Ryou very happy. Malik still had Mana clinging to his shoulders, but they were still happy. Mahad was still the palace physician and very caring. The children had also grown as well; the queens children were about five and my little Heru was still only four.

I was in bed that morning, I was counting down until I knew Atemu would wake up. Right on cue, Atemu slipped his arm around my waist and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

'Good morning Atemu' I greeted.

'Good morning Heba' Atemu pulled me close and nuzzled my neck 'How are you today?'

'Good considering I've woken up next to you'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed my neck 'I feel the same way too'.

I turned over so I faced him and kissed him quickly on the lips 'Then perhaps you'd feel the same way if I got up'.

Atemu groaned and put his head in the pillows as I sat up 'Don't Heba' He whined.

'You know I don't like laying in bed' I said as I stood up 'And you're pharaoh, you should be getting up early'.

'I retire'.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm, trying to drag him out of the bed 'Come on Atemu'.

He sighed and sat up 'Okay, but if I get up I'm going to catch you and love you'.

'Yeah, but you have to catch me first'.

Atemu smirked and stood up, I giggled and ran away from Atemu as he chased me around the bedroom. But he soon grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, he held me close and tight as he kissed down my neck. I giggled and tried to break free, but Atemu had a good hold of me.

'Atemu, someone's going to come and get us' I moaned.

'So? It's not like no one hasn't seen us kissing' Atemu teased 'And you're so addictive, I can't stop'.

I giggled and managed to wriggle myself out of his arms, making Atemu pout. I walked up to him and kissed his lips.

'You have all day to spend with me' I whispered 'But right now, I'm hungry for breakfast'.

Atemu kissed me on the forehead 'Me too, lets get something to eat'.

We got changed into some fresh clothes and headed to the dining room for some breakfast.

* * *

After we had breakfast, Atemu and I decided to walk around the grounds of the palace. We held hands and intertwined our fingers as we walked along the pond.

'It's a hot day today' Atemu said.

'Yeah, I guess it is' I added.

'You won't get too hot will you?'

I giggled and leaned on him 'I'll be fine Atemu'.

'Papa!'

We stopped and turned as Heru ran up to us. He was still cute even for being four. He looked a lot like Atemu, I was sure if Atemu could see he would argue he looked more like me, but he just had to take my word for it.

Heru ran to Atemu so he had to pick him up and rest Heru on his hip.

'What is it Heru?' Atemu asked.

'Papa, Amun stole my toys and the others are being mean to me' Heru pouted.

'Are they?' Heru nodded 'Well you tell them that they better start being nice or I'll be very angry, okay?'

Heru nodded again and hugged Atemu, when they both let go Atemu turned to me.

'I say Heru is getting bigger' Atemu said as he had to adjust Heru on his hip 'What do you think Heba?'

'He is' I agreed 'He's growing a lot'.

'Soon you'll grow big and strong and no one will dare to threaten you'.

He nuzzled Heru's nose and put him back down on the ground, he let go of Atemu and ran back to the palace. I turned to Atemu and hugged his arm.

'You're a great father' I said.

Atemu chuckled and put one hand of his over mine 'I wouldn't be without you'.

We carried on walking until we got to the acacia tree in the grounds, Atemu sat down first and I laid across his lap. Atemu stroked my hair, I close my eyes and enjoyed his touch.

'I love you Atemu' I whispered.

'I love you too Heba' Atemu said, held my hand and kissed the top of it.

I smiled as I felt his lips 'And now we have five children-'

'Six' Atemu corrected stroking my stomach.

I giggled 'Six then. We have six children to love now. It can't go wrong'.

'I hope not' Atemu said. He leaned down and kissed me passionately too which I kissed back to.

* * *

Me: 'That's it!' T_T

Diao: 'Any sequels or anything?'

Me: 'Nah, I mean, if I wrote any sequel it would probably in Heru's POV, and no one wants to read that'.

Diao: 'If you say so'.

Me: 'Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed. You made me very happy (Mainly because this story has got the most reviews!) And I hope you enjoyed it all'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
